Beautiful Savage
by readingmama
Summary: After getting lost in the woods on a camping trip, Bella finds a man who is living a different life. Can two such different worlds mesh when communication is nearly impossible?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: **Beautiful Savage**  
><strong>Author<strong>: Readingmama/Vampiremama  
><strong>Beta:<strong> AcrossTheSkyInStars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Continuity**: AH/AU  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M – For sexy times

**Summary: **After getting lost in the woods on a camping trip, Bella finds a man who is living a different life. Can two such different worlds mesh when communication is nearly impossible?

**A/N- Thanks to lmhsfan at FFA for giving me this wonderful title. Thank you to AcrosstheSkyinStars for beta'ing this beast…pun intended, and who also made me an INCREDIBLE banner that you can check out on my profile. And last but not least to Chartwilightmom, my ficpet, for pre-reading. **

**I'm super excited about this one, so let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

Tossing the last few things into her duffle, the petite brunette threw her bag to the door and headed back into her storage room for one more thing. Searching past the Christmas boxes and over the spooky skeleton from Halloween, she found what she was looking for.

She grabbed the sleeping bag just as her doorbell rang.

"Coming," she yelled as she raced back up the stairs to get the door. On the other side stood the man of her dreams; her first love. Ben Cheney.

"Hey, Bella," he said to her smiling face before leaning down and kissing her lips. Ben slid his hand around her waist and pulled her tight to him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and Bella let out a little squeal when he accompanied this move with an ass grab.

"Ben," she scolded as she pulled back. "I have neighbors."

"I'm sorry, baby, you know you drive me crazy," his words poured around her and she couldn't help but smile.

Bella picked up her bag off the floor before Ben took it from her and lead her out to the car. Bella and Ben had both been looking forward to this for entirely different reasons. Bella hadn't been camping since she was a little girl. Her father had taken her when she was a kid every summer when she visited him.

She was a product of divorced parents and that meant spending the school year with her mother, Renee, and summers with her father, Charlie. When Bella turned fifteen, she didn't want to spend her summers away from her friends, so she told her dad she wouldn't be coming. He had hidden his sadness well but Bella regretted the decision almost immediately, for it was only two weeks later that Charlie had passed away from a heart attack.

Renee had never camped so it had been six years since she'd slept in a tent. The memories were bittersweet but she thought who better to create new memories camping with than the boy she loved.

Ben just wanted to get laid.

He had been dating Bella for over nine months and couldn't believe he had barely rounded third base. He thought if he could get her alone for a couple days, she would see it was a natural thing and blah blah blah….Ben_ needed_ to get laid.

Bella threw her sleeping bag into the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat.

"I made a road mix," she said proudly, holding up her iPod.

"Sounds great, babe," Ben answered, cringing inside at having to listen to two hours of whiny girl bands.

Bella had made sure she made a fair mix of music. She and Ben didn't always get along in that department so she created a mix of alternating songs to last them the trip. When Ben heard his favorite song come on first, he looked over and smiled at Bella, taking her hand.

"I love you, babe."

Bella smiled over at the boy driving. He wasn't what you would call handsome but he was pleasing to look at. His black hair had just been cut and Bella thought it was a little too short, but it grew fast enough that she didn't really worry herself with it. She kicked off her shoes and placed her feet on the dashboard, closing her eyes as they started their trip into the woods.

"Babe, we're here," Ben's soft voice rolled over Bella as he gently shook her awake.

Bella looked out and was amazed at the beauty before her. The trees looked lush and large and the mountains were off in the distance. She jumped out of the car and stretched her legs before noticing all the large roots covering the ground.

"Ben? Where do we set up the tent?"

"We have to hike in a little." At the desperation that crossed Bella's face, Ben continued, "Don't worry, it's only about fifteen minutes and it's flat."

Bella shot Ben a glance that told him he better not be lying. He chuckled in response and grabbed the bags out of the trunk. Bella took her duffle and slipped her arms into the straps like a backpack. It cut on her shoulders and arms a little but it would be manageable for the small walk. Hugging her sleeping bag in front of her, Bella followed Ben into the woods.

True to his word, Bella and Ben arrived approximately fifteen minutes later to the site. It was a small grassy area that was surrounded by three sides of thick woods and one side of a crystal clear lake. Bella smiled widely, she couldn't imagine any place more beautiful than the one she was now standing.

Ben watched her enjoy her surroundings for a couple moments before he grabbed the tent and started pulling out the poles to set up. Bella eagerly went to help him, but she promised a certain spot by the water that she would be back later with a book.

It turned out that Bella was more of an outdoorsman than Ben. When he fumbled with the tent, Bella stepped in and got it erect. She remembered her dad teaching her to find kindling to start a fire, and with Ben's matches, they had a fire going before the sun fell.

Bella looked through the cooler of food Ben had gone back to fetch while she made up the bed in the tent. She pulled out the steaks and seasoned them before placing the frying pan over the fire. Ben grabbed a beer and handed Bella a cooler as she cooked dinner.

"I'm really glad we came," Bella said, smiling up at Ben. "Work has been killing me lately and…I don't know. I just don't think office work is my passion."

"What is your passion?" he inquired.

Bella shrugged. She had no idea what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She looked around and briefly thought if she could live out in the woods and be a hermit, that _that_ may just be her calling.

They ate a meal of overdone steaks and potato chips while they talked a bit about Ben's job. He was three years older than Bella and an insurance salesman. He loved his job, and would become very enthusiastic while talking about it, but even that didn't make the topic interesting.

After three yawns, Ben got the hint and suggested they retire. Bella nodded and packed away the food while Ben took care of the dishes.

Bella unzipped the tent and crawled in, grabbing her pajamas from the top of her bag. She stripped down and threw on the flannel pajama pants and a tank top with an oversized sweater to top it off. Bella hadn't wanted to get cold so she had packed practical.

Bella had the blanket pulled up to her chin by the time Ben entered the tent. Bella had taken their two sleeping bags and zipped them together, giving them one larger blanket to snuggle in. Ben stripped down to his boxers and started to crawl in.

"Aren't you going to put something on? You're going to freeze."

Ben smirked at her. "I'll be okay."

Ben settled next to her and Bella could feel the heat leaving his body quickly. He inched in closer to her and suddenly she could feel his hips pressed tight against her backside. And he seemed to be happy to be there.

Bella felt his lips brush across her neck and it tickled a little, so she let out a little giggle. His hand came over her hip and ran under her sweatshirt until he touched the bare skin between her pants and top.

Bella jumped. "Shit, Ben. Your hands are freezing."

"Come on babe, help me warm them up." He dipped his hand into her pants and Bella let out a whiny moan.

"Ben, come on. I'm tired."

Ben stopped his hand but didn't remove it until he had taken a dramatically deep breath. He moved his hips back from Bella but he kept his torso spooning hers.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered.

Bella threaded her fingers with his, which were now resting on her stomach on the outside of her sweatshirt. She answered with a hushed, "Goodnight," and quickly fell asleep.

Bella woke up to the sound of the tent rustling and Ben stepping back inside. She smiled up at him and he gave a quick smile back. She watched him as he changed with a certain fascination. He pulled on the same pair of pants he was wearing the day before and she noticed the way the muscles in his legs moved. She had read enough romance novels to know she should feel something at the sight of her nearly naked boyfriend, but Bella had long grown out of the notion that she was a lustful woman. She loved the man in front of her and that was enough.

"See something you like?" Ben asked as he caught her staring. He took a few extra seconds to bring the shirt down over his abdomen. Ben was thin, and he wasn't overly defined, but men never seemed to notice any of their failings. It was one of the things Bella liked about him.

"My mountain man," Bella chuckled as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Even though Ben had seen her naked before, she wasn't comfortable being nude in front of him in this setting. She grabbed her shorts and a clean pair of underwear before bringing them under the blanket and performing the difficult task of changing while still sitting on her ass.

Ben shook his head but left her alone in the tent. He knew he would have his work cut out for him this trip but he had the perfect day planned, and at the end of it, Bella would finally be his in the best way. He loved her, but he was also a twenty-three year-old male, and at that age, love meant sex.

Ben had some muffins and orange juice out of the cooler by the time Bella was dressed. She came up beside him and leaned down, kissing him sweetly. After the quick breakfast, Ben started his seduction plan.

"I have a surprise," he started, and Bella narrowed her eyes. She usually wasn't fond of surprises but since she knew it would only involve the two of them, she decided to let it go. "We're going fishing."

Bella made a small happy noise as she jumped into Ben's arms. Fishing was another activity she had done a lot when she stayed with her dad and she had really missed it.

Ben wrapped his arms around Bella and smiled at the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. When she released him he went to grab the fishing poles he had retrieved early that morning.

The two of them headed down the shoreline, until they found a nice grassy spot to sit, and casted their lines. Bella baited her hook like a pro but Ben was left struggling. After several attempts, Bella went to help. He snatched it away.

"I've got it."

"Okay," Bella said before turning back to her rod and sending the line sailing into the water.

Bella sat for a couple minutes enjoying the feel of the water's gentle tug on her line when Ben started shrieking profanities.

"What?" she asked, whipping her head to him.

"I fucking hooked myself," he replied, showing her a pinprick of blood on his finger.

"Really? Ben, you're going to scare the fishes."

Ben grumbled underneath his breath, so Bella put down her line and straddled his lap. She grabbed his finger and brought it up to her mouth and kissed it softly.

"Better?"

"Much," he answered before grabbing her hips and deepening the kiss.

Bella wiggled a little in his lap and Ben grabbed her ass in reply. Their kiss built until Bella had to break away for breath. Not wanting to stop, Ben latched his lips to her neck and continued kissing and sucking.

Bella liked kissing Ben; it felt nice to her, but in order to really enjoy herself, she had to concentrate. She really had to focus on his lips on her skin, where his hands were and….

"Ben!" she cried out.

"Yes," he replied but his face turned to shock as she leapt off him.

Bella grabbed her pole just before it was dragged into the water. She reeled the line in, and in a couple minutes, she was holding a seven pound trout. Ben looked at the flopping fish and hoped Bella knew how to cook and clean the thing. He hadn't really expected to catch anything but Bella looked so happy and cute holding her trophy he couldn't help but feel happy about it.

Bella spent the next hour cleaning and prepping the fish so they could eat it for dinner. Once she was done, she was up to her elbows in slime and smelled like a…well, fish.

"I need to change," she said to Ben, heading to the tent.

"No," Ben shouted, stopping her just in time. "You cannot go in there with those clothes on, babe, the tent will reek."

Ben offered to grab Bella some clothes out of her bag. He took a few moments to search through in hopes that she had brought something sexy. He was a little disappointed to see her regular cotton bras and boy shorts. He grabbed another pair of shorts and a tank top and headed back outside.

Bella had stripped and hung her clothes on a nearby tree, venturing into the chilly water to clean off. She liked the feel of the cold on her skin after working in the hot sun. When she saw Ben come out with her clothes, she was feeling fresher and a little feisty.

"Come on in, the waters fine." She tried to make her voice low and husky but it just came off sounding silly. It didn't seem to matter to Ben, though, who had stripped in record time and was flapping in the breeze as he ran into the water.

Bella watched as Ben dove under, and she screamed when she felt him brush up along her leg. He came up, sliding his chest against hers. Her nipples were sensitive from the cold water and the feeling made her a little breathy.

Ben leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers. Bella had never been naked at the same time as her boyfriend. It had always seemed safer that way; easier to stop herself from crossing that last line. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but she knew it was something.

Ben's hands roamed up over her breasts and Bella's back arched, pushing her hips into his. Ben let out a moan as his hardness was finally getting some attention.

"Wait," Bella cried out.

"What is it, babe?" Ben asked, kissing her neck softly and running his hands up and down her arms.

"Don't you think we are getting a little carried away here?"

"No," he answered simply.

"Ben," Bella whined a little, pulling out of his arms. "I do not want lake water in my coochie."

Bella watched as Ben swam towards the shore and sighed. She could see he was getting frustrated with her but she had to follow her heart, and right then, her heart was telling her to stop.

Bella appreciated that Ben was trying to ease the tension of the situation by being extra sweet for the remainder of the day, and by the time they had finished their fish dinner, Bella felt much better.

Of course that only lasted until they were in their tent. As soon as Bella lay down on the air mattress, Ben was on top of her. He kissed her with a sloppy mouth and his hands wandered roughly.

"Ben?" Bella squeaked.

"Hmmmmm," he answered, clearly not listening to her.

"Ben, what has gotten into you?" She tried to push him off but he kept his strong body on hers.

"Bella, come on. We love each other. Why can't you give me this?"

Ben had just answered his own question but didn't even realize it. Bella thought the act shouldn't have been something she gave but something they shared, and Ben had never made it feel like that. Feeling like you owed someone sex never made you want to pay up.

"No, Ben," she said firmly as she pushed him off.

Ben rolled over and groaned, he felt rejected and humiliated and he lashed out.

"Come on, Bella, don't be frigid."

She looked at him and saw the anger in his face, and couldn't find a trace of the handsome boy she loved. Moving to stand up, Ben grabbed her and tried to pull her to him, maybe even to apologize, but it was too late. Bella felt attacked, and she kneed Ben in the family jewels and escaped the tent.

Ben was a few steps behind her as she stumbled across the campsite.

"Babe, I'm sorry, just come back."

"You stay away from me, Benjamin Cheney! I mean it."

Ben took another step towards Bella, and with her adrenaline so high, she turned on her heel and ran. She darted through the trees swiftly and quietly, trying to get away from him. Bella ran until her legs cramped and her lungs burned.

When she stopped, she tried to listen for the sound of Ben chasing her, but all she could hear was her heartbeat and her labored breaths. When those calmed, she found she had another problem. She had no idea where she was.

Then she started to doubt herself. Why had she been so scared of Ben? He had just been wound up and upset but did she really believe he would hurt her? She doubted it. She looked around and headed back in the direction she had come. Only it didn't take her long to figure out nothing looked familiar.

"Ben," she called timidly, hoping he was close.

She strained to hear but the only sounds were the crickets.

"Ben?" Her voice was louder and she was rewarded by a rustle in the trees. She walked towards the sound but stopped when she heard an inhuman growl.

The next thing she knew, Bella was on her back, staring up at a pair of feral eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: **Beautiful Savage**  
><strong>Author<strong>: Readingmama/Vampiremama  
><strong>Beta:<strong> AcrossTheSkyInStars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Continuity**: AH/AU  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M – For sexy times

**Summary: **After getting lost in the woods on a camping trip, Bella finds a man who is living a different life. Can two such different worlds mesh when communication is nearly impossible?

**A/N-Thanks to everyone reading, I really appreciate all the reviews. FF changed my settings on me so I tried to reply to all the reviews but those who had their DM's shut off I couldn't. **

**Thanks to Tanya for beta'ing and my ficpet Chartwilightmom for prereading. **

**This is a day early because I am too excited to wait to post!  
><strong>

Chapter 2

The ground around her was soft, softer than she remembered when she fell. Bella kept her eyes closed; if the animals that attacked were still around, she thought it was best if she played dead. After all, she had been passed out for who knows how long and she was still alive, lying still was her best bet.

She strained to listen, and when she didn't hear any noises, she opened her eyes. Bella gasped when it wasn't the open sky she saw but what appeared to be a roof of rock. Her surroundings were dark but not pitch black. It had been dusk when she ran from Ben, and the fact that it still was told her she hadn't been out long, or else it was days. It hadn't felt like days.

She didn't have time to notice the small hole that was the only way in or out of the spacious cave or the fact that she was laying on a bed of moss, because a large snout came over her face and sniffed.

Bella swallowed hard, she didn't want to make any sudden movements but her chest was disobeying that order, jumping up and down like child with a skipping rope. She looked at the large, light grey wolf that stood above her, it cocked its head at her but his ears were back, and Bella knew enough about animals to know that wasn't a good sign.

The wolf put its giant paw on Bella's chest and she felt the weight of it crushing her. She was a small woman, and if the animal placed its full weight on that paw, it was likely to crush her windpipe. A growl came from the other side of the cave and Bella closed her eyes.

There was more than one, she thought. Bella started saying some prayers.

Bella didn't anticipate the next touch as her eyes were closed tight. When the warm paw came in contact with her face, she whimpered, but when she felt the familiar digits of a human hand, her eyes snapped open.

"Thank God," she said, panicked. "You have to get me out of here, there are wolves."

The man above her leaned over and tilted his head to the side, not unlike the big wolf had done earlier.

"Wolves," she said again for emphasis, but the man continued to look at her confused. "Do you speak?"

When he did not answer her again, Bella scooted back and rose to her hands and knees, closing her eyes in embarrassment, and howled, quietly. "Wolves," she said again.

The sound made the man react and he approached her on his hands and knees. Bella opened her eyes again and watched the man move. She was stunned by it. She had never seen someone move so gracefully on their hands and knees like that. He inched towards her carefully, keeping eye contact with her. It gave Bella a moment to take in his appearance.

His eyes jumped out at her first. Intense and dark, so much that at first glance, one would probably just assume his eyes were brown, but they were in fact green. His eyelashes were long and curled in a way that any woman would be jealous of. His face was tanned and covered in a thick beard that was almost a burgundy color. His hair, although dirty, was a color that Bella had never seen before. Not quite red and not quite golden, it couldn't be called anything but bronze.

Then her eyes shifted down his neck, and she found herself gasping again.

He was naked.

He was naked and he was pressing his face to hers, rubbing his dusty cheek against hers and then down the back of her neck, locking them together at the crook.

Bella had a big personal space bubble, like the size of a room big, and this naked and dirty man had not only penetrated it, but was rolling around in it like a giant sand pit. In any other situation, Bella would have pulled back, and possibly slapped the man, but what she saw over his shoulder was much more troubling.

The large grey wolf that she thought had been scared off by the naked stranger was standing behind him with three of its even larger friends. The largest was a midnight black wolf, and it seemed to stand just a little ahead of the other ones. The russet colored one was the next largest and the one Bella found the most striking. There was a smaller chocolate brown one that watched Bella with an almost amused look, if wolves had the ability to emote.

"Don't move," Bella whispered to her ally. She'd let him rub up against her all he wanted as long as he could find a way out of the cave, because she couldn't seem to see one.

"Shit, shit, shit," Bella muttered as the grey wolf came forward at the sound of her voice.

The man spun his head to see what had caught Bella's attention and growled when he saw the wolf approach.

"You might not want to do that," she prompted as the wolf barred its teeth.

The man then rose off his knees onto his feet, but kept his hands on the ground. He snarled and produced his own teeth.

This was the moment Bella was sure she was going to die. With a crazy man. In a cave. And a virgin, to boot.

But something amazing happened, and as the man rose, the grey wolf backed off. Bella had no idea how an unarmed, naked man had scared a wolf, but she didn't want to question a miracle so soon after making peace with God.

The grey wolf lowered onto its belly and the man went up as Bella watched, flabbergasted. He reached out and placed his hand on top of the wolf's head and scratched it. The wolf seemed to enjoy his attentions, but when it looked back at Bella, it knocked his hand away and trotted out of the cave.

The man turned back to Bella but now she was afraid of him. It was clear to her that he was with them and that meant he wasn't with her. She sat back on her ass and tried to tuck herself into a corner in the wall as the man crawled over to her. He had lowered himself back down to his knees but Bella couldn't help the sob as she watched him grow near.

"Please, please," she whispered between breaths.

Her tears stopped him in his tracks and he looked back to the other wolves several times for council. He made a strange noise that came from low in his chest and motioned with his head, it cued the other wolves to leave.

When the last tail had exited through the mouth of the cave, he turned back. Sitting back on his knees, he sat and waited for Bella to calm herself. When she realized he wasn't attempting to hurt her, she crawled a couple paces toward him and then lifted herself in a crouch. She moved quickly past the man to the exit of the cave but came to a halt when she heard a whimper behind her.

Turning, she saw the man stare back at her with large eyes; he looked broken and sad.

"Don't look at me like that," Bella begged the same way one might do to a puppy begging for an extra treat.

The man leaned in to listen but it was clear he understood little or nothing of what Bella had said.

"Do you have a name?" she asked, and then rolled her eyes. Of course he couldn't answer, if he didn't understand English, he probably didn't speak it either. Bella tried again, this time tapping on her chest. "Bella….Bella."

She waited to see if he would respond. He moved his mouth around, trying to find the sounds. He tapped his chest as his raspy voice spoke.

"B…B…Bell…Bell-la-la."

Bella giggled, and then promptly blamed it on her nerves.

"No, I'm Bella," she said tapping her chest again.

This time he responded immediately. "Bell-la." Again, he tapped his torso, only this time Bella noticed something on his wrist.

Bella held out her hand, palm up, and the man flinched back. She kept her hand still until he came back to his neutral stance and she pointed at her wrist, and then his. He looked down at the woven bracelet on his arm and covered it with his other hand in a protective motion.

"I won't take it, I just want to see it," Bella said softly, hoping to get her intention across in tone if nothing else.

He looked at her in the eyes, studying her carefully, and then crawled close enough to her that they could touch. Bella took his outstretched arm and ran her fingers over the fabric. She brushed his skin lightly and he shuddered. Bella's head shot up, worried she had spooked him, but he didn't look scared. There was a much more primal look in his eyes that made Bella drop his hand. As she tried to move away, his large fingers wrapped around her tiny wrist and Bella felt the panic rise. Before she had a real chance to struggle, he placed her hand on his wrist so she would hold it again.

Bella tentatively held his arm again, her chest thumping as she watched his face for signs of danger. He met her eyes and then looked back down at the bracelet. Bella followed his gaze and brought her other hand back up to touch it. She hesitated just over the woven trinket before she pinched the fabric and rotated it across his wrist.

She was surprised to see a word woven into the back. It was such a small thing but she felt better. Looking up, she smiled at the man, temporarily forgetting the previous tension.

"Edward," she said, "your name is Edward."

He watched her with rapt fascination but didn't speak again. So she held her palm to her breast and said, "Bella," and then touched his chest, "Edward."

He looked down at her hand on his chest and she removed it quickly. He brought his own and placed it where hers had just vacated. He looked up at her, his face showing his attempt at understanding.

"Edward," she repeated.

"Ehd—weeerd," he repeated and then lifted his eyebrows. Bella nodded her head.

Edward let out a bark that sounded akin to a laugh. The chortle was somewhere between animal and human and Bella felt some of the tension leave. She couldn't help chuckle along as he found some relief in having a name.

Bella took a deep breath and said for her own sake rather than Edward's, "I need to get back to camp."

He made no move to stop her this time, and as she got near the entrance of the cave, she noticed how dark it was outside. Dusk had left and now the only light was the moon. Just stepping outside the cave made Bella feel nervous again. She didn't know where the wolves had gone but no doubt it hadn't been far.

She took a few steps out into the night and felt unsure. She had no idea which way to go and she was dressed only in her pajamas. It was summer, but the night was still cool, and Bella only had socks on her feet. Wondering if the strange wolf man could help her, Bella turned back, only to be startled by Edward standing behind her.

He stood awkwardly on his two feet, as if he didn't quite know how to get his balance that way. He took a wobbly step towards Bella and she reached out to steady him. His eyes dropped down again to where her skin touched his. He motioned for her to go back into the cave with his head. She looked out into the woods and then back at the entrance of the cave.

It would be stupid to try and find her way back in the dark, she reasoned with herself. Edward let her go into the cave before dropping down to his hands and following her through the hole.

She stood, hunched over slightly in the cave. It was about four and a half feet high so she could stand, as long as she bent at the waist and hunched her back. She watched as Edward curled up in a ball on the floor between her and the entrance.

She watched him for a minute before sinking down to the ground. She huddle on the cool floor and brought her legs up to her chest. It wasn't long before she found herself shivering. She willed herself to sleep, hoping she wouldn't notice the cold, but the more she thought of it, the harder it was.

First her feet felt numb, and then it moved up her legs, her body tried to produce heat by vibrating her spine in her back. She felt pain where she was tense, but she was unable to stop it. Stretching out was not an option.

Bella heard Edward moving behind her but she didn't have the energy to turn and look at him. She felt him just behind her and was thankful he was there. She expected him to spoon her but she was mistaken by his nature yet again.

Edward took his large hand and pawed at her stomach until she rolled on her back, then he laid himself against her side, draping his leg over hers, his arm across her stomach, and finally, his head on her chest. The position was made even more intimate by the fact that he was naked, but with the heat coming off him and into her body, Bella didn't care. At least he wasn't excited.

It took a while for Bella to start to warm up, but even with Edward's extra body heat, she had a hard time getting to sleep. Unable to be restless under his large body, Bella closed her eyes and tried to count sheep. After nearly a hundred, she found herself drifting off.

When Bella awoke, there were three things she was sure of.

She was warm.

She was surrounded by fur.

And Edward was a lot happier than he had been last night.

Bella ranked her problems and decided the morning wood ranked second to the large russet rump that rested by her head. Especially because out of the two of them, the wolf was awake.

**E/N- I give teasers to those who review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: **Beautiful Savage**  
><strong>Author<strong>: Readingmama/Vampiremama  
><strong>Beta:<strong> AcrossTheSkyInStars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Continuity**: AH/AU  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M – For sexy times

**Summary: **After getting lost in the woods on a camping trip, Bella finds a man who is living a different life. Can two such different worlds mesh when communication is nearly impossible?

**A/N- WOW guys. The support for this has been…well beautiful. Thank you to everyone reading, alerting, and/or reviewing. I heart you all. **

**Thank you to Tanya for beta'ing Savageward and to Chartwilightmom for pre reading. **

**As always I give teasers to those who review and there is an additional teaser that can be found on Facebook on the Fanficaholics Anon Teaser Forum.**

Chapter 3

Bella held her calm as she tried to decide her best course of action. Waking up to a wolf gazing down at her had caused her to realize she had a very full bladder. She pushed her rear back, pressing it tight against Edward's morning glory.

"Edward," she said quietly but with purpose. "Edward."

Edward's response was a heavy arm that flung itself over Bella's abdomen and a couple of hip circles against her ass. If she hadn't been terrified, she might have rolled her eyes at the predictability of men.

The wolf stuck its muzzle right down by her face, and before Bella could make another sound, she felt its warm wet tongue lick her from chin to brow. She was too relieved to be grossed out and the tension released in a small giggle. The bouncing of her body caused a groan from behind her and an arm to tighten across her belly, which in turn made her clench her legs together.

"Edward," she said again.

This time he woke from her voice. He loosened the slack of his arm but didn't let her go. Instead, he nuzzled her neck with his chin. His breathing became very heavy very fast, and before she knew it, Bella was flat on her back and Edward was on all fours above her.

He looked down at her with a dark lust in his eyes. His chest rose and fell with his breath and Bella found herself between a rock and a hard place, literally. She dug out the painful pebble from behind her back and tossed it off to the side.

She looked up to the man hovering over her and acknowledged to herself that he was a good looking man. She waited to see what he might do, and when he did nothing, she decided to try and get out from underneath him. She could tell from the look in his eyes what he wanted, but he seemed unsure about how to get it.

As soon as Bella pulled herself out from under his arms, she got on her hands and knees and started crawling to the door of the cave, and that was when he knew how to get it. Edward was behind her quickly and pressed the top of himself to her, causing her to fall on her stomach. Edward winced as he landed awkwardly on top of her, confused as to the result of his attempted mating.

He grabbed at her hips, propped her back end up, and rubbed himself against her. Bella was one part embarrassed, one part turned on, and three parts really needing to pee. She tried to buck him off her but that only seemed to excite him further. His long arms held her in place, his hands right below her armpits. He pushed and rubbed against her, frustrated that he couldn't find a way in.

Then he saw his opening. He retracted one hand and clasped onto the waistband of Bella's pajama pants. She was in full on panic now, this was no longer a funny misunderstanding, this was going to be rape in a moment.

"Edward, no," she said firmly.

Her tone was enough to stop him. She looked back over her shoulder, and he looked at her, confused.

"Nnnnooo."

Bella tucked her knees under her body and sat back on her feet, careful not to get into the same position that set him off. Once she was upright, she swiveled.

"No," she repeated and shook her head.

He didn't understand but the confusion was enough for him to stop. Bella looked around and noticed that at some point when she had her face in the dirt, the other wolves had left. She wondered if they had meant to give them some privacy or if they normally just got up and left in the morning.

Bella couldn't help but compare the situation to the one she'd had with Ben the previous night. Both men's intentions were the same but Edward didn't know better, and maybe that should have scared her more, but she found herself nowhere near as terrified as she had been with Ben. She wondered if it was the trust she had given Ben. He broke it, but Edward hadn't broken anything, he just hadn't been taught. He was one of his wolves, and they didn't court. Who knew if Edward had ever seen a woman before, if this was his first attempt at being able to mate ever? Bella was actually very impressed with his restraint. That alone gave her the trust in Edward that Ben had so willingly tossed away.

Bella held up her hand, palm facing Edward and said, "Stay."

He cocked his head to the side but didn't move. She kept her eyes on him as she made her way outside of the cave. Bella walked briskly towards the trees, after she had gotten several feet into in the bush, she dropped her pants and squatted near a rock, holding onto it for balance.

She let out a relieved sigh and then stood up, only to see Edward on the other side of the rock. She let out a yelp and took a step back, landing her sock clad foot right in her little trench. Bella made a face as she pulled her foot out of Lake Bella and Edward followed her gaze down to her foot. His face lightened as his lips turned up into a smirk, and then a full on smile.

Bella glared down at him but followed him when he nudged her leg. As she walked, she reached down and grabbed her sock, pulling it off and hanging onto it with two fingers at a safe distance from her body.

In only a few minutes, Bella found herself standing in front of the lake. She dipped down and put her sock in the chilly water, rinsing it out. She looked down at her clothes and thought they could use a wash after all the time she had spent in the dirt over the last couple of days. The water was very tempting but she had no way of asking Edward to give her some privacy. It was a nearly rude request since he had been stark naked since they met, but Bella was not as comfortable with her au natural self as Edward was.

She sat down on the edge of the bank and placed her wet sock next to her to dry. Then she took off the other one and decided to rinse it as well. The sun would dry it in plenty of time before she would need them again. Edward came and sat next to her, mimicking her position; knees up and hands resting behind her body.

"I wish I could know about you," Bella whispered.

She looked over at his confused face and shook her head. In the sun, his beard seemed even redder and bushy. He got back in his regular position, on hands and feet, and moved closer to the water. He dunked his face in and then brought it up, shaking it like a dog would after a bath. Bella laughed and shrieked as the water droplets went flying at her, landing on her skin. Edward turned to her and laughed.

"You did that on purpose!" she said haughtily.

Bella rolled up the pant legs of her pajama bottoms and stood up. Tossing her sweater off to the side, she headed into the water so her feet were wet, and then daintily kicked some water at Edward. His head snapped up and his face was unreadable. She wasn't sure if he was aware that this was a game or if her playful nature was misread. Bella hoped that she hadn't angered him.

Edward swooped with his hand and sent a spray of water at Bella, soaking the bottom of her pants and leaving wet spots on her tank top.

"Oh you did not just do that," Bella said, stalking towards him with a smile on her face. Bending down, she swatted some water at him.

Then he pounced.

Bella had enough time to close her mouth before she hit the water. Edward's body landed on top of hers but was gone again in a flash. She opened her eyes but found she was unable to see as the water was white with bubbles from the quick movements. When she surfaced from the water, she was staring at the back end of four growling wolves.

Edward was standing on the other side of them, looking shaken but alert. Taking in the stance of the wolves, Bella realized that they were protecting her. They had thought Edward was hurting her, which would have been a sweet notion if she wasn't worried they would retaliate against him.

Bella took a step cautiously towards the wolves. The sound of her sloshing in the water caused the russet colored wolf to turn its head to her. Bella held up her hands in front of her, palms facing out.

"It's okay, we were just playing," she said softly.

The wolf looked at Edward and then back at Bella before coming up to her. Bella held still as the wolf sniffed her, and when it was done, she bent down and offered her hand, as she would for a dog. The wolf sniffed and then pressed its face against her palm. Bella pet the handsome wolf and found herself in awe of its trust in her.

The other wolves had turned to watch what had progressed between the russet wolf and Bella. They walked to the girl in the wet pajamas and waited for their turn to meet her. All except one, the grey wolf hung back, watching the exchange more carefully. Edward walked up and ran his hand down the wolf's head and back, and it looked up at him, nuzzling his leg.

Bella laughed as the wolves nearly knocked her over with their eagerness for her attention. She studied each of them, and being this close, she could see the three wolves that were around her were male. She looked up and nearly froze at the sight of Edward glistening in the sunlight with the grey wolf at his side. He looked regal and wild at the same time, and, of course, very handsome.

Bella bit her lip while she studied the wolf man unabashed. He watched her study him and he seemed to enjoy the attention. Bella finally looked away but she knew she would never forget the image of the naked man in the sun.

Edward, not having learned the modesty of civilization, had no problem keeping his eyes on Bella. Her shirt clung to her chest and became nearly see-through. Even though Bella had turned her eyes, she could feel his gaze on her, and she shivered.

Her stomach gurgled loudly and the sound seemed to break the moment, sending the black and the chocolate brown wolf trotting away, and Edward smiling. It also seemed to alert Bella to just how hungry she actually was.

Edward made his way out of the water gracefully and Bella sloshed behind him in her wet clothes. Once they were both out of the water, he led her to a tree. He touched the tree, and then her, and then the tree again.

"You want me to stay here?" she asked, laying her palm against the tree.

Edward watched her as he took a few steps away from her, making sure she stayed in place, and Bella was convinced that she understood him correctly. Bella had a hard time not watching his nude body as he walked away from her. Now that she didn't feel in danger, the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes seemed like a bigger deal.

And it sure didn't help when he stretched up and howled into the air before dropping down on his hands, giving her a perfect view of his firm backside. Bella knew he had no idea what the view of his body would do to a woman, because if he did, he would have looked back at her with a cheeky expression on his face. Instead, he disappeared into the bush with the four other wolves.

Once alone, Bella became very aware of her wet clothes. Not knowing how long they would be gone, Bella pushed down her flannel pants and took them off, wringing them out as much as she could. She placed them on the tree branch in the sun and then took off her tank top, giving it the same treatment. She looked down at her underwear but decided it wasn't wet enough to worry. She grabbed her sweatshirt and threw it on. It was long enough that it covered all her necessary bits.

Sitting down so her back rested against the tree, Bella looked out at the water and smiled at its majesty. She could remember when she was a young girl with her father out at the lake. They would sit in quiet and just enjoy nature. It was something she had always admired about her father. No matter how busy his world was, he always took time to enjoy the small things; the reflection of the sun on the water, the green of the trees, and the joy of catching your own dinner.

Other than being hungry, Bella didn't feel any worry about being left alone in the woods. In fact, she found it relaxing. She wondered briefly if she should be looking for Ben, but if she left the tree, then Edward might not be able to find her again. That thought panicked her, but he was, after all, her only hope in finding her camp again.

Bella's clothes dried before Edward and the wolves returned. She slipped back into the pants and top, rolling the legs up. They were still dirty, but at least they weren't wet anymore. Bella let the sweatshirt hang back up on the branch as it was getting much too warm to wear it.

Bella didn't hear Edward approach until he was nearly beside her. She turned her head and let out a scream as he dropped a bloody rabbit from his mouth next to her. Scrambling away from the crimson carcass, Bella's frantic eyes met Edward's hurt ones.

"What the hell?" she shrieked.

Edward looked at her with a confused face; still on his knees, he touched his stomach and then looked at the rabbit. Bella looked at the bereft bunny and then back at the sad puppy eyes of Edward. She crawled toward Edward and gently touched his face.

"Thank you," she said. She picked up the grisly meat and held it.

Edward made a motion to eat, but Bella shook her head. "I can't eat it like this."

It took a few minutes for her to explain but she finally got her point across and Edward led her back to the cave. Once they were there, Bella went into the woods nearby and gathered some sticks as Edward watched her with curiosity. Once she had enough kindling, she built a structure with the wood. It had been many years since she had started a fire but she could recall perfectly the steps her father had taught her when she was ten.

She took the dry brush and placed it over her base log before she twisted another stick on top. Rubbing her hands back and forth quickly, smoke started to rise. She leaned down and blew lightly, watching the red flare before it failed to catch. She turned the stick again in her hand; this time the fire caught in a couple minutes, and she was startled at a sharp sound that came from Edward.

He had pushed himself away and was hiding behind a large rock. Bella would have laughed if it wasn't for the absolute fear on his face.

"Hey," she said, walking up to him. "It's okay."

He glanced up at Bella, but then his eyes fled back to the fire. Bella held out her hand and he took it, coaxing him out from behind the rock. He followed her hesitantly, keeping a watch over the burning logs.

After a few minutes of maneuvering, Bella got Edward to sit near the fire but not too close. The heat scared him but he was interested in what Bella was going to do with it.

The rabbit had been ripped apart enough that Bella didn't need a knife to skin it. She pulled the fur from the flesh, her stomach churning as she uncovered the meat. Then she took the legs and attached them together as best she could around a stick. She wasn't sure the thick leaves she used to bind the feet would hold but she didn't have much else in the way for options. Thrusting the animal into the fire was the first thing to cause Edward to move.

He stepped toward the bunny, upset that it had gone into the fire. Bella placed her hand on his back and he looked at her.

"It's okay, I'm just cooking it."

He didn't seem convinced that things would be okay because he kept looking back into the fire with a forlorn expression on his face. Bella watched as the fire cooked Edward's kill. Her stomach began grumbling again after it started smelling like meat and not blood. She pulled her stick out of the fire and was happy to see that her bindings had held. She thought about her dad and knew he would be proud of her.

Bella set the animal on a rock and waited for it to cool. Edward, on his hands and feet, scurried over to the rabbit. He leaned in and sniffed it before pulling back abruptly with a scowl on his face. Bella watched in fascination as he leaned in again, this time touching his nose to the belly of the animal. This time he jerked back and growled as he pawed at his nose.

"Did you burn yourself?" Bella asked as she approached him. She pulled his hands back from his face and saw a small red mark on the tip of his nose. She leaned forward and blew a cool breath on his burn, hoping to help it a little. However, she ended up laughing when Edward snapped at her breath the way a dog would.

The smile that lit up Bella's face caused Edward to don a more human emotion. He looked at her with fascination and something else very male. He closed the distance between them by shifting his hands towards her. Edward's face, so close to hers, resulted in Bella feeling a little dizzy. She closed her eyes, and waited for his lips to connect with hers, but instead, he rubbed his cheek against hers.

She opened her eyes and he sat back to look at her. Bella smiled at him.

"Does that mean you like me?" she asked, chuckling a little. "Well this is what most people do when they like someone."

Bella, without thinking, leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against Edward's. He sat very still, unsure of what to do with her actions. With her mouth on his, Bella felt something she had never really felt before.

Desire.

Bella moved her lips a little, trying to get Edward to respond, and when he did, his kiss was inexperienced and sloppy, but Bella had never felt anything like it before. She pulled back, panting hard for such a small kiss. She had never felt like that when she'd kissed Ben.

Edward's eyes were wide and excited as he tried to close the distance between them again eagerly. Bella put her hand on his chest to stop him. Thinking of her boyfriend had quickly thrown a bucket of cold water on her.

"I think it's probably cooled," Bella said nervously.

When Edward looked at her in confusion, she motioned to the rabbit. Bella picked it up and tore off a section, offering it to Edward. He leaned in and took it with his mouth. She bit into a piece, and even though it was overdone and unseasoned, it was delicious on her empty stomach.

A few hours later, Bella stood over Edward as he emptied his stomach into the surrounding woods. The cooked meat hadn't sat well in his stomach and Bella felt awful. She rubbed his back and accompanied him to the stream where he took long drinks of water.

By the time they had arrived back at the cave, the other wolves had settled in. Bella didn't feel nearly as nervous around them since they were at the stream, and she only tensed once when the russet laid beside her in the cave. The night was cool, and with her sweater on, Bella welcomed the furry wolf against her side. Edward settled in next to her again and nuzzled his neck into hers. It was an intimate position but Edward didn't seem to notice the effect it had on Bella. With his warm breath rushing across her skin, Bella stayed awake for nearly an hour with nothing but thoughts of Edward's lips on hers.

She had a fleeting thought right before she fell asleep, and she hoped she would forget it in the morning. Unfortunately, when morning came, the thought was still there. Reluctantly, she sat up and headed out of the cave. She knew now the way to the lake, which meant all she had to do was follow it to get back to the campsite.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I can't say thank you enough for all the wonderful reviews I've received. **

**Thank you to Tanya for beta'ing Savageward and to Chartwilightmom for pre reading. **

**As always I give teasers to those who review and there is an additional teaser that can be found on Facebook on the Fanficaholics Anon Teaser Forum.**

Chapter 4

"Bell-la?" Edward's voice found her as she stood watching the trees. She turned and faced him, the sadness in her eyes causing him to crawl up to her and then stand.

"I have to go." She bit her lip, a habit she had developed as a child when she tried to hide her emotions.

He followed her line of sight, looking for meaning in her words. She took a step forward and then muttered, "fuck it," before turning and grabbing him around the neck. Pulling him down to her, Bella kissed him, hard.

Edward's arms went around her waist and closed the distance between their bodies. She felt him press up against her and she mewled into his mouth. The sound drove him crazy and he pushed himself to her again. Bella felt the heat of him through her clothes and she knew the kiss was affecting him, and that it was affecting her, too.

Bella broke the kiss, only because she needed the air, but she didn't force Edward to let go of her. Instead, they stood locked together, panting. Once Bella's head cleared, the awkwardness returned, and she wiggled out of his arms. He whimpered, and the sound nearly broke her heart. His confused look made her want to stay and explain everything, teach him to speak, tell him why they had to stop instead of following their instincts. But she also didn't want to change a thing about him. He was perfect the way he was.

"I won't ever forget you," she said to him, her eyes filling with tears. The words were strong and true, she knew that no matter where her life took her, there would never be anyone like Edward.

She turned to leave and felt him close behind. Wordlessly, she faced him and held up her hand. She took a few steps backwards, and once she was sure he would stay, she spun and walked into the woods. Needing to put a little distance between them, she broke into a light jog, and followed the path she knew led to the water.

Once she hit the bank, she slowed down, tears falling from her eyes. She reached up and smeared the wetness, and when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye, she startled. The russet wolf walked up and sat down in front of her, looking at her sadly.

Reaching out slowly, she ran her hand over his head once. She watched him carefully, without Edward as a buffer, she wasn't sure the wolf would be as friendly. When he continued to sit there, she ran her hand along his soft hair again. Next, she gave him a little scratch by his ear which had him leaning his head into her hand. When she stopped petting, he used his head to push on her; the action reminded her of her neighbor's dog growing up when he demanded attention.

"You're just like Jake," she laughed, and the wolf cocked his head at the sound. "Oh, you like that name? Okay, then you can be Jake." She paused. "You take care of Edward, okay? He doesn't belong where I'm going."

The wolf stood up and shook, causing Bella to laugh. She whispered a goodbye and left him standing by the water. She wished she had had a chance to say goodbye to all the wolves, but she knew she could never search them out. They found her, not the other way around.

Following the lake was not the quickest way back to camp but in just a couple of hours, Bella found herself looking at the familiar opening and at her blue and grey tent. Her relief came with sadness as she leaned up against the tree and looked at the site. She felt like it had been a year since she was there last.

A rustle in the bush caused her to turn, and she found herself staring into Edward's green eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," Bella whispered hurriedly. She didn't want any chance of pulling Edward out of his home. If people found him, they would take him away from this place, and Bella knew that would destroy someone like Edward. "Go home."

"Bella?" Ben's voice called out, and Bella turned to see his body appear from inside the tent. Bella!"

Ben rushed toward her, and she looked back, but Edward was gone. Bella found herself airborne as Ben picked her up and spun her around.

"Fuck, baby, I thought you were gone forever. I'm so sorry I was an ass." He kissed her, and his practiced kiss left her feeling cold and shaken. "Shit, let's get you out of here. You're shaking. Are you sick?"

Bella shook her head and tried to stop the tears from overflowing. Her mixture of fear for Edward and the knowledge that she would never see him again made her feel numb. She sat on a log while Ben packed up the campsite. She watched him with empty eyes and perhaps she was in shock.

The trees swayed gently in the breeze and Bella watched the leaves rustle as the wind caressed them. She couldn't help her eyes from scanning the forest line; was he still out there? She leaned forward and picked up the pot and camping knife that lay before her on the ground; the dirt still scorched from where Ben had had his campfire. She glanced over to see him rolling up the tent and she stood quickly, taking the items to the edge of the forest. Her heart was pumping fast, worried that she would be caught and have to give an explanation.

She placed them just out of sight and returned to her spot on the log. Glancing over, she saw Ben was still struggling to get the nylon fabric into the tiny carrying case. She heard him curse a couple of times as he would get it almost all the way in and it would start popping out the other side. Normally she would find humor in this, but she felt drained and looked on with disinterest.

Giving up, Ben just threw the whole thing in the cooler. He pulled out a water bottle and brought it to Bella and she tried to give him a smile. She tucked her hair behind her ears and caught a huge knot in her hair by her fingers. She tugged until it was too painful and just left it.

"I don't know what happened, Bella, but you look awful." Bella was almost sure Ben meant those words to be comforting but his lack of tact just annoyed her.

Ben packed up the car quickly and got them on the road. "We just have some granola bars left," he said, offering her one. She took it and unwrapped it, devouring it quickly.

The car ride back to the city was quiet. Bella fell asleep and dreamt the whole way home. When she awoke again, it was to the sight of her condo. Ben got out of the car and retrieved her bags from the trunk.

The place was just as she left it and yet it felt strange returning to it. She'd taken a long time to make it feel like home and now she wondered how she'd ever convinced herself of that. She hated living in an apartment type building but she hadn't been able to afford to rent a house. Having no access to nature, not even a yard, had been the cause of many small bouts of depression for her.

Ben put her things down in the living room, crossing over to her and pulling her into his arms. Bella couldn't help but think he was too short, too smooth and too dressed. She sighed and pulled away from him.

"I need a shower," she said.

"I'm going to stay here while you do. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Okay," Bella said wearily. All she wanted was a warm shower and to pass out.

The day had taken a lot out of her, and she wanted to be alone, but she understood the logic Ben placed forward. He was worried that she had hypothermia or something, how could she tell him that she slept warm and well cuddled between a wolf and a naked man? She couldn't, so she let him keep vigil on the couch while she cleaned up.

She peeled out of her pajamas, they were crusty and dirty and she didn't want to take them off at all. The mirror reflected her naked body back at her and she wondered if she could ever be like Edward, unashamed of her nudity. She concluded quickly that in the world she lived in, nudity was always sexual. No one wanted to be accosted buying milk at the grocery store.

Bella stepped into the shower and turned it on. The water was instantly too hot and she turned it down until it was nearly cold. It reminded her of the temperature of the lake where she had bathed with Edward. The memory caused her skin to flush.

"Stop thinking about him, Bella," she scolded herself as she picked up the soap.

There was a knock on the door. "Babe? Did you say something?"

"It was nothing," Bella called back.

Bella massaged the shampoo into her hair, rinsing it clean before repeating. She watched the dirt slide down the drain, erasing her two days in the woods. She grabbed her leave-in conditioner and applied liberally.

After she had dressed, she found Ben in the kitchen. A pot of water was boiling over and another pot was splattering pasta sauce all over her stove.

"Shit. You must be starving, but I am fucking useless in the kitchen." When Bella didn't answer, Ben huffed. "I tried."

"I know. Thank you," she sighed.

Bella walked past him and turned down both burners. She poured the pasta into the pot and added some salt. She was hungry but the mess that Ben was making in her kitchen was more harm than help. She wiped up the splattered sauce before it had a chance to harden and then went to sit at the table.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Ben asked as he took a bite of his dinner.

"No," Bella said a little quickly, and then amended, "I'm okay; I just need to sleep."

Ben left a while later with a chaste kiss and a promise to check in on her tomorrow. Bella called her work and left a message saying she wouldn't be in the next day. She hadn't missed any work unannounced but she was in no shape to show up tomorrow.

Bella sat on her couch and flipped on the TV but the noise from it just annoyed her. She had gotten used to the tranquil peace of the forest. Walking to her window, she pushed the curtains back, looking at the view. It was still too bright to sleep with the blinds open, so she closed them and pushed the curtains back in place.

Lying down on her bed, she had a hard time getting comfortable. Her bed was soft and she felt like she was sinking into it. After twisting from her back to her side, and then to her front, she huffed and flailed her arms, sending her pillow to the floor. She hung her head over the side of the bed to grab it, but stopped. Instead, she grabbed her blanket and pulled it off the bed as she made her way to the floor.

With the blanket wrapped around her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly. And that was the first night Bella slept on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- What is this you say a new chapter on Sunday! Well this special double dose week goes out to the lovely Luvrofink who is having a birthday today. So happy birthday to you and happy Easter to everyone! **

**Thank you to Tanya for beta'ing Savageward and to Chartwilightmom for pre reading. **

**As always I give teasers to those who review and there is an additional teaser that can be found on Facebook on the Fanficaholics Anon Teaser Forum.**

Chapter 5

A loud knock on the door startled Bella as she lay on the floor doing sit ups. She got up and answered it, surprised to see a few of her friends on the other side. Alice pushed her way past the others and into Bella's condo.

"My God, she lives," the tiny raven-haired girl shrieked.

Behind her, the others poured in, and Bella couldn't help but notice that none of them looked as sure about being there as Alice did. Alice and Bella had been friends since high school, when Bella had found herself pulled into Alice's group of friends by a fluke. She was assigned Alice as a lab partner in Biology and the tiny girl had adopted Bella into her clique.

Rosalie crossed her arms in front of her, a position she nearly lived in. She was painstakingly beautiful but her face always read 'bitch'. Bella had met Rose through Alice but the two of them never really hit it off, it was more of a 'you're friends with my friends so we hang out' kind of situation.

Next to Rosalie stood her latest boyfriend, Royce, a man that was attractive in a creepy sort of way. He had a thin mustache that usually only pedophiles rocked.

On the other side of them were Ben and his sister, Angela. Bella liked Angela but she was so quiet that she really didn't know much about the girl.

Looking around the room, Bella realized these were her closest friends, and yet she didn't really feel close to any of them, save Ben, but even their relationship had taken a toll since they had returned from the camping trip.

"What are you all doing here?" Bella asked, unable to keep the discomfort out of her voice. She always felt more comfortable one-on-one rather than in a group.

"You haven't come out with us once since you wandered off in the woods," Alice huffed, and Bella noticed Ben looked away.

She wondered just what Ben had told their friends about what had happened in the woods. From his look, Bella guessed he hadn't shared why exactly she had 'wandered' off. Not that she really expected him to. He had apologized, and she had forgiven him, but they were still nursing uncomfortable moments when they were alone together.

"I've been busy," Bella defended herself.

Alice looked down at Bella's sweat pants and sneered. "Obviously not shopping."

Bella puffed up as her anger built. "I wasn't exactly expecting company. I was working out."

Alice's face turned contrite in a flash, something she had many years practice at. She rarely thought before speaking and this was another of those occasions.

"Sorry, Bella, I just want you to come out with us. We are going to the new bar on fourteenth."

"Why didn't you just call?" she asked.

"We have called, you always say no," Rosalie added, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Sorry guys, I just haven't felt much like going out lately," Bella explained.

Her life had not felt the same since she returned from the woods. And try as she might, she had a hard time getting Edward out of her mind. She wondered what he was doing and if he missed her, because she missed him. It was crazy and she had only known him two days, but he was already imprinted on her soul. She knew she would never forget him. But she knew she had to, so she agreed to go to the bar with her friends in hopes that she would be able to move on with her life.

Bella quickly changed, throwing a pair of jeans and a blue top on before they headed out to the club.

The bass reverberated through Bella's chest and she fought the urge to plug her ears. The lights and sounds were too loud, leaving Bella feeling claustrophobic. Her friends danced and she and Ben held the table, sipping some drinks.

Ben looked at her and shook his head. He could tell she wasn't having a good time but he was sick of trying to make things okay for her. Their relationship had been so much work lately and it was becoming exhausting for both of them.

When Angela returned to the table, Bella leaned over and shouted to Ben, "I'm going to go get some air."

He nodded and she headed outside. The air was warm but the wind had a bite to it. Bella tugged her sweater up around her shoulders, hugging the fabric to her. She walked across the street to the small park that was not much more than a few trees and a patch of grass, but it called to her. She loved nature and it was just the escape she needed from the noisy bar.

Forgoing the bench, Bella decided to sit down on the grass. She tucked her knees up and hugged them to her chest. And like most of her alone moments lately, she found her thoughts drifting to Edward and his wolves.

Bella stared hard at the tree line, wondering, if she hoped hard enough, if he would walk through those three trees and smile at her. It was silly, but it was a daydream, and she could have her reality any way she liked it there.

But Edward didn't walk out of the trees surrounded by his wolves; instead Ben sat down next to her, sighing heavily.

"Bella?"

She kept her eyes on the trees but her illusion was broken. "Yeah?"

"I think we need to talk," he said. "I just don't feel like you're in this with me anymore."

"I've been distracted lately," she replied.

"I know, and you've been different ever since we got back from camping. I was a jerk, Bella, but I apologized and you forgave me." He picked some grass and tore it as he spoke.

"I did, I do. I'm not holding a grudge or anything," she said softly.

"I know you're not. But you're also not here anymore. Bella, I don't think we are working, do you?"

Bella knew her answer right away, but she gave it a moment out of respect. "No."

"I love you, Bella; I hope you find what you're looking for." He leaned over and kissed her forehead before standing up. "Come on, let me take you home."

Bella took his offered hand and stood up, she felt bad for not feeling bad. The past two weeks since they had returned from the camping trip had shown her that her feelings for Ben weren't love like she had thought. She had a strong affection for him, but they lacked chemistry. Now that she had experienced an instant connection, everything would be compared to that. Edward had left some large shoes to be filled.

Rain fell softly and the trees kept most of it from landing on Bella. She took the well-beaten path through the cemetery, not really looking at where she was headed. After visiting the grave once a week for several years, Bella knew the way instinctively. This, however, was her first visit since she had returned from the woods. The raindrops landed gently on the tombstones she passed, clearing off a few days' worth of dirt. The hand that held her red umbrella became less steady as she neared her father's grave.

She usually knelt on the ground, but with the rain soaked grass she opted to stay standing. The tombstone was simple, just like her dad had been. It was exactly what Charlie would have wanted and yet she always felt it was inadequate. Surely something grander needed to stand in its place, to signify what Charlie Swan had meant to the world.

"Hi dad," she spoke softly. The leaves rustling in the trees made her shiver, but she wasn't cold. "Ben and I broke up. I know I told you he was the one. And I thought he was…I'm just not sure why I ever thought so in the first place. There is so much I want to tell you, but I hardly know where to start. I met this guy…and that's not even the right thing to call him, because he's not a guy, he's a man…but he lives in the woods with the wolves." She laughed to herself, glad Charlie wasn't really there to interrupt, she could imagine the blood vessel he'd burst when he thought his daughter had met some wild woodsman. "He is so different from anyone I've ever met, and of course he is because he has been raised different, but I think even if he wasn't, he'd still be the most unique person I've ever met, you know? I miss him daddy, and I don't even know him. And now I'm alone…and that's okay but…I just feel so lost. I know I'm only twenty-one, and I'm not supposed to have everything figured out, but I don't have anything figured out, and the one thing I thought was on track is gone."

A tear fell from Bella's eye as she felt the loss of Ben. Not him, but the idea of him. She sighed and wiped the droplet off her face with her free hand.

"I miss you, dad, and I just wish you were here to tell me what to do."

She walked up to the tombstone and touched the top of it, and then she reached into her pocket and pulled out the orange and red fishing lure, placing it in the bowl next to his tombstone. Charlie had been an avid fisherman and Bella had taken to bringing a new trinket instead of flowers when she visited.

Bella bent down and ran her hand over her father's name and closed her eyes. "I love you, daddy, and if there is any way you can send me a sign and tell me what to do with my life, now would be a good time."

She looked up into the sky, half expecting something to happen, but when all that occurred was the rain falling harder, she stood up and patted the tombstone.

"Tough love, huh?" She shook her head. "I'll see you later, dad."

She walked away from the tombstone and headed back to her car.

The week went along the same lines as the previous two had for Bella. She went to work, came home, and sat away her evenings, staring out the window. First it started out that she would just enjoy the view but then everything began reminding her of Edward. The bronze statue across the street shone like his hair in the sun, people walking their dogs made her think of his wolves, and the trees moving in the breeze gave her perfect recall of their goodbye. Bella could almost still feel his lips on hers, but as the days passed by, she had a harder time remembering that feeling and it upset her until she had an illogical panic about it.

When that Friday night hit, Bella found herself in her car driving the two and a half hour drive towards the woods. When she arrived, it was nearly dark, and she hadn't had the foresight to pack much more than a blanket. She knew better than to go wandering off into the woods at night alone, so she parked near the campsite she and Ben had visited, and reclined her seat. She watched the stars through the windshield and the quiet of the outdoors quickly lulled her to sleep.

Bella awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. She smiled to herself and thought it was a much gentler morning call than the sound of her alarm screaming at her each day. Hopping out of the car, Bella made a quick pit stop before heading to the campground.

The campsite was just as they had left it, and Bella was grateful there weren't other campers using it that weekend. She pulled her backpack off and grabbed an apple and a bottled water. She sat down by the lake and ate her breakfast, feeling at peace again. She hadn't realized how much the city took out of her until she was back in nature.

The bushes rustled and Bella's head shot over to the noise. A small rabbit hopped out of the bush and ran across the clearing before disappearing again. Bella sighed and shook her head. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

Bella tossed her apple core into the bushes and walked along the water's edge. She had thought things would look familiar, but after being gone for three weeks, the trees all looked alike and it wasn't long before Bella became nervous.

"What am I doing?"

Turning around, she followed the water again, leading her back to the campsite. As much as she wanted to see Edward, it wasn't worth getting lost and dying in the woods.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Bella chastised herself as she arrived back at her car.

Getting in the car, she threw her backpack in the passenger seat. Her emotions ran over as she pulled out and headed towards the highway. She had to get a grip of herself. Her life was back in the city, and she needed to start living it.

As Bella drove off, ten eyes stared at her from the trees. The russet wolf's sad eyes seemed to mirror Edward's. He hadn't gotten to her in time, and now she was gone…again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So Savageward has a thread over at Twilighted thanks to GoSpikey **

**http:/twilighted**** .net ?f=44&t=15919&sid= **

**Thank you to Tanya for beta'ing Savageward and to Chartwilightmom for pre reading. **

Chapter 6

"One, two, three, four, five," Bella counted to herself before she pressed the last digit of the phone number. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty, and she was seriously wondering if this is what sane people did.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Hello, is this Michael Newton?" Bella asked formally.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Uh, this is Bella, Bella Swan. Angela said you'd be expecting my call."

Bella had barely been broken up with Ben for a week when Angela had called and begged her to take out her cousin, Michael. She had tried to claim it was too soon but Angela had insisted it wasn't really dating; Michael just needed a date for a work function he was in town for. Bella had a hard time saying no, so she found herself on the phone with a perfect stranger feeling very uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, hey," he said. "Thanks for doing this. It's just that I won't really know anyone here and they'll all have dates."

Bella wanted to remind him that he didn't know her either, but she just kept quiet. That was until he said, "Angela told you it's formal, right?"

"No, no she didn't," Bella said through clenched teeth.

"Oh," he replied, a little unsure. "Well, all girls have at least one fancy dress in their closet, right?"

Bella replied with a, "Sure," but the only fancy dress she had in her closet was from graduation, and it looked it.

"Great, I'll pick you up around five."

~BS~

Bella pulled at the top of her dress for the umpteenth time. The strapless dress hadn't fit her right when she had bought it, but her friends had insisted she looked good. Without much to hold it up, it seemed to journey southward every time she lifted her hands past her waist. Bella hoped there would be no dancing, if all she had to do was sit and stand, maybe she'd be okay.

The buzzer on her intercom sounded and Bella grabbed her keys, opting to just meet Michael downstairs. When she opened the door, she was surprised, she had expected him to be dumpy or balding or something, but he was in fact a very nice looking man. He had short, cropped blond hair and a charming smile. Surely an evening with this man wouldn't be too bad, Bella mused.

"You look," he paused, searching for the right word, "nice."

Bella made an effort not to blanch at his lackluster compliment. Bella knew her dress wasn't the most up to date style, but she was doing him a favor. She tugged once more at the top of the dress and regretted it instantly because it brought Michael's attention to her bust line. He looked away quickly but not before she noticed his disappointed face.

"Thanks," she replied as she followed him into the car.

As soon as Bella was in the car, Michael spoke. He didn't ask her about herself or what she liked, as were normal first date protocol questions, instead he talked about himself, a lot, which Bella would have been able to tune out if he hadn't cleared his throat after every few words. It started as a small cough but by the end it sounded like he was a cat with a nasty hairball.

By the time the two of them reached the party, Bella was seriously reconsidering her friendship with Angela. Michael had even laid down ground rules, telling her what was acceptable date etiquette for a work party, as if she needed to be told that groping was frowned upon; she was frowning just at the thought.

Bella spent her evening bored and ignored. It seemed once Michael became comfortable in his surroundings, the more oblivious he became to his date. He had no problems leaving Bella for extended periods of time at the party. She spent most of the evening tearing little squares off the drink napkins and chasing ice around her drink with a straw. The latter was how he found her at well past midnight.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, and she looked at him incredulously.

She wanted to tell him they were the last two people left, she had been ready to leave for hours and that he was a crappy date. Instead, she said, "Yeah."

"I had a really good time tonight, Bella," he said as he drove her home.

"I could tell," she replied, but Michael didn't catch any of the bite in her words.

"I think I am going to get this promotion, and if I do, I will be moving here permanently. If that's the case, I'd like to see you again."

Bella was speechless as they pulled up to her building. She sat for a moment, gathering her thoughts, deciding just how to shoot him down. Turning, she started with, "Michael…." But it was as far as she got because he poured himself over the divider and pressed his mouth to hers. His cold, wet lips rubbed against hers as she sat frozen and horrified.

She put her hands on his chest and he moaned but it was cut off as she pushed him away. He sat back on the seat, panting and looking pretty pleased with himself.

"I have to go," she said, just wanting out of the car as fast as she could.

"I'll call you," he yelled out from his open window.

"Please don't," she mumbled to herself as she opened the building door.

Bella sagged down onto her couch. The date had been a disaster, and she was surprised that when she thought about it, she didn't miss Ben. Figuring that meant she was over him completely, she wondered if she wanted to try dating again. For real; no blind dates and no set ups. The thought of it made her tired; maybe she was meant to be alone.

Bella flicked on the television and found herself dozing off quickly, still in her hideous prom dress. The night had taken a lot out of her and she didn't even have the energy to change.

When she woke, the sun was beaming through her window and into her eyes. She could tell she was late, and she jumped up and hit the power button on the television, missing what would have been a very interesting news story.

She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor as she ran for the shower. Her skin was lined with creases from the boning in the dress and it was sore to the touch. She winced as she ran her shower puff over her torso.

After getting cleaned and redressed, Bella rushed off to work. She felt the same emptiness she did every morning. Something was missing in her life and she couldn't figure out what it was. She knew she hated where she lived and she hated her job, but those were the types of things everyone had to work out of. All the people she knew had been through a funk at least once.

Bella decided on the spot she was going to make an effort. Maybe if she tried to enjoy the things around her, she would find happiness in the mundane. She smiled at the security guard at her building but was met with a sneer, causing her to tuck her tail and walk quickly to the elevator.

Bella had never been really good with people. Her smile was always nervous and it made it look more like a grimace than a welcoming hello. She had never learned the skills of small talk or appropriate banter as her mother was anything but appropriate and her dad was quiet and reserved.

Renee would always tell Bella to just go for it. Let it all hang out and see where the chips may fall. Renee talked in fortune cookie sentences; one general piece of advice that is neither helpful nor informative.

There were a few people Bella worked with that she thought had potential to be friends, but she'd never really had the boldness to ask any of them to hang out. Plus, just like dating, if they turned out to be horrible people, you still had to work with them. It was safer just to keep everything professional.

Bella had the fleeting thought about becoming a crazy cat lady, but then she nixed it, being more of a dog person.

Wolves.

She hadn't thought about Edward in three days, and she figured that meant she'd been making progress. But it seemed any line of thinking would lead her to the subject of him again. She sat down at her desk and rested her head against her closed hand, thinking about him. If she was going to keep him in her head, the least she could do was give him something to do.

She remembered the way the sun beat off his body, the lines of his chest and abs. The way each of his muscles seemed to flex individually, all strong and…

"In the woods…he was naked."

Bella caught a small snippet of conversation of two of her coworkers passing by, but what they said caught her attention. She stood up quickly, chasing them down like a crazy lady.

"Hey," she said, catching up to them. The two girls turned and looked at her, a little alarmed.

"Yeah?"

"I just overheard, uhm," Bella stammered as she didn't really know what she had heard.

"Yeah," the blonde one perked up, "Isn't it wild? They say he's crazy. Cops found him naked in the woods by a local campsite. Scared a couple of hikers."

"Who?" Bella asked shakily. "Who did they find?"

"I don't know, some psycho living in the woods."

Bella couldn't breathe; she raced back to her desk, leaving the two girls looking at her strangely. She pulled up her internet and typed in her local news website. She clicked on the video titled: _Naked man in woods scares local hikers._

Her hands shook as she watched the footage of the hikers telling their story. The brunette woman spoke with a high pitched voice as she told about the savage man who had grabbed her from behind and held her tight. Bella chanted under her breath, "Please don't be him, please don't be him…"

Then there he was, looking wild and scared and nothing like the man she had met in the woods. He howled and fought as they shoved him into the police car.

"If you have any information on this man's identity, please contact your local law officer…"

Bella shut the video off. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she reached up to wipe it off. She knew Edward's perfect world had been shattered and she couldn't figure out why. Why had he been so close to the campsite? Had he been looking for her and mistaken the brunette hiker?

Bella grabbed her purse and ran out of the office. She didn't care if she got fired, she needed to help Edward.

She pulled up to the police station and rushed her way inside. The desk was busy and she rocked back and forth on her feet as she waited her turn. The officer helping people was old and slow and Bella rolled her eyes in frustration.

She took a number out of the little machine on the desk and sat down. She bit her thumb nail as she watched the people mill about in the station, but when a commotion started, she dropped her hand and stood up.

"Bella!"

Edward was there, on the other side of the glass being led in handcuffs. They had dressed him in a pair of beige pants that looked like scrubs and a white t-shirt.

"Edward?" she called out.

And just then her number was called.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thank you so much to my wonderful beta Tanya and my prereader/Ficpet Chartwilightmom for all their help. **

**I am seriously blown away by all your support, thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone reading and reviewing. **

Chapter 7

Bella sat in a tiny room with what she assumed was a two way mirror on one wall, and a coffee machine on the other. The table was wide enough that when the police officers sat down on the other side one wouldn't be able to reach them unless they stood up and leaned over.

She hadn't seen Edward since they had carted him away. He had shouted and struggled, and if there hadn't have been three cops there to hold him down, he would have easily made his way over to the panicked girl. Bella held the Styrofoam cup of water in her hands, making indents on it with her fingernails.

"We need you to fill out some paperwork," Detective Banner said.

"Uh, what kind of paperwork?" she asked.

The detectives shared a look and Bella felt her heart beat quicker in her chest. She had told them she was his cousin, in attempts to get to him sooner, but that information had been what had brought her to this tiny room for questioning.

They wanted to know who he was and why he had been naked in the woods. Bella had tried to say he had stopped taking his drugs and that she was his caregiver, which made them more suspicious since Bella couldn't produce a prescription or even a diagnosis for his condition.

The police officers hadn't believed her, but they didn't know what to do with the man. They couldn't get him to talk and he paced the cell they stuck him in like a wild animal. They could call the local hospital and get him admitted but it was much easier to send him home with someone if they were willing to take him.

"Just release papers," he answered, and handed her a simple form.

Bella's palms were sweaty as she filled in her information. She wondered if this was considered perjury; she hadn't sworn an oath but she was pretty sure she could get in big trouble lying to the police. When she handed back her form, Detective Banner sighed.

"This way, let's get your _cousin_ out," he said, implying he knew she was lying.

Edward's head whipped around to the door as soon as the handle was turned. He crouched in defense as the officers led a third party into the room. When Bella stepped past the men, Edward froze.

"Edward," she said softly, coming up to the cell which looked a lot more like a cage with Edward in it.

"Bell-la," he replied, taking a step forward with his hand.

The officer unlocked the cell and stood back as he opened it, clearly having already dealt with Edward, and nervous about his reactions. Edward stayed in the cell and Bella was forced to go in to retrieve him. He watched her, shrinking back as she came forward. She hated that she made him flinch so she got down on her hands and knees and approached him on his level.

When she arrived in front of him, he put his face up in the air and sniffed. "Bell-la," he said again, and then buried his face in her neck.

"Edward," she moaned as he rubbed his cheek against her skin. Her body shook with relief that he was safe.

She took his hand and helped him to his feet, knowing they'd need to walk out of the police station. The detective whispered, "Cousins, my foot," to his partner as he watched her take Edward from the station. He wasn't sure what was wrong with the young man, but it was clear in the way he watched the girl that his interest was not familial, and the way she had reacted to his touch told him that hers wasn't either.

As soon as they were out of the station, Bella felt nervous again. What was she going to do with him? When he saw her car, he stopped, and Bella stumbled while still holding his arm.

"It's okay," she said, trying to urge him on, but he stayed still.

Bella remembered the news footage, how the police pushed and shoved him into the car, he was scared. She opened the door to the back seat and then opened hers, sitting down with her legs still out of the car. Watching him, she tried to make the car look as welcoming as she could.

"Come on," she said, and he crouched down again, clearly more comfortable exploring with his animal nature.

He made his way over to the car, and watched her carefully as he put his head in the door and sniffed. Bella smiled at him as he rose up, placing his front half onto the back seat. Her look spurred him on and he hopped into the seat and turned around so he was facing the open door.

Bella stood up out of the car to close the door but before she could, Edward jumped out of the car. "No, it's okay, go back in," she coaxed, but he just looked at her.

Bella held her hand in the car, trying to get him to go in, and before long she caught herself patting the seat. She rolled her eyes at herself. "He's not a dog," she chastised, but as she was saying it, Edward jumped back in the car. She shut the door, feeling torn about the method she had used. He was a man, an incredibly attractive man, and she had just treated him like her canine companion. She was going to need serious therapy.

The air was stuffy in the car; Edward's outdoor scent was very potent in the vehicle. Bella rolled down the window to let the breeze clear the stench. However, as soon as she opened her window, Edward crawled up between the seats and laid across her, trying to stick his head out the window.

"Edward," Bella screeched as the car swerved. He had one of her arms pinned down and he was pressing on her right leg, causing the car to accelerate. "Edward, get off." She used her elbow and pushed at him until he retreated into the back seat. Bella shook her head as her breathing calmed.

Edward, not dissuaded, stuck his head between Bella's headrest and the door and let the air rush into his face. Bella turned her head and laughed at the sight of him there, his cheeks pushed back and his hair blowing.

"I can't believe I've been having fantasies about you for the past two weeks," she laughed.

Edward kept his head out the window, completely oblivious to what she had said.

Getting Edward into her apartment proved to be easier than she had expected, but once he was in there, she wasn't entirely sure what she should do with him.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked. No reply. She motioned like she was drinking from a glass. No reply. She went to the kitchen and he followed close behind. Edward watched as she filled the glass with water with uncomprehending eyes.

She held out the glass. "Water," she said.

"Wha—ter," he replied, but made no move to accept her offering. Bella brought the glass up to her lips and took a tiny sip, and then presented him the glass again.

He took the cup from her hand and looked at it, he put his face over the opening, darting his tongue out to drink. Not being able to get enough, he tilted the glass back as Bella did, but ended up pouring the water down the front of him. He jumped back as the cold water hit his chest, dropping the glass.

The sound of the shatter made Edward run to the other room, just peeking his head back in when Bella didn't follow. She bent down to pick up the broken pieces and tossed them in the garbage. Edward started to move toward her but Bella put her hand up, steering him out of the room, telling herself she'd vacuum later.

Once they were safe in the living room area, Bella turned her focus toward Edward. He looked the same as she remembered, but different. The clothes interrupted the lines of his body but her memory filled them in. His face was still covered with a large beard but in her apartment, he looked dirty rather than rugged.

"I'll take you home tomorrow, but tonight you'll sleep here?"

The ordeal at the police station had taken most of the day, and Bella was tired and hungry. As Edward poked around her room, sniffing the couch and playing with some of her nick-knacks, Bella used her phone to order them some food.

As she hung up, she saw Edward crawl onto her couch, and while she didn't really care much for her material things, she didn't want to have to Febreeze the crap out of it because of his uncleanliness.

"I think you should shower," she said, mostly to herself, but it got Edward's attention.

Bella walked into her bathroom, grabbing a towel from the linen closet on the way. She reached in and turned on the water before realizing Edward had followed her in. She startled but he was mesmerized at the water flowing from the tap. Pushing past her, he jumped into the tub and began to lick wildly at the stream.

"Edward," Bella said, and he paused to look at her. "Clothes?" She tugged at her own top when she said the word, causing Edward to look down.

He tugged at his shirt and Bella started to back away, giving him privacy, but he grunted just as she reached the door, and it was clear he didn't know how to rid himself of the foreign material. Bella sighed and walked over to the tub. She sat down on the side of the tub, her heart pounding at the thought that he would be naked in front of her again.

He looked at her and his eyes pleaded for help, and Bella forgot her discomfort, helping him raise the shirt up and off his body. She leaned forward and grabbed the drawstring of his pants and pulled, untying the knot. Edward seemed captivated with her hand, his eyes burning her skin.

"Stand," she said softly, and then stood herself to show him. He lifted his body up and she mimed pulling her own pants down. Edward pushed his pants down and stepped out of them.

Bella swallowed hard as her eyes drifted down against her will. She cleared her throat when she reached his manhood that seemed to be enjoying her gaze. She grabbed her bottle of liquid soap and shower puff, and then realized he'd have no idea how to use it.

She dipped the puff under the stream of water coming out of the tap and squirted some soap on. Squishing the puff a couple of times to get the soap ready, she reached over and ran the puff along Edward's chest.

Edward grabbed her wrist and she froze. The air in the room was thick and their eyes were locked on each other's. Bella's heart thumped hard in her chest, her body and mind at war with each other.

"You should really do this," she said, pulling her hand free. She pushed the puff at him until he took it. "I'll just give you some privacy.

Bella rushed out the door and put her back on the wall next to it. She laid her head against the wall and allowed her nerves to calm. She heard a great deal of splashing coming from the bathroom but she told herself she'd clean it up later, her nerves couldn't handle him naked in the bathtub again.

The buzzer for the door went off and Bella had let the delivery boy up so when the doorbell rang, Bella didn't think much of it, but that noise he heard and it was strange and new to Edward. He came bolting, naked and wet, out of the bathroom, as Bella pulled open the door. The delivery man watched in horror as Edward barreled toward them.

"Edward, no," Bella said, shoving a twenty at the man and grabbing the food.

Edward looked confused as he stared at her, he couldn't seem to do anything right and it was getting frustrating. Bella sighed and looked down at the wet mess her carpet had become; she quickly went to the bathroom to retrieve his towel. After a hasty lesson on drying off, thankfully one he learned fast, Bella sat him down on the couch and opened the various boxes of Chinese food.

Edward picked through the various selections, eating some and shunning others. After watching Bella with her drink a few times, Edward took another stab at drinking from a glass. He spilled a little but overall the meal was a success.

Bella put down her chopsticks and peered up into Edward's green gaze. He looked at her in a way she had never been looked at before. She wouldn't be able to explain it to anyone but he made her feel very important.

Scooting closer to him on the couch, Bella reached her hand out and brushed his hair from his forehead. Edward closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, clearly reveling in it. She brought her hand down his cheek and over the reddish-brown hair that made up his thick beard.

"I wonder what you look like under all this hair," she mused, and then got an idea.

Edward stayed put as she ran to get her supplies. She returned and placed a large bowl of water on the coffee table, and next to it, a can of shaving cream, a razor, a comb, and a pair of scissors. She took the comb and started to try and work through some of the knots on his head, but he fidgeted under her actions. So instead, she grabbed the scissors and started cutting through some of the tangles in his hair. Once it was short enough, she picked up the comb and started to even it out. Bella had never taken cosmetology, but she did a rather decent job, if she said so herself.

Then she went and sat in front of him. Edward was curious with everything she was doing, and now that he had a good view of her again, he watched her with wide eyes. Putting her hand to his face, she caressed the beard once before raising the scissors up and cutting a huge chunk of hair off. Each snip showed her a little more of the face that lay underneath. When the hair was short enough to shave, she took a cloth and wet it in the bowl, rinsing his face before adding the shaving cream.

Edward looked leery of the razor, but he let her bring it to his face, and over the next few minutes Bella gave him his very first shave. She paid close attention to each area, so focused on not cutting him and getting all the hair off that she didn't look at his whole face until she was done.

Bella nearly gasped when she took him in. Wrapped in one of her white towels, she had the most beautiful man in the world on her couch. He had been stunning before but now he was superb. A sharp jawline paired with gentle eyes gave him the look of both a playboy and a gentleman.

She ran her fingers over his soft cheeks, studying his bare face. "You are beautiful," she said, and then blushed.

Edward noticed Bella was leaning forward, and he closed the distance between them. When his lips met hers, Bella panicked. She pulled back and he furrowed his brow, wondering what he had done wrong this time. Bella wanted nothing more than to keep kissing Edward, which is why she stopped. He didn't belong with her, she couldn't keep him, and it was mean to pretend otherwise. She'd have to take him home.

"We should go to sleep. I'll call in sick tomorrow and we can get you back to your woods," she said sadly.

Once Edward was settled, as much as he could be on the couch with a blanket, Bella slipped into her room and changed. She lay awake in her bed thinking about the man in the next room, wishing she knew how to find a way to what her heart was screaming. Just as she fell asleep, she felt a warm body cradle against her, but she assumed it was just a dream.

**E/N- reviewers get teasers.**

**Beautiful Savage has a thread over on Twilighted**

**You can find me on Twitter vampiremama or on Facebook Vampmama Fanfiction**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thanks again to Tanya my beta who is just amazing and Chartwilightmom my pre reader and delicious ficpet. **

**So we all know that FF is fail and so it won't let me respond with the link to reviews, so I had to DM all my responses with the teaser, if you didn't get it, it was because you have private messages turned off. **

Chapter 8

Bella didn't want to move. While she had put Edward on the couch to sleep for the night, waking up tangled in his arms made her think that had been a stupid idea. His limbs were slung over her like a delicious topping and she wanted nothing more than to never move. Shaking her head, she wondered: what was she thinking? She and Edward were so different. They didn't speak the same language or live the same way. She felt envy for him though, and longed for something simpler than she had.

She wiggled her way out of his cage of limbs and stood over the bed, watching him sleep for a minute. While he certainly did seem to enjoy the comfort of a mattress as was suggested by the drool he had pooling on the pillow, he didn't belong there. How could she keep someone else there when she hated it herself?

Bella hopped into the shower and let the water fall over her as she stared at the wall. She was thinking about everything and nothing all at the same time. The situation with Edward was overwhelming and Bella didn't know how to begin to deal with it. She picked up her conditioner and then felt her hair, unsure if in her deep thought she had already applied it or not. She added the possible second coat and then rinsed it clean. It wasn't until Bella stepped out of the shower she realized she had forgotten to bring in her clothes.

With the towel wrapped around her she cracked the door open, and screamed. Edward's face was immediately in front of her. She placed her hand on her rapidly beating heart as she exited the bathroom.

"Bell-la," he said, causing her to turn back and look at him. Part of her expected him to be ogling her in her towel, and part of her was disappointed that he wasn't.

He tugged at his pants and she thought maybe her first perception was wrong; maybe he was going to try and mate with her again after all. Bella's skin flushed at the thought. But the look on his face told her he was after a different need.

"Shit," Bella said, grabbing his arm and leading him to the bathroom. She opened the toilet bowl, causing him to stare blankly at her.

Sighing and pulling the drawstring of his pants, that had taken her a good hour to get back on him the previous night, she pushed down the fabric. Bella pointed at his penis and then at the bowl.

"Pee in there," she said.

Edward put his hands on the back of the bowl, bent his knees and leaned over, in an attempt to aim. Horrified that her floor would soon be swimming in pee, Bella cried out. Edward looked up at her and his pained expression nearly broke her heart. He was trying, he just had no clue.

"Stand up," Bella said, helping him right himself. She warred a little with herself over what she should do next.

Taking his wrist in her fingers, she guided his hand. Once it was close enough, he understood what she wanted and held his penis. After a bit more coaxing, Edward was peeing into the toilet and Bella felt triumphant.

After prepping them a simple breakfast, Bella wondered what she should do with Edward while she went to work.

She brought him to the couch and sat him down. Kneeling in front of him, she put her hands on his thighs.

"I have to go to work." She made motions to herself and the door. "Bella…go…" She paused and then put her hands on his chest. "Edward, stay."

Bella got up and walked toward the door but Edward followed. "No. Bella go, Edward stay."

"Bell-la st-ay," he said and motioned for her to sit on the couch.

Bella thought idly of calling in sick, but she had just up and left the day before, she knew she'd be in trouble as it was. Quickly changing gears, she grabbed the television remote and turned on the set. It had the desired effect and Edward was instantly mesmerized by it.

Bella pulled up to her work about ten minutes later, she barely remembered the drive because she had been thinking about Edward. Would he be okay? Would he get out? Would he remember how to use the bathroom if he needed? Bella cringed on the last one.

She walked to her cubicle and sat down. It wasn't even a few minutes later when two coworkers walked by, speaking in hushed tones after glancing at her. Bella shrugged it off, but when the same thing happened a few minutes later, she started to feel self-conscious. She looked down and took notice of her clothes, making sure nothing was tucked or unbuttoned where it shouldn't have been.

With her eyes cast down, she didn't notice her boss at her desk until he spoke, causing her to jump.

"Bella," he said in a stern voice.

"Yes, sir?" Bella said, looking up at him.

"What are you doing?"

Bella paused for a moment, wondering if this was a trick question. She looked at her screen; she hadn't really started working on anything yet, but she didn't want to tell her boss she wasn't doing anything.

He sighed. "Bella, didn't you check your phone messages after you left, without warning, yesterday?"

Bella flushed. "No, sir. I had a bit of an emergency."

"Be that as it may, you can't just up and leave your job without notifying anyone. Bella, that type of behavior does not slide here. I'm sorry, but you need to take your things and go."

After letting the words sink in, Bella realized she had just been fired. A mixture of panic and relief flooded over her. She hated her job, and now she didn't have to anymore, but without an income, she was seriously screwed.

"I'm fired?" she asked, needing to hear the confirmation more than anything.

He answered with a stern nod. Bella grabbed a few of her personal belongings as he stood and watched her. She felt annoyed; he hadn't even asked what the emergency had been about. She was just an employee, completely replaceable and not worth caring over, and apparently suspect for thieving.

Once Bella was back in her car, the shock was already wearing off, and while she knew she had lots of things to think about and fast, her first thought was of Edward and the fact that she could go home to him.

Bella didn't know what to expect when she opened the door to her apartment, but when everything seemed to be still intact, she let out the breath she had been holding. Edward was still on the couch but he had managed to get out of his clothes again, clearly preferring them gone. Now he was perched on the edge of the cushion, staring intently at the television.

When Bella came around to see what was on, she nearly choked laughing. Edward was watching All My Children. The couple on screen was locked in a melodramatic embrace as he told her how much he loved her.

Edward stood up and came behind Bella while she chuckled at the screen. He grabbed her and spun her around, wrapping his arms around her like he had just seen.

"Yooou arrre ev-ery-thing tooo meee," Edward repeated the same words the protagonist had recited, but this time, it didn't sound so dumb to Bella. In fact her breath caught and she suddenly found herself very warm. Common sense told her he had no idea what he was saying, but it still sounded wonderful coming out of his mouth.

Bella was suddenly very aware that Edward was naked again, and his hardness was increasing the longer he held her in that embrace. She pushed a little on his chest and he let her go, reading her clues a bit better but still confused about why she kept rejecting him.

"I should take you home," Bella said, trying to change the mood.

"Ed-ward stay," he replied.

"No. Bella take Edward home," she reiterated.

"Bell-la stay Ed-ward home?"

Bella shook her head. "How much did you learn watching television?" Edward looked at her, confused again by her long sentence. "Edward stay? With Bella?" She tapped her chest.

"Ed-ward stay Bella," he repeated, his words getting better with each try.

Bella felt a thrill run through her at the thought of Edward wanting to stay with her. She didn't pause to think or react, instead she just answered, "Yes, Edward stay Bella."

In her haste to get to work on time that morning, Bella hadn't left Edward with any accessible food. She was glad to be home and able to make him something. She went for a simple meal, sandwiches; she knew his stomach was used to raw meat and she had already fed him Chinese, so she figured she better slow it down.

Bella watched as Edward ate his lunch, mimicking the way she held hers up and took bites from it. Edward would bring his mouth to the food as opposed to the food to his mouth, but Bella thought he was doing a great job. He had already proved to be a fast learner but she was a bit lost at where to start. How did you teach someone who knew nothing?

After a belly full of food, Edward became very curious. He would point to an object and Bella would tell him the word for it. It was cute at first, as he tried to repeat the words she had given him, but after an unrelenting two hours of it, Bella felt exhausted.

"Couch," she whimpered.

Edward looked at the object in his hand, and scrunched his face. "Couch?" Then he looked at the couch, having already learned that word.

"No," Bella said, she pointed to the object, "snow globe. Bella, couch."

Edward watched as she went and sat down, kicking her feet up and resting her head on the arm. He recognized her need to sleep and did what he always did; he climbed up on the couch and wrapped his limbs around her.

Bella was too tired to protest, or so she told herself. And with his long limbs around her, Bella fell quickly to sleep.

About an hour later, she was jolted awake by the feel of Edward jumping up. He stood in front of her, looking pained and holding his stomach. A loud gurgle came from inside and Edward's face got tighter. Bella knew instantly that the over-processed meals were affecting him. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Pepto Bismal from her fridge.

At first he wouldn't touch the pink liquid, being too fearful of the pain he was already experiencing, but after an uncomfortable trip to the bathroom, Bella finally coaxed him into taking the medicine. Within half an hour, Edward was resting lethargically on the couch watching television again.

Bella studied him and wondered how he would be happy in this new world. He said he wanted to stay with her, but she was wondering if he knew what that meant. She vowed to give herself one week. If she could make him happy in her environment in that time, then she would start thinking long term, if not, she'd return him to his woods.

Bella sat down opposite from Edward in a chair. She crossed her legs underneath her and placed a notebook on her lap. Edward looked over at her with his eyes half lidded from his upset stomach, the television playing quietly in the background. Putting pen to paper, Bella started working on her plan. She needed to create a way for them to communicate, a pidgin. She started by jotting down the important words for him to know: food, water, bathroom.

The second thing she would need to do was to get him some clothes. The wardrobe the police had provided were not very suitable to wear out, but they were comfortable, and if he didn't like wearing those, she knew it would be hard to find something he would wear.

Bella also decided she wouldn't job hunt this week. If the week went badly, Edward would be gone soon enough and she didn't want to waste any time with this fascinating man if she didn't have to. With a minimal chance he'd stay, she would deal with her time away from him if it came up.

She flipped the page of her notebook and started a new list. There were so many things Bella would like to ask Edward. How did he end up in the woods? Did he remember any other people? She wondered if he knew what had happened to his parents; had they abandoned him or did they befall some tragedy?

Bella looked over at Edward. If she was guessing, she'd say he was around her age, maybe a few years older. She cursed that she didn't have a computer in her home; she would love to search and see if there was anything she could find out about Edward's origins. At this point though, she pushed those inquiries to the back burner. She could dig into his life after the test week.

She looked up occasionally, and each time she did, Edward's curious eyes were watching. His eyes were intelligent but he moved like an animal, tilting his head at sounds and leaning with his chin when something interested him. But one look never left his eyes, and it was sadness.

Bella put her notebook on the table next to the chair and move to the floor in front of the couch. Edward just watched her, but his body became ready, she knew if he wanted he could be up and gone quickly.

She brought her hand slowly to his face. He kept his eye on it, not weary of it, but it was his nature to always be careful. When her fingertips grazed his cheek, he closed his eyes, pressing into her hand. Bella watched her own fingers, tracing over his chiseled jaw and strong cheekbones. When she brought her eyes up to his, he was gazing back. He let his own hand come up and mimic what she had done to him. Once he had played across her entire heart-shaped face, he shifted, bringing his head closer and rubbing his cheek against hers.

As he slid his face up one side and over to the other, his lips would ghost across her skin, leaving her breathless from the intimacy. She sat back on her knees, and was stunned by what she saw. The sadness in his eyes was gone, replaced by a contentedness. Bella thought about how Edward was with his wolves, sleeping together, cuddling, and rubbing up against each other.

"You miss touching," Bella said, putting it together, hopeful that she would be able to make him feel more comfortable with this knowledge. Edward brought his face to hers as she spoke, drawn by her words. Their lips were barely touching when a knock came at the door.

Edward started and sat up as Bella went to answer the door. She looked back at Edward and then went to him.

"Come with me."

She spoke just as there was another knock followed by Alice's voice shouting, "I know you're in there, Bella."

Edward followed Bella as she went into her room. "Stay here," she begged.

Bella backed out of the room and then closed the door as Edward looked on worriedly. Alice was still banging and shouting when Bella got back to the front door.

"Hey," Bella said, greeting her friend.

"Holy crap, Bella," Alice screeched, taking a few steps inside. "Were you in the can or something?"

Bella stammered but she was cut off by a noise. Alice looked at her, and then at the bedroom door, before a large smile came over her face.

"Who is he?" Alice squealed, but this time, her voice was somewhat quieter.

"It's no one," Bella said, hoping Alice would take the hint and leave, even though her thoughts couldn't have been further from the truth.

"The hell it isn't," Alice said. "I will go and leave you two for now, but you owe me details!"

"Okay, we'll talk later," Bella pleaded, and followed Alice to the door.

Alice had gripped the handle, and was about to leave, when another noise startled them both. Alice looked over her shoulder, and by her expression on her face, Bella knew Edward had gotten out of the room.

"Oh. My. God."

**E/N- Thanks for reading. Teasers for reviewers and don't forget to check out the forum on Twilighted.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thanks again to my stellar Beta AcrosstheskyinStars, go read her fic, The Hunt, cause it is awesome and original. And thanks to Chartwilightmom, my ficpet, who pre reads. She also has some great stories, so go check them out. **

**Special shout out to the ladies over on the forum, I love you and your ideas, and sorry Bella's not punching Alice in the head…yet.**

Chapter 9

Bella sat on her couch with her head in her hands. Edward was sitting dutifully on his knees beside her on the floor, his hands resting on resting by his side. She had been sitting like that for nearly fifteen minutes, and Edward would occasionally bump her leg with his head, but when she didn't respond the fifth time, he just stopped and waited.

Alice had left with a sparkle in her eye, after taking a languorously long look at Edward's nude figure. Bella hadn't wanted her friends to know about Edward, and now that Alice knew, they all would. And there was the subject of Ben. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, and if it got around to him that she was entertaining naked men in her apartment, he might get the wrong idea.

After worrying about it for a few moments, Bella quickly resolved not to waste any more time. Whatever her friends were going to say about her, she had no control over, but what she could do was maximize her time with Edward.

Shortly before Alice had shown up, she had discovered Edward was missing the physical contact he got from the wolves. She placed her hand on his head and he looked up at her expectantly. She brushed his unkempt hair back off his face, and noticed it was still dirty feeling.

"Wait here," Bella said, getting an idea.

After gathering the stuff she needed – shampoo, conditioner, a comb, mousse, and a towel – and placed them by the sink, Bella went back into the living room to retrieve Edward.

She could tell every time she left the room he wanted to follow, but she had made him stay put enough times that he seemed scared to make the choice on his own. Bella felt a little disgusted at herself when she saw him sitting patiently waiting for her to return.

"Stop treating him like your dog, Bella," she chastised herself. Although, she knew part of the reason she detached herself that way was the attraction she felt for Edward. He had a soft and gentle nature, and when you paired that with his looks and the fact that he was naked all the time, it was hard not to be distracted.

She walked to him and offered her hand to help him off the ground, but he just rubbed his face against it, so Bella had to kneel down and actually take his hand in hers. He rose slowly with her; the upright position was clearly not his favorite way of moving around, but she could tell it was not completely foreign. It made her wonder how long he'd been in the woods and if he remembered anything from his previous life. Not that he'd be able to tell her if he did.

Bella walked next to Edward, as opposed to in front of him, as they went to the kitchen. She silently led him to the sink and then showed him what she wanted by bending over and putting her head in the sink. When she stood up, she happened to notice her little demonstration had garnered his attention.

He bent over and Bella took the opportunity to enjoy the view as well. His body was thin and toned and, Bella thought, nearly perfect. Edward made a grunting noise and Bella remembered her mission. She started the water and pulled on the spray nozzle, holding it over Edward's hair to wet it.

Edward squirmed at the feel of the water on his neck, and Bella ran her fingers along his scalp to alleviate his fear or discomfort. She added the shampoo and started to work it in. The suds came away nearly black and Bella made a mental note to change her sheets and pillowcases. She rinsed and added a second helping of soap, using her fingernails to massage and scratch the neglected skin under Edward's hair. A contented and low rumbling sound came from Edward's chest, and Bella smiled.

After a thick application of conditioner, Bella stood Edward up and wrapped the towel around his neck, bringing it up to squeeze some of the water out. She sat Edward in her kitchen chair and started to comb his hair. Grabbing the mousse, she sprayed some in her hand and then worked it through. She loved the soft feel of his tresses in her hands, and by the noises he was making, he liked it, too.

Bella forgot all about styling, and her movements became more comforting than anything. When she was done, his hair was standing nearly straight up in the front, but when Bella looked at him she couldn't help think that it suited him.

"I want to teach you something," she said, going to the fridge.

Edward kept his eyes on her as she pulled out a block of cheese and a bottled water. She set them on the table and sat down in the chair beside his.

Bella opened the water up and took a sip, showing him how to do it. "Water," she said, and handed him the drink.

Edward looked at the bottle and then up to Bella. "Wha—terrr," he said, and then again, "waterrr."

Bella smiled and nodded in encouragement. Then she picked up the cheese and cut a slice off. She took a bite and then handed it to Edward. "Food."

Edward looked at the orange block suspiciously, and Bella wondered if he was still feeling ill from earlier. But then he took the offered slice from her and put it in his mouth, chewing and then smiling.

"Food," he replied, spitting tiny chunks of cheese at Bella.

Bella laughed and brushed off the flakes of food, before she grabbed the water again. "Water."

"Water." He held up the cheese proudly.

"No," Bella said, shaking her head. "Water." She handed him the bottle.

"Food," Edward replied holding up the cheese again.

Bella laughed joyfully. "Yes, food."

After sharing a quick evening snack, Bella couldn't help but think what good company Edward was. He couldn't communicate fully, but he was interesting to watch and interested in her, a combination Bella hadn't seen in many guys.

Edward's spirits seemed to be much higher since he had his hair washed, and Bella knew her touch had helped. He was used to having the wolves crowded around him and brushing up against him, and Bella wanted to make sure that need of his was met.

She also wanted a way for Edward to communicate that need, so when she took his hand and brought it up to her face, she whispered softly, "Touch."

Edward stumbled over the word, the 'ch' sound difficult for his tongue to make, but he got close enough that Bella would be able to understand what he was saying. He brought her hand to his face and repeated the word, making Bella flush at the intimacy of it all.

Then Edward placed her fingers on his lips, and reached out and touched hers with his, repeating again, "Touch."

Bella felt herself lean into Edward even though she made no conscious effort to do so. He was like a planet, having his own separate gravity that pulled her in whenever she got too close. Edward began to lean in, too, bending his head down to meet hers. She waited, holding her breath for his kiss, but he moved unbearably slow. So just before he finally reached her lips, Bella gasped in a quick breath for lack of oxygen, and then her mouth was covered with his.

Edward was pressed up against her and Bella could feel his hardness on her stomach. What normally would have embarrassed her, made her moan, and that made Edward push his lips harder to hers. Bella lightened the kiss, so she could playfully peck at his lips a couple of times before bringing her tongue out to sweep it across his lower lip.

Edward's hand shot up to his mouth as he pulled back abruptly. A playful smile came over his face and he leaned back in, licking lightly at the corner of Bella's mouth. It wasn't quite what Bella had in mind but she figured this was the way the wolves showed each other affection.

Bella smiled and stepped back, causing Edward to whine in protest. She had thought the moment was over but the look on Edward's face clearly stated rejection. Immediately, she moved to him, and placed her hands on his cheeks. When he pressed himself to her again, he let out a pained moan and she could feel him throbbing against her stomach. She wondered if he knew how to give himself release. If he had never seen a woman before, had he ever _really _been turned on?

There was no doubt in her mind she was attracted to Edward, but Bella wasn't ready to sleep with him yet. She could, however, help him out a little. Taking his hand, she led him to her bedroom. He sat on the side of her bed and waited while Bella debated.

"Screw it," she said to herself, and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Edward made a growling noise and he shifted on the bed.

When Bella climbed on the bed, she could tell Edward was both eager and unsure. She laid down next to him and his face dropped, assuming this was the sleeping position, but when she propped herself up on one elbow, and slid her other down his chest, he moaned again.

"Is this okay?" she asked as her hand neared his erection. She knew she wouldn't get an answer verbally, and when his hips arched up towards her, she got her go ahead.

Wrapping her hands around him, she moved slowly, but soon felt her hand was too dry. She brought it up to her mouth and let her tongue lap it a couple times while Edward watched dutifully. When it was nice and wet, she returned it to him and pumped again.

Edward watched her hand like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, and perhaps at that moment, it was. Bella, though, felt self-conscious at being watched, and needed to distract him, so she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. This took Edward's attention off her hand quickly but it distracted Bella in a different way.

Edward played with the weight in his hand, testing it with light and firm squeezes. He watched as the nipple hardened and pointed at him and he plucked and rolled the little bud in his fingers. Bella felt herself flush with desire and she brought her pelvis to the side of his hip, pressing to receive some friction of her own. Edward made a move to roll to her but Bella had just enough clarity to stop him by pumping him again, harder and faster.

Bella's hips began to mimic her hands movements as she worked Edward harder. He started bucking wildly in her hand and the raw desire on his face was gorgeous. Bella had never seen a man let go like that; Edward didn't care about impressing her, or building his ego, he was just lost in the feeling she was creating for him, and that alone had Bella pulsing as Edward released.

The sticky mess that lay on Edward's stomach didn't appear foreign to him, so Bella assumed he'd had an orgasm before, even if it were just a wet dream. Edward had released Bella's breast but he was still staring at it in wonder, as if it had done all the work.

"Touch." Edward smiled lazily, and Bella laughed.

She grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand and cleaned Edward's chest off as he lay there, boneless. When she was done, he was looking at her, her face this time, and she felt the breath catch in her chest. When she lay down next to him, he rested his hand on her stomach, and rolled over.

Bella felt his breath even out as he fell asleep, and she yawned.

_I'll change the sheets tomorrow, _she thought.

**E/N- Thanks for reading. As always a teaser can be found on Facebook and another one will come if you review. (You need to have your PM's enabled though)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Thank you to Tanya my wonderful beta and Chartwilightmom for prereading. **

**Come join us at Twilighted on the forum for fun and mayhem. **

Chapter 10

Bella woke to the warm licks of Edward's tongue on the corner of her mouth. The act should have grossed her out but what they had shared the previous night had made this unusual gesture of affection sweet in her eyes. She giggled lightly and went to sit up, noticing that Edward was on his feet with his elbows on the bed and his ass in the air. He waved it a little and Bella laughed harder at the playful mood he seemed to be in.

Edward bounded back and forth across Bella's legs on the bed and Bella couldn't help but want to play, too. She scooted her legs underneath her and sprang up on all fours, causing Edward's face to light up. They took turns smacking their hands down on the bed, teasing each other and psyching them out. Bella's face was strained in a big smile as she let herself be free for the first time in her life. She loved not feeling embarrassed or self-conscious as she just let her instincts take over.

Spurred on by Bella returning his playfulness, Edward pounced suddenly and Bella found herself pinned to the bed. Unlike the last time Edward had done this, Bella did not faint, but her heart raced just the same. Bella looked down as Edward straddled her body, and blushed. The mood changed instantly and Edward became playful in a different way. He leaned in and pressed his face against hers, bringing it down until he was at her neck. He nuzzled her pulse point with his nose and Bella put her hands up to stop him. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but the week needed to be about teaching Edward how to live in the world, not how to stay in bed and make out.

After a trip to the bathroom, another lesson in showering, and a breakfast consisting of toast and fresh fruit, Bella found herself at a loss for what to do, and what was worse, Edward was pacing the place as well.

Watching him walk on his hands and feet, Bella wondered if he would ever truly be comfortable walking like a man. He had done it easily enough, though, that Bella thought he probably wasn't as foreign to it as she might think. Edward stood just as the thought crossed her mind and went to her, grabbing her hand and leading her to the window. He pawed at it with his hand and Bella knew what he wanted.

"Outside?" she asked.

Edward kept his eyes forward as he mimicked her word, "Out-side."

"Okay," she replied, and went to her room, grabbing an old t-shirt of Ben's and a pair of sweats that were too short for Edward but would do.

Edward put up a little fuss while Bella tried to get the clothes on, but when he understood he wasn't getting outside until he got dressed he became a lot more cooperative. He had no shoes but Bella knew he'd be okay without them. His feet were calloused and he'd not likely feel any stones or rocks if he stepped on them.

Before Bella let Edward leave the apartment, she grabbed a pen and took his arm in her hand.

"This is in case you get lost," she stated and looked up at him. "But you better not get lost. Stay with me today. Stay- Bella." She put the black ink to his skin and wrote her phone number on his arm along with a simple message to call the number if found.

Edward looked confused at the etchings on his arm but was too eager to leave the apartment to spend the time to learn. Bella took his hand and opened the door finally, leading them down the hall and out the building.

A noticeable change was seen in Edward the moment the fresh air hit him. While he had been playful with Bella that very morning, Edward looked now like he was able to breathe for the first time in a while. Bella felt the same way; she didn't make it a habit of staying in her apartment for any great length of time, instead preferring the nearby park, and that was where she took Edward.

There were people around but the area was not crowded. The park was small and most people didn't bother using it, preferring to drive to bigger parks or just stay in their homes altogether. The size had never mattered to Bella, what she cared about was having a patch of grass to sit on as often as she could.

Edward was both excited and nervous from the other people around. Bella made certain to keep a wide berth passing people. She had no idea if Edward would become territorial but she wasn't taking any chances. In the few blocks they walked to the park, Edward became more and more twitchy.

Bella nearly turned around but Edward's anxiety seemed to drop a little once they reached the open grassy area. They'd kept their hands locked together the entire walk, but once the open space was in front of him, he let go of it and took off running. A couple people took notice of him, not because it was that odd to see a man running through the opening, but because he had dropped down onto his hands to do it, galloping like a wild horse. Or in this case, a wolf.

Bella took off after him, not shouting out as to not draw any more attention to the odd situation. She found it surprising that she couldn't catch up to Edward on her feet, just assuming there was no way he could run faster than her that way. He turned abruptly and Bella skidded to a stop as he approached her.

"You're very fast," she said, huffing.

Edward made a noise Bella could only classify as laughing, and she scowled at him. "Oh you think it's funny to make me chase after you?"

She sat down in the grass unceremoniously, letting her legs stretch out in front of her while her hands went in a 'V' behind her to brace. Edward sat next to her but was soon lying on the grass, his head on her lap. Bella ran an absent hand through Edward's locks; she loved the way they shimmered in the sun, bringing out a shade of red she'd never really seen before, naturally anyway.

It didn't take long before Bella could feel the sun start to prick at her pale skin, the warmth a little too intense without sunscreen. She tried to angle her body so she could find some relief in the small amount of shade Edward's body was giving off, but her movements alerted him and he sat up, the quiet moment evaporating quickly. She shot him an apologetic look but he seemed unfazed by the abrupt adjustment from relax to ready.

"We should probably head back," she said, not really wanting to return to the apartment but needing to get out of the sun before she became a lobster.

Bella stood up and brushed the grass off her pants, swatting her bum a few times before deeming herself suitable. Edward, much less concerned with personal hygiene and dirt in general, just stood and watched her curiously as she prepped herself for walking.

Two steps, and Bella felt herself yanked back as Edward grabbed her wrist. When she turned back to him, his face was panicked. Bella mirrored his expression, and asked, "What? What is it?"

She looked around desperately, trying to figure out what set him off but was unable to see any changes in their surroundings. It wasn't until Edward shoved his wrist in her face she understood. The only thing Edward had worn when she met him was gone, the bracelet had fallen off.

Bella's panic faded and morphed into worry and sadness. She hadn't realized he understood what the bracelet meant to him. He wore it around his wrist, but she assumed it was because it was there and he didn't know how to take it off. It occurred to her she had no idea how he felt about it, or what he even knew about it. She wondered if she would ever know its history.

"It has to be here somewhere," Bella offered, lowering her eyes to the ground and looking.

Edward let go of her immediately and began to scour the ground as well. A flash of color caught her eye but it turned out to be nothing but a candy wrapper. When Bella noticed Edward drop down to the ground in her peripheral vision, she felt her heartbeat race in her chest. Rushing to him, she let out a happy laugh as he held up the missing bracelet in his hand.

Bella sat down next to Edward as he wrapped the woven fabric around his wrist. The string on it was a lot longer than Bella had originally thought, and now that she looked at it, she thought it might have originally been a necklace. He fastened the band to his wrist with a series of tucks and weaves, not tying it in a typical fashion but using the interlacing threads, which held his name, to poke the ends through and create a lock.

Being so fascinated by his unique method of reattaching his heirloom, Bella was caught unaware when she looked up and found Edward staring at her. His face was unreadable to her, but his look was soft, and she found herself flushing from it.

"Let's go home," she said, standing up. Edward looked once toward the trees at the other end of the park, and then followed Bella.

Later that night, Bella found herself standing in her kitchen, cooking a basic dinner she hoped Edward would be able to stomach, and thinking about his history. Did he have family out there somewhere looking for him? His bracelet had looked like a child's necklace, but how old would he have been when he'd gotten it? Bella didn't think you'd put a string necklace around a baby's neck, but she had no clue when, five? Six?

And what events would leave to a small child being left in the woods. Had he wandered off or had he been dumped? Bella felt sick. The idea that someone could dump Edward in the woods was not something she could even begin to consider. No, something must have happened.

Bella thought about Edward as a little boy, his messy copper hair getting in his eyes while he chased frogs and threw stones in the water.

How had no one found him until now?

"Shit," Bella screeched as the water boiled over and splashed her hand. She hadn't been paying very close attention to her actions and she had burned herself.

Edward swooped into the kitchen and ran to her, watching worriedly as she stuck the flaming patch of skin under the tap and turned on the cold water.

"It's okay," she said, trying to soothe him. "I just burned myself."

Edward looked at her with recognition and grabbed her hand, pulling it out of the water. He held it up to his mouth and blew a cool breath across the skin. Bella shivered and looked at him, her body both cold and feverish. The afternoon sun now seemed to pour out of her skin as she studied the man in front of her. He was taking care of her, and it might have only been a little burn, and all he really did was blow on it, but to her, it was the most selfless thing any man had ever done for her, save her father.

Bella needed to kiss him, and she did. Her hands slid up his arms and looped around his neck as she rose up on her toes and kissed his warm, soft lips. Bella whimpered and Edward growled, turning her and pressing her into the countertop behind her.

Edward seemed to learn quickly when it came to kissing, and Bella found herself wound up quickly as Edward moved his hands to her waist. He gripped her hard as he kissed her breathless, literally. Bella's mind was cloudy with desire, her body humming as they made out against the kitchen counter.

A hissing sound caused Bella to pull back. The water from the pot boiled over and hit the stove, alerting her back to the supper she was preparing. Edward followed her gaze and took a step back, unsure about what was happening.

Grabbing the handle, Bella dumped the contents into the strainer in the sink, before turning her attention back to Edward. Had he been anyone else, she would have been used to his nudity by now, but he was too perfect, too stunning, and she didn't think she would ever get used to the sight of him. There was no reason to deny her attraction, it was obvious, and although he seemed quite attached to her, Bella was still unsure what the future could hold for them.

Edward made it through dinner that night with no adverse side effects, and Bella added pasta to the list of acceptable foods for him. They crawled into her bed together and Edward slung his arm over her as he settled in.

"I wish you could tell me more about you," she said, her fingers moving through his hair. "But since you can't, maybe I could tell you some stuff about me."

Edward looked up and her, watching but not understanding. As Bella began to tell him about her life growing up, Edward became peaceful, and even though she knew he didn't know what she was saying, she could see the sound of her voice was soothing. Bella told Edward about her life and her friends and found she didn't really have much she was excited to talk about, until she began to talk about her camping trips with Charlie when she was little.

"There was one trip where my dad thought he saw a bear. He hoisted me up the tree so fast I was clinging onto a branch for dear life. I watched him shimmy up the tree across from me just as a large bunny came hopping out of the bush," Bella said, giggling at the remembrance. "He never lived that one down, I teased him every time we saw a bunny after that, and Easter was unbearable for him." Her smile became sad as the reminiscing had made her miss her dad.

She looked down and Edward had fallen asleep, his head on her stomach and his face turned up to her. "I guess I should be grateful for the time I did have," she whispered sadly. She wondered just how much of a life Edward had had with his family; she didn't think it could be much.

Her mind was still racing when she fell asleep, deciding just what to do with Edward the next day.

**E/N- Reviewers get teased and make sure you check out Fanficaholics Anon on Facebook. Another teaser is found in the updates page of the group. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Thank you to Tanya, acrosstheskyinstars for being the best beta a girl can have. Go check out her work if you haven't already, you won't be disappointed. Thank you to Chartwilightmom for pre reading. She also has some wonderful stories you all should check out. **

**The girls told me on the thread peen touching is more important than google so they should be happy with this chapter, but Google is coming, I promise! **

Chapter 11

Bella's morning was a little more hectic than she had planned. She had awoken to a loud crash, and the cold bed beside her told her she was alone. She hurried out of bed, worried Edward had harmed himself in some way, only to stop short the moment she entered the living room. The plant she had in her apartment was a five foot tall tree and it was overturned; dirt littered her carpet and her couch. Edward could only be described as pawing at the dirt as he continued to distribute it over her apartment.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, horrified.

Edward stopped and looked up at Bella with amusement in his eyes. However, it quickly faded when he saw the anger in hers. Sitting back on his haunches, Edward hunched his shoulders up and lowered his head.

The tree was the easiest place to start, so with a sigh, Bella picked it up and righted the pot. Then she went and grabbed a dustpan and broom. She cleaned the large deposits of dirt, dumping them back into the pot all the while Edward watched her, looking clearly scolded.

After a vacuuming, Bella led Edward to the shower, and he followed on his hands and feet, still unsure of her wrath. He had dirt under his fingernails, in his hair, and from the looks of it, in his ears as well. Bella knew he'd never get himself clean, so she nervously stripped down to her underwear, and turned on the water.

Bella stepped into the water and adjusted it before she held out her hand for Edward to follow her in. He looked unsure but stepped in after gazing at her from head to toe.

"Come here," Bella said softly, coaxing him under the spray.

The water hit Edward and trailed down his body while Bella turned to pick up the soap. She had to force herself not to watch the water run its course across his firm body. Reaching out, she took Edward's hand and used it to raise his arm, and then she ran the soap along him. She started with one arm and then moved to the other, careful not to meet his eyes and lose her focus.

She grabbed a nail brush and swiped it along the soap, bringing it to his first hand. He jumped a little at the tickling sensation and Bella laughed, causing some of the tension she was feeling to dissipate.

Once his hands were clean, Bella debated on what to do next; she made the mistake of looking up into his dark green eyes and found herself lost. She hadn't known him long enough to feel such a pull to him and yet she found it harder to deny every minute they were together. He was already the biggest part of her life and she felt more at home with him than she had ever felt with anyone. And yet some part of her felt like she was taking advantage of this innocent man. How could he choose her when he didn't even know there were choices?

Shaking her head, Bella brought the soap to Edward's chest and went to work on his flawless physique. She was so lost in her thoughts about what was right and what was wrong she hadn't noticed how low the soap in her hand was dipping until Edward growled. Or was that a moan? Either way, the sound was fantastic, and it shot right through Bella like a lightning bolt. Bella dropped the soap just as Edward grabbed her hand; his grip was firm but not forceful. He lowered her hand to him and she looked up to him to see his eyes pleading with her.

"Touch," he said, but it was really more of a question. He was asking for relief.

Bella's soapy hand encompassed him in response, and all thoughts of taking advantage disappeared. He had asked her for this, he wanted it and hell, she wanted it, too. Her other hand slid up his chest as she pumped him slowly. She tested his nipples, knowing not all men liked to have theirs played with, and found he seemed to enjoy it. She took a step closer to him, her skin feverish with its own need. Her lips pressed to his chest as the water ran over it.

Edward widened his stance for balance. He could feel the need coming off Bella but was lost at what to do to help her with hers. Remembering the reaction he had gotten when he touched her breast, he reached out and brushed his hand over her. Bella shivered and her knees nearly buckled at the sensation.

Bella wanted to urge him for more but Edward's orgasm began to build and he lost focus of her as she brought him over the edge. She held her hands in the stream of water and let his seed wash off. She felt weak with need but now that Edward had had his release, she didn't feel right asking.

Edward saw this and didn't have any intention on stopping. Bella reached around him to turn the water off, and Edward grabbed her hips. She stood back up and he brought her to him, pressing his lips against hers. Bella's body felt like it was on fire. Every nerve ending was pulsing just underneath her skin, waiting for its turn to be touched.

When Edward broke the kiss, he murmured softly, "Touch, Bella."

Bella responded with an unintelligent and high pitched, "Okay."

Edward ran his hands over her breasts, teasing them like he had before, but Bella's ache was much lower, so she grabbed his hand and moved it down. She kept her pace slow, not wanting to spook him. When their hands reached her nether regions, Bella's body began to quiver. Her knees shook and her whole body vibrated with desire. She had never felt anything so strong and she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it.

Edward watched her curiously, and sensing she was unstable, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and then began to move his fingers.

Bella had never considered herself a moaner, but as she whimpered and cried out at Edward's simple touch, she realized she'd just never had the right person touching her before. Edward's fingers never entered inside her, but Bella came easily without it. As she collapsed into his arms, she could feel his heartbeat racing against hers.

After drying and dressing Edward into the same clothes he had been wearing, Bella decided it was time for them to go shopping. Edward needed something else to wear, and while she wasn't sure if he would do well in a store, she didn't want to leave him at home alone again with her plant.

Edward was happy to leave the apartment, and Bella was even able to get him into the passenger seat and buckled in, although he pulled at the restraint and frowned.

"Don't worry, it's not far," Bella said, buckling herself in.

Bella hoped that because it was a weekday the stores wouldn't be too busy, and as she pulled into the parking lot, it looked as if they were in luck. A few cars littered the parking stalls but overall the place looked deserted. Bella parked closest to the store she thought they would have the most luck in and got out of the car. Edward made to move across her seat to join her, but his seat belt held him in place.

Panicked, he grabbed and tugged at it, wanting it off as Bella rushed around to his side of the car. He calmed slightly when she opened his door but it wasn't until she leaned over him and unclipped him that he looked relaxed again. Edward reached to her face and cupped it, kissing her in thanks. Bella's body responded but she pulled back and helped Edward out of the car. She didn't want to rile him up in public; she didn't think he'd have any sense of privacy when it came to sexual things.

A young man, with a headset on and his pants slung low, gave a cheerful hello to them as they walked in. Bella smiled and nodded, and Edward mimicked her over-enthusiastically, earning a strange look from the boy. Bella giggled and took Edward's hand, leading him to the men's section. She picked out a few things to try on; she wished she could get him in jeans, just to see, but she suspected they would be too heavy for him. Instead, she picked out a pair of tan linen pants and a white button-up shirt.

She grabbed a couple of sizes and took Edward toward the fitting room. A short girl with spiky, blonde hair and a Monroe piercing took the clothes and set Edward up in a fitting room, eyeballing him continuously. When Bella tried to go in with him, she spoke harshly, "Only one person allowed in the fitting rooms at a time, ma'am."

Edward looked at Bella and waited for her to come in with him. Bella looked at the girl who was watching her carefully, and then back to Edward.

"You have to do it by yourself." Bella mimed taking off his pants and putting on the other ones before stepping back and closing the door on a very confused looking Edward.

There was a clatter and a bang that caused both the sales lady and Bella to look towards the door. Bella was holding it closed as she knew Edward wouldn't have locked it and there was no way she wanted the door to pop open and the girl to get a peek at Edward. Bella put herself in front of the door and opened it a tiny bit. Edward had gotten out of his pants, but the new ones he was trying to get on still had the hanger attached.

Bella couldn't help laughing, and that caused Edward to notice her there. He pleaded with her, and she shot a look back at the fitting room attendant and stepped in. She unclipped the hanger and pulled the pants closed in the front. They seemed to fit so she reached and grabbed the tag, ripping it off.

"Good enough," she said, and took the shirt.

Bella collected a couple pairs of the pants in different colors, as well as a few t-shirts and some underwear for Edward. She didn't know if he would wear it, but she thought it would be better to have something available for him if he needed.

Bella handed the clothes and the tag off Edward's pants to the girl at the till and paid for their items. Edward tugged on Bella's hand as they left the store; she had thought he had done remarkably well, but now that they were outside again, she could see he was still reeling from the experience. His eyes darted around and his hand gripped hers a little tighter.

The car only seemed to aggravate Edward's nervousness, and Bella wondered what exactly had made him so jumpy. Hoping a little open air would help him, Bella turned down the familiar road that led to the cemetery. When the car came to a stop, Edward watched Bella unclasp her seat belt and then reach over and do the same to his. When she opened her door, however, he didn't wait for her to let him out; he jumped across the seat and out of the car.

Bella watched as Edward ran playfully on all fours, but when he ran out of her sight, she began to worry. The cemetery was fairly standard, and while there were no tall monuments or crypts, the area was old enough to have several large trees that made it easy to lose someone. She picked up her pace, following in the direction Edward ran off.

"Edward?" she called out.

Edward bounded out from behind a tree a ways up and Bella let out a sigh of relief. She was nearing the area of her father's grave and she gave another glance to Edward expelling some of his energy before going to sit down before her father's tombstone.

"Hey, Dad." She smiled. "So, I hope you've been paying attention to my life because I don't even know where to start. Am I crazy? I hardly know him and yet he is the most fascinating person I've ever met. I wish you were here…I need you to tell me this can work. How do I make this work?" Bella's voice was more desperate as her emotions started to take over. "I…I lo…" Edward's hand on her shoulder caused her to jolt.

Turning, she smiled at him as he looked between her and the tombstone, clearly wondering why she was talking to herself.

Bella didn't bother trying to explain; she just stared at Charlie's headstone and hoped for a sign, an answer to her question. When nothing came, she stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees. Edward was still confused but he followed her, placing his hand in hers for comfort.

As they sat back in the car, Bella knew the only way her and Edward could have a chance in the real world would be if she found out more about him, so she put her car in gear and headed for one more stop.

**E/N- Your support has been wonderful. As always I give teasers to reviewers and another one can be found on Facebook ****http:/www**** . facebook . ?sk=group_171141772907599**

**I'm on twitter Vampiremama  
>But I'm mostly here on facebook Vampmama Fanfiction<strong>

**Please come play with us on the forum, we have a lot of fun there and I let everyone there give Savageward a bath. **

**http:/www**** . twilighted . ?f=44&t=15919&p=1226354#p1226354**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Thank you to my beta acrosstheskyinstars who has collabed with another great author and won 2****nd**** place in the public polls and 1st place for best Lemon with the judges in the showers to flowers contest. Go read it! http:/www . /s/7040271/1/Speak_Now **

**Thank you to Chartwilightmom for pre-reading and WC'ing with me. You're the best ficpet! **

Chapter 12

The library was one of the city's oldest buildings and it was a sight to behold, with large bookcases that had been carved with lion heads on the side. The tallest shelves required the sliding ladders that moved throughout the library on a metal rack. The whole building had an almost mystical or magical feel to it, and Edward, with his fluid, animalistic way of moving, seemed to oddly fit in with the feel of the place.

They ventured to the back of the library, to set up station in the research area. There were computers as well as microfiches available for patrons and their research. Bella let her hands run along some of the books on their way back, enjoying the feel of the spines along her fingertips. Passing by the nature section, she stopped and grabbed a book, handing it to Edward as he sat down at a table.

Edward opened the book in wonder, not bothering to go page by page, instead just flipping it somewhere to the middle. Four pairs of wolf eyes stared back at him from the picture in front of him, and he looked up at Bella in surprise and then back at the book. He was mesmerized by the familiar creatures in the book and Bella used that as her chance to do some of her own digging.

Logging on to the computer, Bella brought up the search engine and went to work. Her first task was to look for lost children. There were many that came up but none of the descriptions she saw seemed to fit or match with Edward. She had no idea how long he had been missing, and that made the data base nearly impossible to check, so she decided to try another angle; car accidents. She approximated Edward's age between nineteen and twenty-five, giving her a list of hundreds of accidents reported in the area. Again, it was nearly impossible to pinpoint a time of disappearance but Bella assumed he would have been young. Typing in 'lost child' narrowed down the search but nothing seemed to jump out at her.

Changing modes, she switched 'car' to 'camping' and began trudging through a whole new list of links. After seeing the amount of lost hikers and animal attacks that had taken place during the first set of six years she searched, Bella wondered if camping was really the safe past time she had always thought it was. She scrolled down the page until something caught her eye.

_Mom and Son die in Bear Attack._

Clicking on the link, Bella skimmed the first part of the article, stopping when a word jumped out at her.

_Edward._

Bella felt a lump form in her throat as she read the details of the article. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and their son had been camping when the wife found herself between a bear and its cub. The mother bear had charged, knocking the father off his feet and mauling the wife. Mrs. Cullen's chest was ripped open by the bear's large claws but she was still alive when the beast left. Bella swallowed hard as she read more.

_Mrs. Cullen was transported to the hospital where she passed from her injuries the next morning. Mr. Cullen was virtually unharmed, having only a mild concussion, but the couple's three year old son, Edward, went missing and is presumed dead. Extensive searching for the boy was unsuccessful and with the amount of blood left at the campsite, it is assumed he was a victim of the bear as well. _

She scrolled down, and staring at her was a picture of the family. Any doubt she might have had was erased when she saw the green eyes staring back at her. Edward's wild copper hair on that tiny toddler would have been enough to make her laugh if she wasn't acutely aware of the tragedy that had befallen the little boy.

Bella looked up and over to Edward. Her world felt shaken and yet he was still sitting there running his fingers over the pictures of the wolves like nothing had changed. But everything had a changed. Edward had a name, Cullen, and he had a family.

Bella looked back at the computer. She didn't want to lose Edward but she had to know if someone was still hoping for him to come home. Grabbing the name off the screen, Bella did a search for a Carlisle Cullen in the area.

She clicked on the first link that came up and her heart sank.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen died from a massive heart attack on November 8, 2008. He was the last surviving member of his family. He will be buried in Lake View cemetery with his wife, Esme Cullen, and son, Edward Cullen. _

Bella felt the tear drop on her hand before she realized she was crying, but her tears were out of frustration and anger more than anything. How could life be so unfair? Edward was a miracle; the fact that he had survived since age three out in the woods with the help of the wolves was proof of that, but shouldn't someone be there to appreciate it? She couldn't believe his family was gone. It seemed overly harsh for what the world had already thrown at him. She hit print on each of her open tabs, getting the accident article and the obituary.

When Bella looked back at Edward, she felt her heart break for the lost boy. She didn't know what to do with this new information, would it be cruel to try and explain it? She watched as he pressed his face to the book, trying to rub the wolf with his cheek.

Bella flicked off the computer and approached Edward, laying her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she smiled sadly at him.

"It's time to go," she said, grabbing his arm and helping him up.

They stopped at the information desk, collecting and paying for the print outs, before heading back to the car. Bella felt overwhelmed, and her anxious mood transferred to Edward, leaving him skittish in the vehicle.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Bella felt lost. She sat down on the couch, throwing the library print outs on the coffee table in front of her, and took a deep breath. Edward was beside her instantly, pressing his cheek against hers. Edward rubbed his face up one side and then the other, nuzzling her neck on each pass. The tears started to fall as Bella realized he was comforting her. He may not have understood her language but Edward was very in tuned with her emotions.

Edward felt the wetness on his cheek and he sat back, furrowing his brow at her. He reached up and touched her cheek, wiping away the tears. Sitting back, he noticed the papers on the table, the words meant nothing to him but he was struck by the picture. He ran his fingers over the face of the little boy and stopped when he reached the neck. He looked puzzled and Bella finally saw what he was looking at, around the boy's neck was a woven necklace with the name Edward written on it. Bella began to cry again and Edward quickly forgot the picture, nuzzling her and comforting her instead.

That night, Bella found comfort in Edward's arms as she fought with herself over just how much about his past she should tell him, and how she would even begin to explain. It was late, and Edward was already asleep when her mind shut down and allowed her to drift off.

A knock on her door woke Bella from a dreamless slumber. Edward woke with her but watched her to see what she would do before moving; he was becoming more used to the everyday noises that were encountered in the civilized world. Bella shifted out from under Edward's arm and headed for the door. She grabbed a robe on her way and then did a double check to see if Edward was still in the boxer's she had maneuvered on him the night before. Once she was satisfied that they were decent, she opened the door.

"Bella, what the _fuck_ did you do?" Alice blurted as she walked in the door, but when she saw Edward standing there, her eyes became wide and frightened, and Bella knew that Alice knew.

"Calm down," Bella replied, preemptively. "Just give me a second…come on Edward." She led Edward back to the room and begged him to stay before closing the door and returning to Alice.

"A crazy wild man, Bella? I was all for you having a good time and get laid to get over Ben, but really? What the fuck? He's a pervert, Bella." Alice stage whispered the last part.

"It's not what it looks like," Bella replied, although when she thought about it, it kind of was.

"So you are telling me that…_that_ man was not on the news during my PVR recording of Grey's Anatomy from last week?" she asked, pointing toward the bedroom door.

"Alice, just calm down, please. He's not dangerous and he's not a pervert." Bella couldn't help but blush.

"Not dangerous?" Alice shrieked, "He attacked some woman in the woods. Grabbed her from behind. Who knows what he would have done if her man wasn't there to save her." Bella rolled her eyes which only fired Alice up even more. "You have to turn him into the police…and if you won't, I will."

Bella chuckled humorlessly. "Where do you think I got him from?"

"And just how many lies did you have to tell to get him out? Bella, you need to turn him over to some professionals," she said coldly, flushing away Bella's patience.

Bella had had just about enough. With a huff, she squared off her pint sized friend. "Listen here. This is my life and I'm sick of my so-called friends trying to tell me I'm doing it wrong. That man, as you call him, has been more of a friend to me in the short time I've known him than all my other _friends _combined." Alice started to interrupt but Bella cut her off with a hand in her face. "If you took two seconds and saw how happy I was, how that man has changed me irrevocably, then you wouldn't even suggest trying to separate us. And if you even think of calling the police on me, Alice Brandon, you can just go fuck yourself and our friendship."

Alice stared at Bella with a wide open mouth. Bella had never stood up for herself and both girls were reeling in the aftershock of it. The countless times when Alice had reveled in her drama ran through Bella's head. Bella knew her friends weren't always the most supportive people, but she couldn't believe Alice would threaten to take away the one piece of happiness she recalled having in her recent past without even asking any details.

Alice's face turned hard. "I see how it is. Dicks before chicks, huh? Well don't call me when he starts attacking random women, Bella. Cause he is crazy and that is what he will do."

The fight had gone out of Bella and she sighed. "Just go, Alice." Her voice was tired and sad but Alice did not relent, she just turned on her heel and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

A low whining came from behind the door of the bedroom. Bella rushed over and opened it, only to find Edward sitting there on the other side with a sad look on his face. He had obviously heard the yelling and had been worried.

"It's okay," Bella said, falling to her knees in front of him and embracing him.

Edward's mood continued moving south after Alice left. Bella tried several things from teaching him new words to shaving and cuddling him, but he still seemed out of sorts. He became lethargic, and for the lack of a better word, grumpy. She even tried taking him to the park but it was only when he perked up at the sight of a large dog she knew what was bothering him. He missed his family. The wolves were all he knew and she had taken him away from that.

That knowledge put Bella in a tailspin of confusion. Edward had seemed happy enough with her over the last couple of days but maybe he was changing his mind. Bella had taught him several words and simple things like eating with a fork and using the toilet, but there were so many more things he would need to know if he stayed in her world. Maybe things no longer looked worth it to him.

Bella knew keeping Edward in her world would be selfish in a way, and as much as she just wanted to keep him, she knew he needed to be given the choice again. Bella packed a suitcase full of her things and threw her tent in the car. She grabbed her cooler out of her storage room and filled it full of ice before packing a few things in it, careful to take food that wouldn't make Edward sick.

"Come on, Edward," she said causing him to look up from the couch. "We're going camping"

**E/N- Your support has been wonderful. As always I give teasers to reviewers and another one can be found on Facebook ****http:/www**** . facebook . ?sk=group_171141772907599**

**I'm on twitter Vampiremama  
>But I'm mostly here on facebook Vampmama Fanfiction<strong>

**Please come play with us on the forum, we have a lot of fun there and I let everyone there give Savageward a bath. **

**http:/www**** . twilighted . ?f=44&t=15919&p=1226354#p1226354**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- My beta, Acrosstheskyinstars and my prereader, Chartwilightmom are the tops. I love them both. **

Chapter 13

Bella sat on the stump and watched the wind blowing in the trees. She felt numb, but she preferred it because she knew as soon as she started to feel again, she would be bawling. It had been over an hour since Bella watched Edward take off into the trees, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was pretty sure he wasn't coming back.

They had arrived at the campsite, and Edward immediately began pacing it and sniffing each stone, tree, and bush in the area while Bella set up the campsite. She had thrown the sleeping bag and air mattress in the tent and brought the cooler from the car. She had been about to call out to him when he perked up as the wind blew across him, and he took off running into the woods. Bella had dropped the cooler she'd been carrying and ran after him, but it was too late; by the time she had entered the woods, he was out of sight. She'd called out to him a couple times, but with no answer, she found herself back at camp, hoping he'd return.

That hope was fading fast.

Bella lost herself for the next few hours in a series of mundane tasks. She organized her cooler and prepared herself a light lunch. After blowing up the air mattress, she made the bed, tucking the fitted sheet around the plastic bed and unzipping the sleeping bag, laying it out like a duvet. She knew she'd be staying at the campsite for a little while because even though her head told her Edward wasn't coming back, every time the leaves rustled in the wind, her heart pounded with excitement, telling her it was a possibility.

But soon the sun found its way down behind the trees and the cool night wind flickered. Bella slipped on her sweater and poked at her fire with a stick. She had started it in hopes it would bring Edward back even though she was still refusing to admit it – claiming to herself she needed it to cook – but the fire was now merely embers, and she had yet to grill anything over it.

"I guess that's it." She sighed and headed into the tent, curling up under the blanket.

The first tear slid out of her eye and across her nose, landing on her pillow, but she made no move to wipe her face dry. A few more fell but she still couldn't wrap herself around what she was feeling. She had lived her whole life without Edward, but the thought of never seeing him again wasn't something she could even compute.

The wind seemed to pick up and it carried in a low howl with it. Bella's ears rang with the sound, as her brain tried to decipher if what she had heard was really a wolf or just the wind. But then it came again, and this time it was clearer and louder, causing Bella to sit up. She didn't dare move as she waited for the sound again. The third time the sound came, it was a clear whine, and it was close.

Opening the tent carefully, the slow crawl of the zipper rang loud into the night. Bella pushed the tent flap down, and looking out into the campsite, she felt like she could breathe again. Sitting four feet from the tent was Edward and Jake.

Bella crawled out of the tent and Edward met her in the middle. Both on their hands and knees, Edward ran his face, from forehead to cheek, along Bella's.

"I didn't think you'd come back," Bella said, mostly for herself.

Edward looked at her closely and then replied, "Bella—stay—Edward."

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward, raising them both up on their knees to hug. She had been so relived at seeing him that it wasn't until this moment she realized he had found a way out of his clothing again. She looked over Edward's shoulder, and behind him, panting with a happy looking smile on his face, was Jake.

She pulled back and sighed. "I can't stay here, Edward."

Edward looked frustrated; he had something to say but didn't know the words, and he turned and pointed to Jake. Bella watched him as he looked back at her and grunted.

"Wolf?" she asked, wondering if that was the word her was asking.

Edward nodded, "Bella—stay—wolf," and then he tapped his chest, "Edward."

Bella let the fantasies of what Edward was asking wash over her. The idea of staying with him and the wolves in the woods had crossed her mind. The idea of living simply and naturally had always appealed to her and she couldn't think of a better person to do it with. But as with any fantasy, it was easy to burst, the real questions came in. What would she eat? How would they live? What about her time of the month? None of the questions were very pleasant, but they were all very real. There was one good thing. She didn't have to answer any of them yet. Bella could take a few days and pretend. Besides, she wanted to see how Edward lived. She had seen a small glimpse but now they had a familiarity, and she could partake and enjoy in the things he showed her.

She looked back at the tent and then to Edward, deciding. Edward, curious at what she was looking at or for, made his way into the tent. Bella followed happily and so did Jake. It all moved so fast it wasn't until the tent was in shambles around them Bella realized what had happened. Jake had stepped on the air mattress, his claws had put four holes in it and caused a popping sound, which in turn scared the wolf, and in his panic of retreating, he took down the tent with him.

Bella wanted to giggle, but when she realized Edward had taken off in the commotion, she found herself worrying. Struggling to get out of the tent, she finally found the door and got out. She looked frantically around the campsite for the two, but couldn't see them anywhere.

"Edward? Jake?" she called out, hoping they hadn't gone too far.

Edward's head popped out from the tree first, and on the other side, Jake's followed. They both slowly made their way around the tree and up to Bella.

"Every man for himself, huh? I think our next lesson is going to be chivalry," Bella mused.

They didn't bother rebuilding the tent; instead, Bella let Edward lead her back to the cave. She wasn't sure how the other wolves would respond to seeing her back, after Edward had been gone as well. Jake had always taken a liking to her but she didn't know if the other wolves would be so forgiving of her stealing a pack mate.

The chocolate colored wolf came up to her first, and sniffed her once before nudging her hand with his head. Bella smiled as she pet him gently. The grey-black wolf approached her and eyed her carefully, but it was the grey wolf Bella was worried about, and rightfully so. The female wolf bared her teeth when Bella approached the cave entrance and growled. Bella took a step back and behind Jake, for cover.

Edward growled back at the grey wolf, and Bella was suddenly worried. Edward might have been strong, but if that wolf was angry, there would be no contest. The wolf tucked her ears down against her head and made a huffing sound. Edward stood up and puffed himself up, looking as big as possible as he let out another snarl. The grey wolf took a step towards him but the biggest wolf, the black and grey one, stepped in between, pushing her back with his head. The grey wolf wasted no time turning and running off into the bush. Bella felt relief that she was gone but she knew this was far from resolved.

Bella entered the cave first, followed by Edward and the other wolves. The dirt floor seemed inviting and she smiled at her memories of sleeping there between Edward and the wolves. She dove into her fantasy and pushed away all of the negatives, just focusing on the good parts of being there in the wild with him.

The night air had cooled off and Bella found herself shivering, and she noticed that Edward looked cold as well. Annoyance boiled up inside her when she realized it was her keeping him in civilization that had de-acclimatized him so quickly. It had taken hardly any time, not even a week, and already Edward was having problems adjusting back into his world. She would have to make a decision and stick to it, or Edward would be outcast in whatever world she chose.

She sat down on the floor and Edward came and rested next to her; while the ground couldn't be considered comfortable, it did provide her some comfort. Edward wrapped his arm across her stomach and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Goodnight, Edward," Bella whispered as she felt rather and saw the other wolves settle down around her.

The world swept away quickly, and Bella lived in dreams of running through the trees and intimate encounters in the meadows. When she awoke, it was with Edward propped up on one elbow staring down at her. Bella felt her cheeks tinge with heat as her dream came rushing back over her. And with Edward, naked and hovering over her, it was nearly more than she could take.

Her brown eyes stared up into his smiling green ones and she licked her lips as she prepared to be kissed. However, the kiss didn't come from who she was expecting, because just then, Jake licked her cheek to forehead on the other side.

"Jake, ewwww," she said, pushing at his muzzle with her hand.

"Jake?" Edward said, clearly puzzled. "Wolf."

Bella tapped her chest. "Bella," then Edward's, "Edward," then pointed to Jake, "Jake."

Edward still didn't quite get it but understood enough. He pointed to the chocolate wolf and grunted. Bella looked at the wolf and then back to Edward.

"I don't know, I didn't name that one." Edward look at her hard, studying her words for any recognizable ones.

"That onnne." He pointed back at the wolf. Then he reiterated, "Jake…that one."

"No," Bella said when she realized what he thought. But when he looked to her for more information, she was lost again. She tried to come up with a name to satisfy Edward, and for some reason, only office supplies were running through her head. When she was about to give up and call the wolf Bic, she came up with a perfect name. "Quil."

Of course Edward had a hard time pronouncing the difficult word and it ended up sounding more like 'kweel' when he said it.

Once Bella had finished naming the wolves, Samson for the size of the large grey-black one and Leah for the female wolf, the two of them headed out into the forest. Bella had wondered if she should have brought the cooler with them, but Edward led her to a bush full of wild strawberries. Bella ate happily off the tree and watched as Edward did the same.

Bella had never been a big breakfast eater, but an hour later her stomach started to growl. With all the walking and the small amount of food, she was feeling famished. Edward noticed the sound and knew it immediately.

It was fascinating watching Edward morph into hunting mode, he became eerily still and quiet as he listened for his prey. Bella felt herself holding her breath to stop her from giving away his position. His body moved in sinewy and sleek motions and Bella's brain had an easy time combining those with the dream she'd had. She let out a shaky breath, unable to hold it any longer, and Edward turned his head to her quickly.

She stood there flushed, her heart pounding and her knees shaking as Edward changed his prey from food to her. He went from the crouched down position to fully erect in one smooth motion. Bella couldn't stop her eyes from travelling over his strong jaw, across his prominent collarbones, and down his firm abs, and before she saw him move, he was there, pressing her up against the tree.

Bella kissed him hard, her teeth bumping his as she tried to get even closer than skin would allow. She could feel him but her clothes were in the way and so she pushed him back and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and tossing it to the side. Edward's hands were on her breasts and his movements were becoming more and more natural each time he did this.

While Edward played with her chest, Bella pushed her pants down and kicked them and her sandals off. Once Edward saw the obstacle was gone, he pushed his hands into her underwear and masterfully took charge. Bella flung her head back and into the tree, but the sting didn't bother her at all, not when Edward was working her as he was. She wanted him, more than she'd ever wanted anyone, and so when Edward grabbed her hand and placed it on his erection, she pulled it back. Edward whimpered and tried again, but this time, Bella took his hand and pushed it away as well. She eased down her boy shorts and kicked them off. Then she grabbed him, lifted a leg around his hip, and tried to guide him to her.

Edward could see what she was trying to do but the angle and the height made it difficult. His frustration was clear as he missed the entrance for the third time. Bella made her own discontented sound and looked around. There was no good place to lie down but there was a fallen tree that was at a decent height. She remembered Edward trying to mate with her that first morning, so she knew exactly what she was doing when she walked over to the tree and bent over it, presenting herself to him. She glanced back at him over her shoulder and he was already on the move, a fire in his eyes that both scared and thrilled her.

When Edward entered her, Bella felt a sharp pain; it told her this was not a fantasy, this was real. She was losing her virginity bent over in the woods to a man who spoke only a few words, and though this might not have been how she imagined her first time, it was perfect.

She gripped the tree as he thrust in fluid motions, holding herself steady. As the burn slowly changed into pleasure, she felt his hands grip her hips as he pushed in one last time and cry out. Bella's insides clenched at the sound of his pleasure and her own rippled through her body.

When Edward pulled back, Bella stood up and turned to him. He had a huge smile on his face and Bella couldn't help but reciprocate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing his lips.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"Love—Bella," Edward replied.

**E/N- Your support has been wonderful. As always I give teasers to reviewers and another one can be found on Facebook ****http:/www**** . facebook . ?sk=group_171141772907599**

**I'm on twitter Vampiremama  
>But I'm mostly here on facebook Vampmama Fanfiction<strong>

**Please come play with us on the forum, we have a lot of fun there and I let everyone there give Savageward a bath. **

**http:/www**** . twilighted . ?f=44&t=15919&p=1226354#p1226354**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you to my beta, Acrosstheskyinstars and my prereader Chartwilightmom. I love you both. **

**There will likely be no update next week and I will not have time to reply with teasers from this chapter as I am leaving for vacation tomorrow, so I will put a teaser up on the forum on Twilighted http:/www . twilighted . ?f=44&t=15919&p=1232217#p1232217**

**Thanks for all your support, enjoy. **

Chapter 14

Bella took a deep breath and studied the objects before her. Her lip curled down on one side as she took the opposite side in between her teeth. Finally she chose and held up the object. Edward cocked his head to the side and licked his lips, which Bella had begun to learn was the sign of him thinking really hard. He furrowed his brows, and then they shot up.

"Rawwwk," he said, and then his eyes looked to Bella to see if he was correct.

"Yes, rock," she said excitedly and picked up the next item.

Edward studied this one for considerably less time before he answered, "Tree."

Bella's face fell and Edward's followed hers. "Berry," she said, popping one of the sweet fruits in her mouth.

They had been working on language for most of the morning. Bella thought teaching him words that went with his surroundings first might be easier than teaching him words like 'toaster', when he'd never seen one. Overall she had been very impressed with his ability to learn what she was trying to get across to him, but she could tell he was starting to burn out, and she was getting hungry.

"Food," Bella said to Edward, and he recognized the word right away. "Bella, stay."

Before she had a chance to respond, Edward had leapt off into the woods, hunting their lunch. Bella decided if Edward was going to be the hunter, then she would be the gatherer. She looked over the many floras and faunas around her, searching for something edible. She had been quite good when she was younger at identifying the plants, but as her eyes passed over the area around her, she knew she was a bit rusty. Making a mental note to get herself a book on the subject, Bella realized just how much she was considering staying in the woods. And since she was still keeping her mind open to all the options, she started making a mental list of things she could do to make life easier for her and Edward in the long run.

A familiar looking plant caught her eye and she reached down to inspect it. The violets were something she was sure about, so she picked a couple of the flowers and then kept looking. She found an abundance of clovers, and mixing them together, she had made herself a salad, she just needed a bowl. Then she remembered something. Jumping up, she went back into the cave and looked for what she had left Edward. The female wolf, Leah, was resting and looked annoyed at Bella's intrusion, but she didn't bother much, just huffing and laying her head back down to continue her sleep.

Not finding the pot there, she headed back outside the cave; she searched all around the area until she found a small section with a well-worn ground. The pot and knife she left Edward were sitting there but something else was as well. Bella tossed her handful of wildlife salad into the pot and then bent to pick up the item. She hadn't known it was even missing or when he'd retrieved it, but there it was. She had gotten the hoodie from her dad on her last birthday before he died; how had she not even known it was missing?

There was no anger in her over Edward having confiscated her shirt, instead she found herself smiling, wondering how he had snuck the top.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called out, and she revealed herself from her spot.

Edward looked at her, and then down to her hand holding the shirt. Bella expected him to show some sort of remorse, but he just smiled at her and held up the dead squirrels proudly and exclaimed, "Food."

He ate the salad but Edward made a face at the taste, which Bella couldn't fault him for because she was having a hard time eating squirrel herself. She had cooked one of them for herself but Edward wanted his raw. She felt a little nauseous as he tore through the flesh with his teeth but it was the blood running down his chin that did her in.

"Just let me cook it a little," she begged until he relented.

Not wanting to overdo it, she kept it rare, but it was enough for her to be able to watch him eat and not lose her own appetite. Bella thought about what other things she could teach him that existed in his own world. The possibilities were endless, which also meant the task seemed daunting. Even in the wilderness where there was not much to learn, language wise, Bella found herself overwhelmed at the task ahead. Beyond his world, back in the city, there were millions of new words to learn, and along with each of those words were things so foreign to Edward she didn't even know how to begin to explain them. If Edward had been living eighty years ago, his switch from wild to civilized would have been a lot easier, but how do you explain, to someone who has never seen a book, about the internet?

The more she thought of it, the more she wondered if Edward would ever have a normal life. And if he couldn't be normal in the city, was it better for him to be normal in the woods? Where did that leave Bella, she wondered. There was no denying she was happier there in the woods with Edward than she had been in the city, but in the long run how could she manage? While she wasn't spoiled, there were certain things she wouldn't be comfortable living without for extended periods of time; such things as soap, toothpaste, toilet paper, and tampons, just to name a few.

After lunch, Bella followed Edward to the water and she watched as he bent over and drank straight from the source. Bella felt herself flush at the sight of his muscles, tight and strong. She felt herself throb for him and the unpleasant ache that reminded her of the pleasant encounter the previous day. Bella had always been able to keep herself in check when it came to her hormones, but her thoughts about how their time may be fleeting, and the fact that he was the most attractive man she had ever come across, was making it difficult.

With the combination of the hot sun and her torrid fantasies playing in her head, Bella looked at the water as a welcome friend. While Edward lapped at the cool liquid, Bella quickly undressed and waded into the water. Her eyes darted back and forth to him until she was covered by the river. Pushing her hands though the water, Bella felt better as the chill cooled her ache. She dropped her head back, letting her hair dip down.

Edward was stealthy on land; he could sneak up on anything. In the water, however, he became something akin to a bull in a china shop. He sloshed through the water, and Bella pulled her head up when she heard him. She felt nervous at his approach, very aware he was naked, and even more aware that she was naked, too. Her nonchalant smile and stance wouldn't have fooled anyone else but Edward. He returned her smile and splashed a bit of water at her. Bella's mouth opened wide in shock before she laughed, swatting the water back his way. Edward gave one more push of water at her, before she grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't," she said, laughing and throwing her whole body onto Edward's arm so he couldn't move it.

Edward wrapped his other arm around Bella's waist and pulled her to his chest. The playful mood changed and they were suddenly locked together, their chests rising and falling together as their lips found one another's. Bella placed her palms on Edward's chest and he placed his on her arms. Lost in her thoughts and deciding just how far she was going to let this go, Bella didn't even hear the low howl coming through the distance. Edward heard the call of his pack and pushed away from Bella immediately, racing for the shore.

Another low howl came on the wind as Bella followed Edward to land. She moved faster than him in the water, her years of swimming lessons paying off. She caught up to him just as he exited the water, but before she could speak, he was gone in a flash. Bella ran after him, the howling now a chorus of wolves. Bella felt her heart drop; she knew in an instant something was wrong. Her feet stung as they landed on twigs and rocks, and she stumbled when a large branch sliced into her foot.

"Shit," she cried out as she fell to the ground.

Edward was too far ahead to hear her go down, and she watched him disappear into the woods. She looked down at her foot, the blood coming out in pumping spurts. The sight made her woozy and she mumbled to herself, "Band-Aids are going on the list."

The wolves howled again and Bella pulled herself off the ground and limped towards the sound. She was sweating again, but this time she had no clothes on to stick to her. Her body was damp and dripping from the lake water but she ignored the discomfort, knowing something was wrong with the wolves.

As Bella hobbled along in the woods, her injured foot moving as fast as it could, she wondered what she would find when she arrived at the wolves. Edward must have known what the cries meant, the way he took off in such a hurry. Her heel ached from putting all her weight on it but still she journeyed on, caring more about what may have befallen one of the wolves than herself.

As the worst of the worst overtook her brain, Bella imagined sweet Jake lying injured somewhere and no veterinarian to help him. What if he'd been attacked…

What if he'd been shot?

Bella picked up her pace, crying out when her foot came in contact with anything sharp. Bella stopped for a second when she realized she was no longer following anything. The howling had stopped and she was very aware she had no idea where she was. Naked and bleeding, she had allowed her emotions to overtake any survival instinct.

"Edward," she yelled out, hoping she had gotten close enough for him to hear. She was answered with a yipping.

The sounds were different from the previous howls, almost like they were calling out. She hurried off again, the barks keeping her motivated. As she neared them, she called out again, and this time was greeted with Edward's voice calling back.

Edward ran out to find Bella, speeding up when he saw her injured. He grabbed her arm, flinging it around him and picking her up in a piggy-back style before Bella had a moment to protest. It was a short walk to the rest of the wolves but Bella was admittedly glad to be off her feet.

When Edward set her down, she found the wolves in a somber mood. Samson, who she had taken to calling Sam for short, was bent over Leah while the rest huddled around. Edward stayed back as Bella took a few steps closer, noticing that Sam was licking Leah's leg. The wound was fresh but even as Bella looked at it, she was sure the female wolf would survive.

Sighing, she backed up and sat down on a nearby felled tree. She pulled her foot up on her lap and took a look at her own damage. It wasn't long before Edward was seated next to her, whimpering as she picked debris out of her cut. Jake, hearing Edward, turned and padded his way over to Bella as well. He leaned in and licked her foot, causing Bella to flinch.

"Jake, no," Bella said, wincing, but Edward took her hand and nodded his head.

This was what they did, they took care of each other, and this was how wolves took care of their injured. Bella looked at Edward, wanting to explain that his licking wouldn't help her, but she was lost in the concern in his eyes. Jake licked her foot again and Bella hissed. Edward leaned in and met her lips with his; his own tongue swept out and tasted her lips, attempting to keep her mind off the discomfort Jake was causing.

When both the pack's females had been taken care of, they all returned to their cave. Leah and Bella exchanged looks with each other as they limped back, Bella being supported by Edward and Leah by Sam. Bella wondered if this would be the start of a new camaraderie, but when Leah bumped into Bella and sent her flying when she had gotten a bit too close, Bella decided not to hold her breath.

That night the pack cuddled close together, limbs, tails, and heads everywhere, and in the middle were Bella and Edward, naked and warm. Bella wondered if she had ever felt so accepted and loved by a group of people than she did by these wolves.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Thank you to my wonderful beta Acrosstheskyinstars who has called a tissue warning on the end of this one.  
>And also everyone send her a happy birthday wish, as yesterday was her birthday! <strong>

**Thanks again to my pre reader Chartwilightmom. **

Chapter 15

The throbbing in her foot was the first thing Bella noticed when she woke in the morning, and that was saying something because Edward's body was half on top of her back, his hand was cupping her breast, and his groin was pressed firmly into her backside.

The wolves had left the cave earlier, when Bella had been asleep, but she thought it was a good sign, that meant Leah was okay. Her foot took back her thoughts fairly quickly and she grunted as she tried to roll her body, and subsequently, Edward's. She pushed her rear up to give her leverage and it caused Edward to grip tighter on her breast. With a rock and a buck she rolled Edward off, causing him to finally wake when he hit the floor. At first he jumped, at the ready, but when he saw it was just the two of them, he smiled.

Bella tried to return his smile but it turned into a wince as she sat up, bringing her legs around to her front. Edward crawled to her on his hands and knees, seeing her distress. He picked up her foot a little less gingerly than Bella would have liked and studied it. It had bled again in the night and there was a layer of crusted blood over the wound, and Edward could not tell its size or depth.

"Water," Bella said to Edward, and then made a motion of wiping over the cut. "Clean."

Edward seemed to understand her need quickly and led her out of the cave. Crawling behind him, Bella kept her eyes on his ankles, fearing she would forget her mission if she ventured any higher. Edward stood and offered his hand – well, more his entire arm – to Bella, and she grabbed his forearm, pulling herself up. She let out a whimper as the blood rushed back down to her foot and made it throb harder.

Edward turned and offered her his back and she jumped up, very aware she was still naked. He held her like she weighed nothing and she knew that even being as lean as he was, he was still incredibly strong. They made their way to the lake and Edward set Bella by the edge of the water. She sat down and dipped her foot in the stream, flinching again.

She eased the dried blood off, and after a few passes, she could see the cut clearly. It was smaller than the pain had made her think but being clean seemed to make it better. She inched into the water, letting it cover her legs as she washed off the dirt. Edward went and sat down, letting his leg brush up against Bella's. Bending forward, Bella pushed the water over her legs, and Edward followed suit.

When they were clean again, Bella noticed something waving from a tree nearby. Edward helped her up and she hobbled her way over to discover her clothes, perched in two different trees. She grabbed her shirt off the limb and looked at it with indifference. She had already become used to being naked. She grabbed a hold of the side seam and tore about two inches up into the fabric. Then she ripped horizontally around the shirt until she came off with a long, albeit uneven, patch of fabric. Edward watched in fascination as she tied it around her foot, and with the extra padding, Bella found she could walk a bit easier.

Bella dressed, but it was clear Edward was sad about that fact as well. He looked at her with large, sad eyes as she covered her private bits from the world.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not like you'll never see them again," Bella grumbled in a teasing manor.

Edward's expression turned to one of confusion and frustration, and Bella decided it was time for another lesson. She took him through the words he had already learned and he remembered them perfectly. Having never taught anyone before, Bella wondered how you taught sentence structure. And then something struck her, what was the first thing she learned after a few basic words?

"The alphabet."

Bella looked around and found a stick in the woods. She found a spot in the dirt that was large enough for her lesson and she started etching the letters into the ground. Once all twenty six where laid out before her, she pointed to the first one.

"A."

"A," Edward repeated, but he clearly didn't understand what A was.

"Air," Bella replied. "A is for air." And then she took a deep, loud breath in and out.

Edward's eyes lit up as he listened to the new words from A to Z. They walked together through the trees and Edward would occasionally point out an object and say the new word he had learned. Bella couldn't help but feel uplifted by his attitude for learning. It wasn't long before they had wandered themselves back to their camp. Everything was as they had left it, and Bella went to the collapsed tent and nudged at it with her foot. She knelt down and found her way into the entrance, grabbing her overnight bag from inside, and her car keys from one of the pockets. Making her way to the car, Edward grabbed her arm.

"Bella, go?" he asked sadly.

"No," she responded. "I'm just going to get the cooler."

Edward followed her to the car and she opened the back door, pulling out the cooler. All the ice had melted and made a mess of the perishable foods. Bella fished out a few granola bars and some waters and offered one to Edward. He watched her twist the cap off hers and he followed suit, drinking from the bottle. Some spilled out down the sides of his mouth and Bella giggled.

Edward brought the bottle down and growled playfully at her. Bella, in anticipation of what was going to happen, screwed the top back on her water before she dropped it and ran. Edward dropped his just as quick, but when his hit the dirt, it spilled out, creating a puddle. Bella knew she wouldn't get far but she hadn't expected him to catch her after only three steps. She squealed as he grabbed around her waist and picked her up off the ground. He walked her a few steps before he placed her down on the hood of her car.

As she righted herself, her calf brushed up against Edward, and she could feel he was hard. Edward tugged at her clothes and Bella shifted to allow him. Her legs came free easily, but Edward had more trouble with her top, trying to pull it down as well until Bella finally pushed his hands away and pulled it over her head.

Bella felt excited and nervous under his gaze. She had spent a day naked with him but there was something about undressing for intimacy that made her tingle all over. Edward placed one knee on the hood of the car, and then with a hand on either side of her, he crawled onto the vehicle. Bella laid down as he crawled over her, and she shook in anticipation at the sight of his hard, lean body over hers.

Bringing her hands up to his shoulders via a detour across his pecs and over his collarbones, Bella found herself already mad with desire for him. When he finally leaned down by bending at the elbows in a push-up stance, Bella could think of nothing but Edward.

The tiny hairs on Bella's arms stood on end when Edward's lips touched hers. He pressed firmly, but when Bella began to move hers, Edward caught on quick. Bella wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him closer, but he was too strong for her to budge. For a man who had never had to answer to anything but his baser urges, he was certainly doing a good job at teasing the petite woman below him.

Frustrated and needing friction, Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her lower half off the car. Edward looked down, and his eyes lit up in desire at her actions. He sat back on his knees, causing Bella to slide towards him. Her skin skidding across the hood was not the most comfortable feeling in the world, but Bella forgot the pain as Edward grabbed himself and used his tip to search for her hole. Unbeknownst to Edward, his scavenging for the entrance was incredible foreplay. Bella moaned and bucked as he slid through her lips, causing him to slide forward and knock her clit with his cock.

The little spasm caused Edward to pull back, unsure if he had hurt her, but Bella reached out and grabbed a hold of him and guided him to her center. When he was finally sheathed inside of her, Bella felt like she could breathe again. Bella took Edward's hands and placed them on her hips, showing him how to brace her, and then she started to move.

Edward watched in fascination for a few moments before he joined. His face pure wonder at the way Bella moved and writhed below him. This was nothing like what the wolves did, and he suddenly discovered whole new uses for his hands. He ran one hand up to her breast and teased it, watching the little buds tighten. Her skin had tiny little bumps on it as he ran his finger around the nipple.

"Edward," Bella whined, causing his attention to come back to them as a whole. He realized he had stopped moving his bottom half and he began to thrust.

Bella moved against him, moaning as he'd tap an extra good spot inside of her. She could tell he was close, and she reached down and massaged her clit. Her eyes rolled back and her other hand slammed down flat on the car as she came. So locked in her own pleasure, she hadn't even noticed Edward was coming as well.

Bella's legs fell off Edward's waist and to the car, they felt like they were filled with Jell-O and Bella reveled in the feeling. Edward pulled out and lay down next to her on the shady hood. She looked up at the tree above them, giving them shelter from the sun, and wished she could freeze this moment; everything was perfect. She closed her eyes and snuggled into Edward, they were both out in minutes.

When Bella awoke it was to a fierce snarl. She opened her eyes and Edward had her caged in under his body. She looked around fearfully for what he was growling at but saw nothing. Edward, not even realizing that Bella was awake, looked around a few more times, and then in a graceful movement leapt off the car. He walked a few steps before he crouched down and brought his hands to his face.

Bella slid off the car and went to him quietly. She touched his shoulder, and when he snapped his head to her, she could see he was crying.

"Edward?" she asked, kneeling beside him. "What's wrong?"

Edward stared at her, not knowing how to communicate just how he was feeling. Then his teary eyes lit up and he bolted off, returning quickly with a stick. He drew in the sand and it took Bella a moment to realize what he was drawing, but then she saw it. It was three people, one smaller than the others, and a bear. He looked at Bella and closed his eyes before banging on his head with the heel of his palm.

"You dreamed this?" she asked. "Dream?" Bella mimed sleeping, and Edward nodded.

Then he looked down at the picture on the ground, and with the stick in his hand, he rubbed out the two larger people. Bella looked at him as the meaning took her.

"Oh, God."

**E/N-long winded end note: **

**Thanks for all the wishes of a nice holiday. I had a great time and missed not posting on Thursday! **

**If you are on Facebook, come and join us at Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps. It's a great place to come and talk about your favourite fics in any fandom. Also we hold a fic gift exchange a couple times a year and you must be a member to participate. I host this little puppy so I hope you'll come and join and then sign up in August when it's announced. **

**I will be offering teasers again for reviewers and one will also be able to be found on ****Facebook ****http:/www**** . facebook . ?sk=group_171141772907599**

**I'm on twitter Vampiremama  
>But I'm mostly here on facebook Vampmama Fanfiction<strong>

**Please come play with us on the forum, we have a lot of fun there and I let everyone there give Savageward a bath. **

**http:/www**** . twilighted . ?f=44&t=15919&p=1226354#p1226354**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Thanks to my amazing beta, have fun in Vegas girl. And to Chartwilightmom for pre reading. **

BS was rec'd on Twigasm! So go check it out. http:/ thetwigasm . blogspot . com /2011/07/fridays-cant-walk-awa ?zx=c3c67254e88c fdcd

Chapter 16

Bella gripped the steering wheel at ten and two just like her father had taught her. She glanced into the rear view mirror every few seconds as every good driver did. The problem was she had yet to start the vehicle.

Edward sat next to her, staring at her with confusion on his face. He had not wanted to get into the car, but when Bella did he thought better than to let her get in and drive off without him as she had done the first time. They were in a stalemate, only it wasn't against each other, it was them against the world. Neither of them wanted to leave the woods right then, but Bella knew she had to face reality sooner or later, and it was looking like sooner was winning.

Edward leaned over and nudged her shoulder with his head. He had been acting more and more human around her but when he was nervous or scared, he tended to revert to what he knew best, his animal instincts.

Bella finally sighed as she started the car, refusing to think anymore. She put the car into reverse and turned around, heading to the main road. Edward became skittish; she could tell he didn't want to leave his home, and Bella wondered if she should have left him where he was while she dealt with what she needed to. But when she looked over at him, she could tell he was worried about her, and that meant taking him was the best solution.

Knowing Edward dreamt of his family had thrown Bella for a loop. She wondered just how much he remembered, but knowing he remembered a bear attack, she knew it was enough. Bella wished she had a way to ask how long he'd been having these dreams, or if showing him the picture of his family had triggered them.

The drive home was Bella's time to make a mental list. There were a lot of things she wanted to do, and as daunting as the list was, she knew she would have to find a way to accomplish it. When they pulled up to Bella's apartment she opened the door and Edward walked in. He looked neither happy nor unhappy to be back but Bella felt tired already.

Edward let the towel he was wearing drop as soon as she shut the door, and Bella smiled. They had been naked when they got into the car but Bella had found a spare pair of jogging clothes in the back for her and a towel for Edward to wear. It was enough to get them into town but Bella felt constricted by her yoga top already.

Looking at the clock, Bella realized there wasn't much she could do that day; she would have to wait until things opened the next day to start her research. Instead she left Edward in the living room and went into her bedroom. Opening her closet and reaching up to the top shelf, Bella pulled down the shoe box and flipped open the lid. She dug through the pictures until she found the one she was after.

She was about four in the picture and her parents were standing behind her, smiling. It was rare to find a picture of all three of them together, and even rarer to find them happy. Bella took the picture and left the box on her bed.

Edward was sitting opposite the plant, eyeing it like it was taunting him, and it was only a moment before he sprang to defend his honor.

"Don't you dare," Bella said, causing Edward to look up at her and forget about the plant. He padded up to her and she took his hand, leading him to the couch.

The newspaper article was still sitting there and Bella picked up the picture and held it out to Edward. He looked at the little boy and his family for a moment. When he looked at Bella, she held her picture up for him to see.

"Bella," she said, pointing at the little girl, and then pointed to Charlie and Renee. "Dad…Mom…"

Edward looked at her picture, and then at her, and smiled. Then he looked down at his own picture and touched the little boy's necklace.

"Edward?" he asked, pointing to the kid. Bella nodded. Edward took note of the others in the photograph for the first time.

"Mom…Dad…" Bella repeated as she pointed to his family.

Edward looked at both photographs, clearly confused as to why the grownups had the same names.

"Bella's mom, Bella's dad," she tried.

"Edward's mom, Edward's dad," he echoed as he looked back down at his own picture.

His eyes showed little recognition, but it was there. Bella knew he probably didn't understand what they were to him, but he knew their faces. She was sure he had dreamt of them, no matter how fuzzy the picture was.

Bella let Edward sit with the picture for a while, taking the time to go to the bathroom and get a better look at the gash on her foot. After rinsing it off in the sink and splashing a painful dose of peroxide on it, she actually thought it didn't look too bad. She wouldn't need stitches but she did take out some gauze and wrap it before taping it in place.

They both found sleep quickly that night but Bella woke up every hour or so and looking over at Edward to see if he was still slumbering peacefully. It wasn't until the fourth time she finally passed out for good.

With the blinds and curtains drawn it was still dark in the room when Bella awoke, even though it was nearly noon. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and Edward stirred next to her. He looked at her but she found his face hard to read again.

Bella maneuvered Edward into the shower and cleaned them both thoroughly, washing off the woods and then shaving her legs.

After some stale bread sandwiches and a break, Bella took note of her apartment. She checked her calendar and found nothing outstanding she had missed. Not that she ever lead a bustling social life. As with her calendar, her voice mail was empty. Not a single friend had called to check up on her, and that also reminded her it had been months since she had spoken to her mother. Bella knew it wasn't anything against her; her mother was just flighty and forgetful. She wished it weren't the case, but she had to live with what she had. And right now what she had was a man in the other room who was completely dependent on her for his future, and that wasn't right. It wasn't up to her what he should choose, but she couldn't bear the thought of sending him away.

How could he make an informed decision when she had no idea how to inform him? She had a meager savings from the inheritance she received from when Charlie passed but she had no job, and if she didn't find one, she would lose the ability to take care of herself, much less Edward. Bella had never found her passion to follow so she had never gone to college. She had taken a six-week administrative assistant course at the local learning center but that was the extent of her higher learning. Not knowing how she could possibly find a job to support them both, Bella wondered if she would have to find Edward a more suitable situation to live in.

Bella huffed a little to herself. She hated being back in the city, where everything seemed much more dire. One couldn't just forget about things and push them off; they seemed to be staring at her.

Bella peeked her head into the living room and saw Edward mesmerized with the television again. "Edward," she said softly, catching his attention. "I'll be right back, Bella come back." She waited to see if he had any outward anxiety as she opened the door but he turned his attention back to the TV and she slipped out easily.

Putting her quarters in the machine, Bella pulled on the handle and grabbed a newspaper. She headed back up to her apartment and found Edward resting comfortably where she had left him. Sitting in the chair next to him, she opened the paper and flipped right to the classified ads. Most of the jobs were easy to discount; not her profession, not in her area, and she certainly wasn't about to be trained as a masseuse to work at a place called Sinderella's.

Sighing at the apparent lack of suitable employment, Bella changed her focus and flipped to the real estate. She found the rural section and perused it, looking to see just how cheap a big chunk of land could get. Unfortunately, even the plots without a building on them were too steep for Bella to afford. Bella felt overwhelmed, a feeling she was getting sick of. Things weren't going to just work out magically for her and she was beginning to see just how long the road was ahead of her.

There was one place in the world where Bella did her best thinking, and that was at Charlie's grave. So she packed Edward up into the car and drove them to the cemetery. The sun was starting to set as they arrived but Bella didn't need the bright light to find her father's grave, she could make it with her eyes closed.

Edward stayed close but took the opportunity to run around. He still lowered down on his hands when he ran even though the majority of the time when he walked, he now did so erect. She sat and smiled a little at her dad's name.

"Hi dad," she started. "I hope you haven't been watching everything I've been up to lately, but I assume you get the idea of the situation. I really don't know what to do. I want to take care of Edward but…how can I? And if I turn him over to someone else, will he end up a science experiment or in a mental institution? I don't even know where to begin and I need a job, but that means I can't stay in the woods and I love it there. And so does Edward. If he loses his wolves, I'm not sure he won't lose his entire identity."

Closing her eyes, Bella took a moment to just meditate. She knew her dad couldn't give her all the answers from beyond, but talking things out to his tombstone was usually enough to help her get focused. When she felt centered, she stood up and brushed off her knees. Looking around for Edward, she noticed him in the trees, enjoying himself. She smiled and found herself just strolling around giving him some time on his own.

The cemetery was very diverse, there was everything from Charlie's modest tombstone to large stone crosses and elaborately sculpted angels, so it wasn't until Bella was nearly next to the woman before she noticed her. The elderly woman had her back to Bella and her hand on a tombstone as she labored to get up. Bella rushed and took her arm, helping her stand.

"Oh," said the shocked lady, "thank you, my dear. The knees aren't what they used to be."

"It's fine," Bella said, letting go of her arm as the lady righted herself. "Can I help you to your car?"

"That would be lovely," the woman replied. Bella was struck by how beautiful she was. Even though she was in her sixties, possibly seventies, she was perfectly kept. She wore a rose colored skirt with a matching blazer, her white blouse had been pressed to perfection and adorning her small hands were a pair of white gloves, showing only a moderate amount of dust from their contact with the tombstone.

Bella glanced back once for Edward, to take note of where he was, but the lady took notice.

"Do you have a friend waiting? Don't let me keep you then."

"Oh, its fine, he's just…taking some time," Bella fudged.

"Very good then," she replied and started walking her way to the gravel road. Bella wondered how she walked so easily through the grass and dirt in three inch heels but the woman glided over the soft terrain like it was nothing.

Bella caught up and walked beside the woman, wondering why she wanted her to walk to the vehicle when she was clearly doing fine on her own.

"What's your name, dear?" she asked as she approached an aging but well kept truck. Bella could see a man sitting behind the well looking weathered but friendly.

"Bella."

"Well, Bella, I was wondering if you might do me another favor?" Bella shifted nervously on her feet, she was unsure of what the woman would ask but she knew she should be getting back to Edward soon. "I promise it's not too bad. I was wondering if you might hang a few of these up in your area of town." She held out a stack of papers to Bella. "I've hung them all around the edge of town but we're not getting any response."

Bella looked down at the paper and read.

**Needed: Helper for small farm area. **

**Aging home owners wish not to return to the city and need a hand with simple farming and maintenance. A small guest cottage is available for workers not wishing to commute. **

**A small wage as well as food and board is offered. **

**Please contact Emmett or Rosalie McCarty **

Bella looked up at the lady and then back at the sheet, shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but then a long howl sounded in the distance and Bella snapped her head up.

"So will you do it?" Mrs. McCarty asked.

"Yes," Bella said, looking at her and then the distance. "I need to run, but I'll handle these."

The elderly couple drove off as Bella ran to find Edward.

**E/N- Thanks for reading. **

**If you are on Facebook, come and join us at Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps. It's a great place to come and talk about your favourite fics in any fandom. Also we hold a fic gift exchange a couple times a year and you must be a member to participate. I host this little puppy so I hope you'll come and join and then sign up in August when it's announced. **

**I will be offering teasers again for reviewers and one will also be able to be found on ****Facebook **http:/www** . facebook . ?sk=group_171141772907599**

**I'm on twitter Vampiremama  
>But I'm mostly here on facebook Vampmama Fanfiction<strong>

**Please come play with us on the forum, we have a lot of fun there and I let everyone there give Savageward a bath. **

http:/www** . twilighted . ?f=44&t=15919&p=1226354#p1226354**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Thanks to my awesome beta AcrosstheskyinStars and my sexy ficpet prereader Chartwilightmom**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this, whether you review or not, I appreciate you giving my story your time.**

Chapter 17

Bella stood staring at the carcass of her belated friend. He looked so badly mangled; she wondered how his attacker hadn't stopped long before this point. She had nurtured him from the start and he had always brought her warmth and happiness. And now he was gone, all that was left was splintered bark and a few stray leaves.

"Edward," Bella chastised. "I was only gone ten minutes."

Edward sat in the corner looking nonchalant, well as nonchalant as one could crouched down on all fours. Bella shook her head, going to the kitchen to grab a garbage bag and dispose of what was left of her tree.

With a broom and a dustpan, Bella swept and swept until all that remained were a few leaves scattered places she wouldn't discover until later. By the time she was finished, Edward did appear to be chagrinned and that made it more difficult to stay mad at him; after all she knew he had it out for the tree and she had left them alone together. She sighed as she took in his appearance; a bath was definitely in order.

Bella ran the tub and Edward was quick behind her, watching her closely from his spot on the floor. The small room heated quickly with steam and Bella felt hot and stuffy. She pulled her shirt loose and brought it up over her head. It was weird to her, being so comfortable in the buff, but Edward never made her feel self-conscious. Her nudity wasn't about sex to him, until it was, but that was okay, too. Tossing her shirt toward the door, Bella turned to find Edward staring at her with hungry eyes. This was going to be one of those times.

"Oh, no you don't," she said. "You killed my plant. No sex for you."

Edward, still on all fours, slowly rose, and Bella had a hard time keeping her eyes on his face. She took a step back as Edward took a step forward and then she was out of room, her legs pressed against the tub. Edward closed the distance and suddenly his body was pressed against hers. The heat seemed to jump back and forth across their skin, a new kind of electricity that warmed as well as crackled and popped.

"Bella, touch," Edward spoke, his voice low and deep.

"Now that's not even fair," Bella whined as her resolve was slipping. She really meant it when she said no, she was still mad at her plant being used as a scratching post. After all, wasn't that a cat thing? But now with him standing there, radiating sex, Bella didn't stand a chance.

His hands moved to the front of her shorts and grabbed at the button. He had watched her a few times, and although his technique was sloppy, he managed to get the tricky contraption undone so he could push down her shorts. Bella shivered when his fingers brushed over her hips and she gave in, reaching out and running her hands up the planes of his chest. His lean, muscular build drove Bella crazy with lust, something she had never experienced, and she was fortunate enough it had paired itself with love.

Bella pushed back on Edward's chest, and he looked confused for a moment, but Bella had to turn off the water, and it would be easier to show than explain. She leaned over and pushed the knob in, but as she did, Edward found her hips and grabbed them. She lost her balance and fell forward, her hands landing flat against the shower wall. Bella wondered what he'd do with her underwear still in the way, but at this point, she couldn't care less.

While Edward had never hurt her, he was definitely a more animal than civilized man in bed. He seemed to enjoy what she taught him of foreplay, but when it got down to the act, he was focused and driven, and something about that combination had Bella's knees trembling.

She felt Edward grasp at the lace on her hips and pull them down. When they hit her knees he let them fall and she stepped out of them, and then to her surprise, he helped her stand back up and turned her around.

Bella wondered if after all that, he was going to say no to her, but the look on his face told her he had something in mind. Edward picked Bella up by the waist and set her on the sink, it made her taller for him and allowed him to lean down and take her nipple in his mouth. He sucked and then licked around the nub before pulling back and looking up at her.

"Good?" he asked.

Bella had taught him the word the night before. She had used it to help her discover what kinds of food, music, and drinks he liked. It appeared he had grasped the concept.

"Yes, good," Bella said tightly.

Edward returned his attentions to her breasts, teasing and trying new things, and driving Bella insane every time he'd stop and ask, "Good?"

When all that was left of Bella was incoherent moans and shaking legs, Edward stood up, looking rather smug with himself. Bella wiped that look off his face by reaching out and grabbing his hardened length and squeezing gently. Edward's smug look turned feral as he grabbed at Bella, lifting her off the counter and onto his erection in one easy movement.

He moved his hips, but found it difficult to get the motion he desired holding her in the air, so he spun and pressed her up against the door.

"Uh," Bella cried out as her back hit the door. She rocked and rolled her hips in a silent plea for more.

Edward pressed her tight to the door and found his rhythm, grunting and panting as he thrust into her. Bella reached up and grabbed a hold of the rack at the top of the door for her housecoat and gripped it hard as she moved back.

The power of his movements caused Bella to hit the door with a thud each thrust, and the sound drove her crazy. Soon she was crying out as she came. With one more thrust, Edward pushed her tight to the door and emptied himself into her. Bella's body still shook two minutes later when he put her back down on the floor.

"I guess that bath is for the both of us now," Bella said, chuckling.

Once they were both clean and Edward had been shaven, Bella went downstairs to grab a newspaper. With a red pen and the classifieds, she sat and began to job hunt again. The flyer from the older woman had given her hope, but after she left a message two days prior and still hadn't heard back, she determined it was a lost cause. Bella had told herself it had seemed too good to be true anyway but it didn't stop her from thinking about it the next day or the day after that.

Bella was picky about her job choices, but as the days passed into weeks, she found herself circling ads she wouldn't have thought twice about before. Every morning started with a feeling of panic and desperation she fought to hide from Edward.

Even though her job hunting had been progressing slowly, Edward's language skills had been building quickly with each day. His comprehension was amazing and he was even speaking in small sentences occasionally. He still had a lot to learn but now Bella felt like she was really getting to know him. He was able to communicate likes and dislikes, desires and preferences, and best of all, he seemed to comprehend just what he was saying each time he told her he loved her.

Alongside her job quest, Bella had taken on another task over the last few weeks, to see if she could find any family of Edward's, but all she discovered was that he was an only child of only children. Not only that, but even most of Carlisle's coworkers had moved on and retired. She talked to one nurse named Heidi, who had worked with Carlisle, but all she was really able to say was that he was a fantastic doctor who all the nurses had crushes on; not exactly the legacy information she wanted to collect for Edward.

Bella sighed and threw the paper to the table, feeling exhausted by her inability to find a way to support them both. Edward appeared from the bedroom door and walked his way over to her. He rarely walked on his hands and feet anymore when they were in the apartment but he seemed to revert back when he was playful in the park or cemetery.

Sitting next to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. "Bella is sad?" he asked, and she folded her legs up onto the couch to get deeper into the cuddle.

"No, Bella is frustrated, I'm frustrated." She had taught him 'I' and 'you' but after speaking in third person for so long, she had a hard time breaking the habit.

"What is frustrated?" he inquired in what Bella had dubbed his studious tone. He was interested in everything, and as soon as Bella had taught him enough to communicate his questions, he had become very serious in learning everything he could.

"It means I feel bad because things aren't working out the way I want them to," she replied.

Bella knew Edward was rolling that around in his mind, taking what she said and making sure he understood the concept. If he didn't, he would ask her more questions. When he stayed silent, she knew he had grasped it. She couldn't help but think if he hadn't have been raised in the woods that he might have been a doctor or a scientist. Maybe he could have cured cancer, not that she was biased or anything, after all he survived at the age of four with just wolves helping him. If that's not a sign of intelligence, she didn't know what was.

Edward lay back a little on the couch and Bella went into his embrace. She liked the snuggles she got from Edward and knew part of his desire for this kind of touch stemmed from his upbringing. She knew he missed his wolves, he could communicate enough to convey that, but he also was very adamant that he wanted to stay with Bella. What surprised her the most was that she missed the wolves, too. She wondered how Jake was doing and if Leah would like her even less now that she had taken Edward away for so long.

She was so deep in thought it wasn't until the third ring of the telephone that she heard it. Edward reluctantly let her go and she made it just in time before the voice mail picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" an elderly voice answered back.

"Yes, hello," Bella repeated, wondering why she had gotten up for the call at all.

"Is this Bella?"

"Yes it is," Bella answered, clearly wondering who it was calling. She received very few calls, most being telemarketers, and if they called her by her name it was usually Ms Swan or Isabella.

"This is Rosalie McCarty returning your call. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you earlier, dear, but my husband had a small stint in the hospital."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I hope he's all right."

"He's fine, but thank you for asking. At our age you find you end up in the hospital once or twice a year for some fine tuning," she chuckled a bit at her joke and Bella joined in. "I wanted to say that the position is still open if you haven't already found work elsewhere."

"Really?" Bella said, her excitement picking up.

"Like I said in the flyer, the wage isn't much but we can offer room and board if that is something you like. We have a free standing cottage on our property that is perfect for a couple if you are attached."

"Yes, yes I'm attached," Bella said, and wondered if Edward would frighten the old couple if they saw him running around their property, but she would deal with that hurdle later, her first intent was to secure this job.

"Well if you would like to come out one day this week, then I can give you a tour and show you the cottage, you can decide if it's right for you."

"It sounds perfect," Bella said. "If tomorrow works for you, I can come out then."

"That's fine, dear," Rosalie replied, and then they said their goodbyes.

Bella went to her storage room to grab a couple of empty boxes she had sitting in there and she started packing some things. She knew she could be jumping the gun but she had three days left until the end of the month and if she could get moved out before then, she wouldn't be on the hook for more rent. When she had moved into the apartment, she had liked that it was on a month-to-month basis; she didn't like committing to a place with no yard, but know she knew the real reason. She had always known if she found a way out, she'd want to take it as soon as possible. The city was not for her.

**E/N- Same deal as always, a teaser for everyone who reviews. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Seriously, I love my beta (acrosstheskyinstars) more than words can say. I don't need a swear jar, I need a 'that' jar. Seriously, this shines cause of her shiny red pen. And thank you to my lovely beta and ficpet Chartwilightmom. I've seen many fic marriages come and go, but when you get a ficpet all you have to do is chain them up and they can't get away. Both of these ladies have brilliant stories, so go check them out. **

**Again, thanks for all your support. **

Chapter 18

Bella took a look around her. She was surprised at the size of the property, not expecting quite so much land. And while Rosalie had told her it was a little ways out of town, Bella hadn't really thought it would be so nestled into the woods, with nary a neighbor in sight. Not that that was a problem for her, in fact, she thought it looked nearly perfect.

The wind brushed through her hair, and although she still had some anxiety about the fact that Edward was alone in her apartment, she felt rather peaceful there. It was a place she would like to live, and when she pictured it, Edward was by her side. Rosalie had told Bella to go ahead and take a look around after she had answered the door in a delicate apron and matching floral dishwashing gloves. Bella had apologized for interrupting her chores, but Rosalie brushed it off and said there were always chores; they didn't have to stop life.

She knew there would be a garden, but what was in front of her was quite a bit larger than she had expected, and there were cows; five big dairy cows grazing in a penned area. Beyond the stretch of field were more trees, dense and green.

"Our garden is a full hectare." Bella startled as Rosalie came up behind her. Rosalie gave her a simple smile but it was the only thing simple about the older lady. Her hair was pinned up and perfect, and even her 'work clothes' were immaculately pressed and cleaned. "We sell what we don't need at the local farmers market and the rest we use for ourselves. We grow mostly potatoes, lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, and peas. We also grow several herbs, but if you look just over there," she said as she pointed just off to the right of the house, "we have six apple trees. Those are just for us. Mr. McCarty loves his apple pies."

When woman spoke about her husband, her eyes glowed with both mischief and love. The glance made Bella think of Edward again, causing Rosalie to give her a knowing look as she led her towards the pasture. They passed a small chicken coop along the way and Rosalie informed Bella she would need to gather the eggs every morning around five so breakfast would be ready by six for Mr. McCarty.

"The cows will go to the barn themselves at night. They are very particular. They need to be milked twice a day. It's something I enjoy doing, but five is getting to be a bit much so I would have you help with that."

"Uh," Bella stuttered, "I've never actually milked a cow before."

"Don't worry, dear," Rosalie said as she patted her arm. "If you can give a hand job, you can milk a cow."

Bella stopped dead in her tracks as Rosalie chuckled and headed back toward the house. Once inside, Bella finally found something that was exactly how she'd expected it. The house was just a bit bigger than small with polished hardwood floors. There were throw rugs under everything, the couch, the coffee tables, and even one at the entrance of the room. The furniture was old but well-kept and the air smelled fresh, and not the kind of fresh you find in a can.

Rosalie brought out a silver tray with a small tea pot and two cups. She placed one down for Bella and poured her a cup. They made small chit-chat while they sipped their tea until a loud bang shook Bella's chair. She turned quickly to see what the noise was but Rosalie didn't seem to notice or care. A large man clomped into the room, his giant presence came from deep inside him and reverberated right out in his voice.

"Rosie," he said, and walked to his wife, bending and giving her a loud kiss on the lips.

"Emmett, behave yourself," she giggled and smacked his arm. "We have a guest."

Mr. McCarty was everything his wife wasn't; he was loud where she was quiet, big where she was small, and rough were she was refined, but what they did share in common was a twinkle in their eye when they looked at each other. Bella wondered if her and Edward would ever be that couple. These two in front of her had made all their differences work, why couldn't they?

Bella quickly found herself lost in the company of the McCarty's. They were filled with stories and musings and she found she enjoyed them very much. They rounded each other out and together they were perfect. It wasn't until she noticed the clock she realized she had been gone from Edward for nearly three hours.

"Thank you so much for the tea," Bella said politely as she stood to excuse herself.

Rosalie had already told her the job was hers to take if she wanted it. Bella was already excited to start, although the cows still worried her.

"Oh, I didn't show you the cottage yet," Rosalie said, clearing the cups from the table.

"I'm sure it is fine, I'm honestly not picky at all."

Rosalie was about to insist when Emmett sensed Bella's need to go. He steered his wife away from offering again with a quick pinch to her backside and a kiss on the neck.

"Well then, we'll show you when you come back with your things. I'm looking forward to meeting that young man of yours."

"Well, he's very shy…" Bella started but felt bad about lying. "He's not really a people person." At least that was mostly true.

Bella had her notice ready to hand into her landlord if the job interview had gone well, and since she was coming home with a yes, she decided to just stop by and hand it in. There was no answer on the door so she simply slipped it under and headed back up to her condo.

She heard the music blaring loudly before she reached the door. Confused and worried, she unlocked the door and hurried inside. There was no sign of movement in the living room so she shut off the stereo and made her way to the bedroom. Edward was crouched in the corner by the far side of the bed, and he was shaking.

"Edward?" Bella said softly, not wanting to startle him further.

Spinning around at the sound of her voice, Edward looked torn between running to her and staying in his safe place.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Edward put his hands over his ears and said, "Loud." Bella walked over and crouched down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his back. "I not like."

"You didn't like it," Bella said, correcting his sentence, and it had the effect she had hoped. Edward sat up straighter as he stored the lesson in his mind.

"I didn't like it," he said again.

Bella took Edward's face in her hands and she kissed him, a simple press of her lips against his, but it carried all her emotion behind it.

"We are going to move."

"What's move?"

"We are going to live somewhere else now." Edward gave her a blank stare, and Bella smiled, shaking her head. "You'll see," she said, not knowing how to explain it better. She was too filled with excitement and nervous energy.

Edward was easily coaxed out of the corner after the kiss but he was more than distracting when Bella started to pack. Unsure of what she was doing, he stuck close to her, and Edward close and naked was causing Bella to feel flabbergasted.

She pulled out a box and began packing the smaller things around her apartment in them. She didn't have a lot of knick knacks but what she had were important to her. There were pictures of her parents, mostly separate, and a couple ornaments Bella had made for her dad when she was a little girl. After he had passed, Bella was touched to find them prominently displayed in his house. She took them as a reminder of how much her dad loved her.

As she set the box against the wall, Edward leaned over her again. He had been looking over her shoulder all day, and with each look was a touch or a graze that caused Bella's heart to skip and her temperature to rise.

Bella finally couldn't take it anymore and she taught Edward how to pack a box, leaving him books and other easy things to gather. It kept him busy while Bella packed her underwear drawer.

By dinner time, Bella had about half of her place packed up and a moving truck booked for the day after next. Edward was like a nervous puppy, he knew something was going on but he just didn't understand it yet. Bella recognized Edward's need to be comforted and calmed, so after she put some homemade pizzas in the oven, she took his hand and led him to the couch.

Edward sat next to her, but they faced each other. Bella took her hand and placed it on his cheek, and he leaned into it. She pushed it back onto his head and then down his neck. She repeated the motion a few times until she felt him start to relax.

"You're staying with me," she said softly. "Where I go, you go."

Edward smiled at her. "I love you," he replied.

Bella put her arms around him and reclined back on the couch, his warm body came down on top of hers and his head fit happily into her breasts. She stroked his head and down his back. "I love you too."

Edward was much more peaceful after dinner and he even attempted to help with the dishes. Bella had been wary to let him try again after he'd broken three plates the last time he'd tried to help, but that night's cleaning went off without a hitch.

By the time Bella crawled into bed, she was exhausted, the day had been filled with excitement and she was looking forward to a restful night. Edward joined her, hopping up on the bed and slipping next to her. When he found his spot, Bella shift and rested her head on his chest, quickly finding sleep.

Edward woke before Bella in the morning and it gave him a moment to study her without her knowing. He looked over her body, so much the same as him but so different. She was soft and round where he was hard and angular. He reached a hand out and brushed across her stomach, watching the gooseflesh appear. Moving his hand down, Edward focused on the spot his was touching, so he didn't notice when Bella opened her eyes.

"That feels nice," she said, causing him to jump. Edward looked up at Bella, pulling his hand back. "It's okay." Her reassuring smile urged him to place his hand back on her and continue his journey.

His hands caressed her hips and thighs, up her side and over her stomach. Bella stayed reclined as she enjoyed his gentle touches. Edward was not thinking sexually when he traced up over her breast but the little whine Bella emitted changed his course.

Even though Bella knew she had a long day ahead of her, getting ready to move, she had no intention of telling Edward no. She couldn't even pretend to regret it though it was after eleven that she was finally showered and dressed for the day.

Edward was still cautious about what was happening when Bella took the boxes and started to fill them again, but he was less anxious than he was the previous day, and Bella knew it was only a couple more days and hopefully things would be better.

A couple hours into packing, there was a knock at her door. She looked at Edward and he scrunched up his nose, knowing that company meant he had to put pants on. He padded to the bedroom while Bella answered the door.

"Hey," she said as she opened the door to find her landlord on the other side.

"Hi, Bella. I got your notice and I just came by to schedule a time for your final walkthrough."

Bella had never had any problems with her landlord, so even though she wasn't required to give any notice, she did feel a bit guilty about the short notice. She knew it was unlikely he would get a renter in until next month now.

"Sure, whenever is good for you. We can do it now if you want?"

Edward came out of the bedroom, a pair of shorts slung low on his waist. He eyed the man at the door suspiciously. The landlord brushed his hand through his blonde hair and shook his head as he shifted under Edward's gaze.

"I'll just come back tomorrow, if that's all right?"

Bella looked back at Edward but he kept his eyes on the man at the door. "Sure, that's fine," Bella answered, and the man quickly left.

She shut the door, and turned to face Edward. "What was that about?"

"I not like him." And then he remembered his lesson from the previous day. "I didn't like him."

"Why?" Bella asked, clearly confused.

"He want touch Bella."

Bella shook her head and laughed, which made Edward's face become even sterner. "No, he doesn't. He…" She was unsure of how to explain what he was doing there.

She could see the insecurity pouring off Edward and she realized he was jealous. She walked over to him and slid her hands over his shoulders. "It doesn't matter who wants to touch Bella. I only want to touch you." She punctuated her comment with a kiss on his chest.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella protectively and he took a deep breath, determined to learn how to communicate better.

"We are moving tomorrow, Edward, we need to keep packing."

Edward released her, and followed her lead, helping to finish the packing. He knew there was a change coming but he didn't understand the implications. He missed his wolf family but he didn't want to be parted from Bella. The world was a confusing place but he found his peace with Bella. He could handle it all as long as she was by his side.

**E/N- A review is rewarded with a teaser, and my undying gratitude. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Thank you so much to my wonderful Beta AcrosstheskyinStars and my fantastic pre reader Chartwilightmom. **

**Sorry for the wait on this one guys. I try hard for once a week, but sometimes it just doesn't happen. **

Chapter 19

Bella was filled with excitement now that it was finally moving day, and her energy was rubbing off on Edward, who didn't seem to handle it as well as she was. Deciding a walk might calm them both down, she led Edward out to the park, holding his hand as they took a leisurely stroll.

Everything was ready for the movers, so Bella was able to really use this time to enjoy her last trip to her nearby park. It had been where she went when she needed her touch of nature. She smiled realizing she no longer needed it; she was going to be living right near it.

Edward stayed close to her as they walked, his hand linked in hers. He looked like he might have the urge to run but the day brought too much uncertainty for him and he was not letting Bella out of his sight. He watched the people that passed them by, his expression intense, as it had been the first day they went out.

Bella, sensing this, tugged on his hand and lead him off the path under a tree. She reached up and cupped his face in her hand. Brushing his cheek with her thumb, she used her other hand to pull his hand down, leaning him over so she could kiss him.

As soon as his lips landed on hers, he became desperate, reaching out and pulling her body to his. The kiss was far more intense than Bella had planned, but with his grip, he wouldn't have been able to push him away if she'd wanted to.

It wasn't until his hand crept up her side and cupped her breast that she understood he had no intention of stopping. She broke the kiss but his lips just found a new place to kiss, down her chin and neck.

"Edward, stop," she said, albeit not very convincingly. So instead of complying, he pushed her back until she hit the tree.

Bella's eyes were open, scanning the area to see if there was anyone watching, her mind figuring how to get out of this and her body trying to see if there was a way to get away with it. When a lady and a small dog walked by and made a huffing noise, Bella remembered herself. She put her hands on his chest and pushed with more force.

"Edward, no," she said more firmly. Edward listened this time, his eyes full of hurt as he looked down at her. "We can't do this here." He glanced around but didn't understand.

"Let's go home," she said, taking his hand and leading him back to the condo.

Bella was feeling the after effects of Edward's touch, and so her step was quick as they headed back. As soon as they were in the building, Bella turned and reached up, pulling Edward down for a kiss. He returned the kiss eagerly but before he could make his move, she was gone again, running up the stairs. He caught up to her quickly but just kept his hands on her hips as she unlocked the door.

When the door swung open, Edward tensed, and Bella's eyes scanned the room to see why.

"Bella, hi." The landlord stood up from where he had been crouched down by her wall of boxes. "I came to do the final walkthrough and you weren't home, so I thought I'd just start."

Bella looked at him skeptically but didn't really know what to say. She was pretty sure he didn't have permission to enter her apartment without telling her first but she was moving out, so what harm could it have done?

"Okay, so did everything look okay?" she pressed.

"Yup, no problem. I'll just go." He held out an envelope and placed it on top of her boxes. "Your security deposit," he explained.

He eyed Edward before making to move past the couple. Edward grabbed his arm as he went for the door.

"Hey man, lay off," the landlord spat.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella cried out in alarm.

Edward reached into the man's jacket pocket and pulled out a box. Bella recognized it immediately; it was a bracelet Charlie had bought her when she graduated high school.

"You were stealing from me?"

The man looked at Bella, and then at Edward, who still had a good grip on him. He looked like a scared weasel, and Edward was about to put a bit more fear in him when there was a knock on the door. Edward let go of the landlord to open the door, and as soon as he did, the blonde man bolted out, pushing his way through the men on the other side.

Edward went to chase after him, but Bella grabbed his arm. "Just let him go," she said. "It's not like we don't know where he lives."

The movers brushed off the confusion of the situation, and started grabbing furniture and boxes to move. Edward became concerned again, so Bella left the men with the keys and took Edward down to the car. She wanted to beat them to the McCarty's anyway, she had yet to see the cottage and she wanted an idea of where to tell them to put things.

When they pulled up to the McCarty's property, they were both nervous, and the air in the car was thick. The two of them feeding each other's worries; Edward, unsure of what was happening, and Bella, worried she'd have to explain Edward before she was ready to.

Bella stepped out of the car and spotted both Rosalie and Emmett far off in the field. Emmett raised his arm and waved, and Bella gave a shy wave back. Edward exited his side of the car, having recently learned how to work the door. He went around and stood by Bella, looking a little hopefully at his surroundings.

Opening the back door of the car, Bella gave Edward a few things to carry. There were some breakable treasures she hadn't wanted to leave in the hands of the movers. After Bella filled her own arms, they made their way to the cottage. Up close it was a bit bigger than Bella had thought, and there was a note on the door.

_Welcome Miss Swan,_

_Make yourself at home, we'll be by after we finish the midday chores to see how you've settled in._

_~R&E McCarty_

The juxtaposition of Rosalie's written formality and the fact that she had said 'hand job' a few days prior had Bella giggling. Edward gave Bella a strange look but his tension seemed to lessen as her laughter filled his ears.

When Bella opened the door, she let out a soft gasp. The place was beautiful. A small wood fireplace sat in the corner of the living room. The flat stones of the floor seemed to climb up the wall and around it, creating a stunning picture of warmth even without a fire. They put their boxes and bags down against the wall and wandered into the kitchen. It was a small but tidy kitchen. The appliances were older but Bella could tell they had been the top of the line in their day and would be much preferable to the set in her old apartment. The cabinets looked hand made with intricate detailing along the edges.

"It's beautiful," Bella said to herself.

Edward slipped his hand into hers, and she turned her head and smiled up at him. She studied his expression and saw nothing but trust, he was following her into this and his acceptance in her decision was absolute.

"Let's see the bedroom," she said, feeling a little bit of lust mixed into her love.

The bedroom was nothing short of incredible. The stone flooring was continued there and the cabin walls made it feel like you would be sleeping in a tree house. On the adjacent wall to the door there was an open bathtub with a shower curtain around it that hung from the ceiling. Off to the left of that was a small bathroom with a toilet and a sink. But the best part was the double doors that opened up onto a small porch out the back, looking directly into the woods.

Bella couldn't have dreamed of anything more perfect for her and Edward, and she hoped she was able to do a good enough job for the McCarty's to warrant such accommodations.

"This is home now," she said to Edward, turning her face to his to see if he understood.

"Home?" he asked. "With Bella?"

"Yes," she replied, and his face lit up with a smile. Taking her in his arms, the two of them stood on the porch just staring off and thinking about their future.

"Hello?" Rosalie's voice came through the bedroom door.

Bella let go of Edward and looked at him, hoping she would not lose her job due to her strange wolf man so quickly.

"Hi," Bella said, putting on a smile and going to greet the woman.

"Sorry, I knocked but I guess you didn't hear me," Rosalie said with a sly smile, eyeing Edward.

Bella blushed. "Uh, yeah, we were just out back. What a beautiful view."

Emmett came up behind Rosalie and looked at the two women. "I told you not to barge in, Rosalie."

"I didn't barge," Rosalie replied haughtily.

"Not at all," Bella said, trying to diffuse the situation before it became any more awkward.

"I just came by to see how you are getting on. I know it's not much back here, you can't get internet but we have wifi at the house, and you should be able to connect here if you need to."

"It's beautiful, we love it," Bella said earnestly.

"So this is your young man?" Rosalie asked. "Quite the catch." The last part was said in a whisper with a wink.

"Yes, that is Edward," Bella said, and on hearing his name, he came to her off the porch.

"Nice to meet you," Emmett said, putting his hand out for Edward to shake. Edward looked at the hand and then to Bella. Bella glanced at his hand, and then to Emmett. The McCarty's looked on with interest but didn't say anything. Edward stuck out his hand but it was a good foot away from Emmett's. Not phased at all, Emmett grabbed Edward's hand and shook. "I'm Emmett, and this is my wife, Rosalie."

Edward stayed quiet, processing everything, so Bella spoke instead, "Our movers should be here soon but is there anything I can do while we wait?"

"Nonsense," Rosalie waved her off. "You two get settled, you'll have plenty to do in the morning."

The movers came and went and Bella had most of her things unpacked and the bed made by the time Emmett came to her door with dinner.

"We didn't think you'd have any groceries, so Rosalie made you some dinner."

"Oh," Bella said in surprise. "That is very kind, thank you." Emmett waved off her thanks and handed her the tray. When he went to leave, Bella stopped him. "Would it be alright if I took Edward for a walk around the property tonight? I would just like to show him where I'm working."

"Of course, Bella. This is your home now; you can treat this place as your own." Emmett's kind tone and friendly face had Bella smiling.

"Thank you."

With another wave of his hand, Emmett headed back to the house.

"Walk with me?" Bella asked just as she finished wiping down the table.

Edward took her hand and they made their way out of the cottage. Bella took him over to show him the pasture where the cows were, it was still early enough that they were out. Edward looked at them quizzically, he had surely never seen such an animal but even with its size, it was easy to see it was a docile creature that held no threat to him.

"This is where I will work, but you can't follow me around all day. I'll have chores to do." Bella looked at Edward, waiting for questions.

"What is work?" he asked.

"It's what I do so we can eat and live in the cottage," Bella answered, pointing to their new home.

Edward nodded his head and followed Bella as she made her way to the chicken coup. Bella looked at the little birds trapped in their pen, and then to Bella. "Work?"

"Yes, the chickens are part of my work."

Edward nodded again and jumped the small fence, running instinctively after the chickens; the birds scattered immediately, well aware of the threat. Wings flapped and shrill sounds came from their mouths.

"Edward, no!" Bella screamed and jumped in after him. She caught him a moment before he got his hands around one. Edward furrowed his brow.

"I help," he said, confused why she wouldn't let him.

"No, chickens aren't food," she replied, and then her face scrunched up. "Well, these chickens aren't food. No eat chickens." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the pen and away.

Edward looked back at the still panicked poultry a little longingly, like he knew they would taste good but would never go against what Bella had said. Or at least that is what Bella thought right up until she turned around and Edward made another break for it. She heard him bolt and she turned, chasing after him. He leapt the chicken's fence again, only this time he caught his foot and face planted on the ground. Bella was able to catch up and grab ahold of him again.

"Edward, come now," she said forcefully and a little panicked. The chickens were very noisy now and she was worried the McCarty's would come out and see what all the fuss was. "Home," she said, pointing to the cottage, and Edward lowered himself down on his hands and raced back on all fours.

"Lord help me," Bella said as she followed him back.

~BS~

Rosalie watched the young couple head back to their cottage before closing the curtains and heading up to bed.

**E/N- Thank you for reading. As always a teaser for those who review (And don't have their PM's turned off) **

**Additional teaser can be found on Facebook in the usual place. **

**Join us on Twilighted at the Beautiful Savage forum for all sorts of fun stuff, and dirty manips. LOL. AnIllicitWriter made me a very naughty Savageward banner that is posted there , for over 18 only. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Thank you so much to everyone who is reading. I have a quick rec for you. A prophecy of the one who will save us all and the one to protect him. Bad ass Bella and a clueless Edward. It's only 11 chapters in but the author says she has 35 or something written, so expect regular updates. It has under 100 reviews, so please go leave it some love, cause it is unique and hot. ****http:/www . fanfiction**** . net/s/7107054/1/Time_of_Salt**

**Thanks to my wonderful BETA Acrosstheskyinstars and my prereader Chartwilightmom. **

Chapter 20

Bella looked into her eyes, her beady, unforgiving eyes. The standoff had been going on for nearly fifteen minutes, and Bella knew if she didn't get what she came for, it was likely the end of her new life. Extending her hand out, she snatched it back as soon as the bird cocked its head. When Rosalie had told her what to do, it sounded easy. But Bella was sure after the scare they had from Edward the night before, they were after blood.

"Please don't peck at me," Bella begged, her voice whiney.

"Bacaw," replied the bird, its head bobbing back and forth in short, sharp movements.

"It's okay," Bella said again, extending her hand out, "I just want to steal some of your unborn children."

The chicken flapped its wings and jumped out at Bella, causing her nerves to escalate, and she let out a screech. With the abrupt noise, soon all the chickens were scurrying around her feet, shrieking and flapping. Bella took this as her moment and looked in the bins. Her hands worked fast in the nesting boxes, pulling out the eggs left behind by the traumatized chickens.

When her basket was filled, all of the chickens had left the coup and she was left alone. Taking a big sigh of relief, Bella headed to the main house. The smell of fresh bread hit her as she took the two steps up to the porch. She knocked on the edge of the screen door.

"Come in, dear," Rosalie called out. "I'm in the kitchen."

Bella made her way into the house, remembering just where to go. She found Rosalie in the kitchen, a blue polka dot apron tied neatly around her waist. Bella set the eggs down on the kitchen table.

"Perfect, I was just ready for these."

Rosalie took several eggs and cracked them into the pan, adding some chopped ham and peppers to make an omelet. The little cottage caught Bella's eye through the window, it was a perfect view of her new home. She smiled as she remembered her early morning alarm and Edward's refusal to get out of bed.

Bella had spent nearly the entire night after they returned home explaining to Edward what he could and couldn't do on the farm. She knew she had been a bit stringent on the rules, but until she found something Edward could help with, it was best he stayed inside. But as she stared at her front door, she saw Edward had a different idea.

There was a bit of distance, so Bella couldn't make out exactly everything, but she could see he was naked. Bella was horrified but she had no idea what she could do. She was about to excuse herself when Rosalie gasped.

"Oh, dear." Bella's eyes shot to her, and she could feel her heart pound in her chest. "I'm out of salt in my shaker. Can you watch this while I get some more?"

Bella was sure she was as pale as a ghost but she nodded and took Rosalie's spot by the stove. She watched the woman open the pantry and Bella sighed, thinking Edward had not been spotted. When Rosalie returned, she took the pan away from Bella and thanked her. Bella immediately looked out the window again but Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Rosalie dumped the omelet on a plate and set it on the table just as Emmett came into the room. He sat down and smiled at his wife.

"Looks delicious, and the food's not bad either."

Rosalie rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face. Rosalie gathered the eggs from the basket and started putting them in empty cartons. When she finished, she looked back into the basket and then to Bella.

"Was this it?" she asked.

Bella shifted from foot to foot. "Yes," she answered.

Rosalie stared at Bella as she spoke, "Funny, they usually lay a few more than this unless they've been under stress." Bella's eyes widened, and Rosalie smirked. "Come with me, dear."

Bella followed Rosalie into the next room, her palms sweating as she waited to be fired. She just knew somehow Rosalie had found out about Edward chasing the chickens. Instead of stopping, Rosalie led Bella out toward the barn. Behind the aged beauty, Bella was nervous. She had expected Rosalie to say something and the anticipation was unbearable.

Rosalie grabbed the two small stools by the door and handed one to Bella. Then she grabbed two metal buckets and walked over to the stalls. Rosalie took a lead and attached it to the cow around the neck and then set the bucket under her. After watching Rosalie set up beside the cow, Bella did the same on the neighboring bovine. Her cow didn't seem to cooperate quite as nicely as Rosalie's but she got the lead on and attached to the post.

Sitting down, Bella poked her head under the cow and watched as Rosalie explained how to milk her.

"You just squeeze and pull a little," she started. "Don't be afraid to put a little pressure in it." Bella looked at Rosalie's hands moving deftly on the udder, and she flushed, remembering Rosalie's words from the night before.

"I can do this," Bella said under her breath.

She grabbed the udder and pulled; a small trickle of milk came out. She tried a couple more times and soon was rewarded with a steady stream on each pull. Guess it was as easy as giving a hand job.

They worked in silence for a few moments before Rosalie cleared her throat. "Now this is your home, so I want you to feel like you are at home here. There is no judgment. If you two are into puppy play than that is between the two of you, but you need to keep your _pet_ out of the chicken coup."

"Of course," Bella agreed, and then froze, her hand still squeezing the udder, causing the cow to moo. She let go abruptly. "Wait, what?"

"Emmett is a very secure man, and might I say he has reason to be, but I don't think he'll take kindly to seeing your young man running around in the buff."

"You saw?" Bella said, still not processing everything Rosalie had said. "I mean, I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. I'll talk to him and…wait, what is puppy play?" She looked under the cow and Rosalie ducked under hers to look back.

Rosalie studied Bella, and then answered, "It's where a woman takes a man as a 'pet', just like a dominant would take a submissive."

Bella had only air in her mouth and she still managed to choke. She coughed and coughed, her cow turning its head to see what all the fuss was about.

"No, Edward is not my pet…he's…" Bella never had the chance to finish her thought because right then Edward appeared, in the buff, and made his way to her on all fours.

Rosalie stood up and made her way around to where Edward had sat down beside Bella; his hands placed between his knees like a dog. She looked at him from top to bottom, stopping somewhere in the middle for a longer glance.

"No judgment, Bella. Just keep him dressed. My heart is well but I'm not sure it can handle this much excitement." With a smirk, she turned and grabbed her bucket of milk and headed out of the barn.

Bella let out a frustrated sigh.

"I not like be without Bella." His eyes were apologetic, he knew he was wrong.

"It's okay, come on, let's get you dressed."

Bella took Edward back to the cottage and found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for him to wear. After pulling on the clothes, they returned to the barn and Edward sat by her as she milked the rest of the cows.

He stuck close by her side as she crossed off the chores on the list Rosalie had given her. By two thirty, she was done the list, but considering she had started at five in the morning, she was beat.

With her work day done, Bella strapped Edward into the car and headed into town. She knew she better stock up well for everything she needed as the drive was too long to be making weekly, and since she would have access to fresh milk and eggs, the only thing she was worried about was bread. She bought a loaf to tide her over, hoping she'd be able to figure out how to make her own bread in the future. The near future.

Edward followed her up and down the grocery aisles, his eyes searching for a few of his own favorites. He had developed a taste for beef jerky; the salty snack was easy to digest and he liked the way it felt to eat. When he saw them on the shelf, he grabbed a few packages and threw them into the cart.

Bella walked through the final aisle, cleaning products on one side and back to school supplies on the other. She noticed a letter tracing book and she stopped and picked it up. There were dotted lines to connect to make each letter and Bella smiled. She threw it in the cart and took a look at some of the other early education books they had. After choosing about five, she and Edward made their way to the checkout.

When they were back in the car and on the road, Edward spoke, "Where Edward's family?"

Bella felt a lump in her throat. "Your family is gone," she answered.

Edward looked at her, his face scrunched in alarm. "Jake gone? Leah gone?"

When Bella realized he meant his wolf family, her mouth sprang open in horror. "No, no. They aren't gone. They are back in the woods…you miss them?"

"What is miss?" Edward asked.

"When you miss something or someone, it means you want to see them again. Do you want to see your wolves again?"

There was silence in the car again while Edward thought. "I miss wolves."

Bella wished she knew what was right for Edward. She knew she didn't want to be without him, but she also knew the time might come when she could have to let him go. Once he learned more, and experienced her world, he may take a different path, one that led away from her. She knew there were no guarantees but she also knew there was no use wasting energy on what ifs. When Edward made his choice, then she would deal with it.

Later that night she sat in the chair by the window, studying some of the materials she had bought for Edward. He had already shown interest in them and had even made a few shaky attempts at the letters. The process seemed like a never ending one. Would Edward ever be able to function properly in society if that is what he chose to do?

Looking out the window, Bella saw Edward run past and then hop up on the back deck. He came in through the bedroom door and found her sitting with her overwhelming thoughts. He took her hand and pulled her out of the chair, guiding her to the bedroom.

Bella followed, she wasn't entirely sure what he wanted, but for once she was not going to lead him. All the decisions were his tonight, she was taking a break. Leaning in, he brushed his lips across hers, ever so softly. It made her whole body tingle.

Edward unbuttoned her top and let it fall from her shoulders. Her breasts rose and fell with her breath as he reached around and unhooked her bra. His movements started slow, but as each piece of clothing hit the floor, his desire built. The pants dropped and he growled, her lace briefs hit the floor and she felt his body press to hers instantly. She backed up, stumbling as her legs hit the bed. Edward stood proud and feral looking as he hovered above her. Bella remembered when she had first met him, how this look had scared her, now it seemed to have a different effect entirely.

Edward reached down and grabbed her hips, pushing her back on the bed and spinning her in one movement. Bella was quick to read his attention and she rose onto her hands and knees, just as he pulled her back toward him again. He placed one knee on the bed, kept his other foot on the floor, and then he pushed himself into her.

Bella cried out in pleasure as he moved in her. She fisted the sheets and pushed back, giving him what he wanted, and what he wanted was bringing her closer to her own needs. They moved together, harsh and fast, both searching for something different and yet everything the same. When Edward thrust his last thrust, he cried out Bella's name. It had been the first time he had said much more than 'touch' during intercourse and the first time he'd used her name in climax. Bella closed her eyes as her sight went black with the force of her own explosion.

When she opened them, she was surprised that the sun was up. She had literally passed out from her pleasure and slept the night away. She giggled, giddy with the thought. She rolled over to kiss Edward, but instead all she saw was the red numbers of the clock on the nightstand. Crawling out of bed to get ready to collect eggs, she grabbed her sweats and a t-shirt.

"Edward?" she called out, heading to the kitchen for a pick me up.

When there was no answer to her call, she called again. "Edward?"

Her heart started beating and suddenly she was plenty awake. She ran to the deck door in the bedroom and swung it open. She gasped as she saw Edward standing there…bloody.

**E/N- Thanks for reading. Teasers to those who review and another on Facebook in the usual place. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Thanks as always to my beta, Tanya; my pre reader Chartwilightmom and all my wonderful readers. **

Chapter 21

"I help, Bella cook," Edward said, dropping the rabbit carcass in front of Bella. She couldn't call it a bunny in her mind, it made it harder.

Bella let out a breath of relief as she realized none of the blood was coming from Edward. As he came toward her, Bella held out her hand and shook her head.

"Edward, I told you this. We get our food from the store. You can't kill the animals around here."

"Bella no cook?" His eyes rested on hers, full of innocence.

When Bella shook her head, Edward seemed to be a bit relieved, and he tossed the carcass back into the woods.

"It no taste like I know," he said slowly, searching for the words.

"It doesn't taste like you remember?" Bella asked. Edward shook his head and made a face, causing Bella to giggle.

Bella had Edward wait until she could get some wet rags to clean himself off. She hoped this meant Edward's taste for raw meat was slowing dwindling. As she cleaned him, she noticed he looked sad.

"Edward?" she gazed up at him from her crouched position, wiping the last of the dirt and blood off his leg. "What's wrong?"

With a vulnerability Bella had come to love, he looked down, tucking his chin in against his shoulder. "I no help wolves. I no help Bella."

Bella had never really considered how the pack dynamics had worked. While it was obvious the wolves had treated Edward as family, she had never really thought about what his role was. He was nowhere near as fast, and while he could take down small prey, she doubted he could take something as hefty as a deer down to help feed the pack.

And now that he was in her world, the world he was meant to be born into, there was a chance for him to be helpful, but he didn't know how. Bella felt horrible for rejecting his morning offering when she saw the reason behind it. Edward wanted to learn, but he also wanted to work, to contribute to his new pack…her.

Bella noticed the clock and looked apologetic as she rose. "I have to work…get dressed and join me?"

"I come with you?"

Smiling in return, she answered, "You can come."

After getting Edward into some fresh clothes, Bella was running behind. She wondered if it wouldn't have been a better idea to go tend to the chickens on her own first, but as they were running hand-in-hand toward the coop, she knew it was too late for that option.

Snatching the basket from off the wall, Bella bit back any residual fear from the morning before and started digging. The chickens scooted out of the way as she stuck her hand in each nesting bin to retrieve the eggs. Edward watched closely, and when he saw what she was doing, he moved quickly and deftly, pulling eggs out and adding them to the basket. The chickens, however, seemed to remember Edward, and they scattered quickly and noisily as he gathered their eggs. Keeping a close eye on Edward in case he decided to chase again, Bella was surprised by how gentle he was being with them. Maybe after his morning hunt he wasn't as interested in raw meat anymore. Bella could only hope.

When they arrived at the main house, Bella instructed Edward to wait outside while she ran the eggs in. Unfortunately, Rosalie showed up at the door in the middle of Bella's speech.

"Come on in, Bella, and bring your young man," she said.

Edward looked at Rosalie, and then at Bella. He could see the worry in her face; he knew he was the cause of it.

"I wait at home," he said before turning toward the small cottage. He fell to his hands and then remembered himself, erecting himself again and walking toward his home.

Bella watched him, and when she turned back to Rosalie, the older woman had a contemplative look on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before," Bella started.

"You haven't said anything now, but come on in; I need to get the eggs cooking."

Bella kicked off her shoes and followed Rosalie into the kitchen. With her hair neatly pinned to her head as it always was, and her apron clean and pressed, Rosalie started cooking, giving Bella a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"Edward is different." _And that would be the understatement of the year._

"I can see that, dear. Will you tell me how he is different?" Rosalie made her way to the toaster and put in two slices of bread. Bella didn't know if she was being courteous by not staring her down for this conversation or if she had no idea how bizarre this was going to be.

"Edward lost his parents at a young age. He was almost four when it happened."

Rosalie stopped and turned to Bella, her mouth turning down in the corners. "Such a shame…that can have such an impact on a young man."

"Edward was impacted by it, in many ways. Their family was camping and there was a bear attack. His mother was killed almost instantly. His father made it out with some injuries, and Edward was lost."

"Heavens," Rosalie said, her full attention on Bella and a spatula still in her hand. "For how long?"

"Until about a couple months ago," Bella said slowly, but as soon as the words registered, Rosalie dropped the utensil and gasped. She looked out the window, almost like she expected to see Allen Funt with his candid camera waiting to say, "Gotcha!"

Emmett chose that moment to enter the room. "Rosie, the eggs," he said, startled at the smoke rising from them. His voice clearly catching her off guard, she jumped before making her way to the frying pan and pushing it off the burner.

And so for the next hour, breakfast was ignored, the chores were forgotten, and many 'oh dears' were spoken as the McCartys listened to Edward's story. When Bella was finished, she could see so many questions sitting on the faces of both Emmett and Rosalie, and she was pretty sure the answer to most of them was 'I don't know.'

"Bella, I think you might be in over your head," Emmett said abruptly.

"I know," she replied softly. "I just, I don't know what to do. If they take him away and force him to live in the city, well…I think he'd be miserable."

"Well then we will have to find a way to make sure that doesn't happen, but Bella he needs to see a doctor. There is no way you can teach him everything he needs to survive in this new world."

"I don't even know where to begin." Bella sighed. While it felt good to have finally shared her secret, she could no longer ignore the problems facing her. The overwhelming feeling returned, but this time she was determined to beat it.

"I can make some calls," Emmett offered. "The first thing we need to do is get him documentation, and for that we're going to need to prove who he is."

Bella looked at him hesitantly. "Do you think there is a way to deal with this and keep Edward out of the news?"

Emmett looked at Rosalie and then back to Bella. "I doubt it, but if we keep Edward here on the farm they won't be able to get to him. The story will die down in a couple weeks and then we can start getting him educated. But one step at a time."

Bella looked at Emmett and her gratefulness shone through. "Thank you." She stood up from the table and said, "I guess I better get to those cows."

Just as she reached the door, Emmett called out, "Bella, would it be all right if I spent some time with Edward?"

Bella rolled this idea around in her head, she wasn't sure if Edward would be comfortable along with the burly man, but Emmett had an obvious kindness to him, and Edward was a good judge of character.

"I don't see the harm in trying," she said.

Already losing an hour of their morning, Emmett didn't seek Edward out that day, but the thing that surprised Bella was Edward didn't come find her either. It was late in the afternoon by the time she made her way back to the cottage. She was hungry and hot from the sun.

Heading straight for the kitchen, Bella was surprised to find Edward sitting hunched over something at the table. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before leaning over his shoulder to see what he was working on. Bella was shocked when she saw he was working on the letter tracing books she had bought for him, and not just working, but mastering.

He had traced the dotted lines and now he was working free hand and doing a stellar job.

"I learn."

"I see that," Bella responded with a smile.

"I stay with Bella?"

Bella squatted down next to Edward's chair and placed a hand on his knee. "Yes, you're staying with me."

Edward let out a breath, and when he put the pen down, Bella could see the color return to his fingers after having gripped it so tight. He had sensed something wrong earlier and Bella knew he'd be fretting about it all day.

"Come here," she said, and took his hand, standing up and pulling him out of the chair. She snaked her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. Edward was quick to take her into his embrace.

"You teach me something?" he asked, still holding on to her.

"Haven't you done enough today?" Bella responded, thinking of how far he had gotten in the notebook, mastering up to the letter P.

"Please?" He pulled back enough to look down at her, and his eyes were so earnest she knew she couldn't deny him.

Bella's stomach took the opportunity to growl and then she had the perfect idea of what to teach him. Taking the ingredients out of the fridge, Bella placed them on the counter.

"Cheese grater," Bella said, pulling the metal triangle out and handing it to Edward. "This part is sharp, like a knife." Her finger hovered over the tiny holes.

Bella positioned Edward by the counter and gave him a small bowl. Holding his hand in hers, she taught him how to slide the cheese down and produce the shavings. Next she showed him how to measure out the cream cheese and the butter. She mixed them in a bowl and the Edward spread the mixture onto the bread.

Edward had already been taught the stove was hot, like fire. He had kept away from it, but now it was time to show him safety as opposed to avoidance. She gave him the spatula and let him man the sandwiches, and when he was done, he had a big smile and two slightly charred grilled cheese sandwiches.

Bella ate hers like it was the best thing she had ever tasted, and it nearly was because of the pride Edward showed in his accomplishment. It was then she realized she hadn't been challenging Edward enough, she had just been taking care of him, and that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be useful.

Bella knew she was on the right track but that night, when Edward took her with such passion and assertion she knew she had woken the man in him. And while most men wouldn't feel as though they provided by cooking some grilled cheese sandwiches, Edward felt he had been useful, that he could contribute to Bella. As she laid panting and staring at the ceiling that night, she vowed she'd find a way every day to make him feel that way.

The next morning, Bella was surprised to see Emmett in the chicken coop waiting for her. She glanced back to Edward, gaging on how he was feeling about the large man surprising them.

"Good morning, Bella," he said, and then nodded toward Edward, "Edward."

"Good morning," Bella said, and Edward kept by her side.

"Edward would you like to come with me this morning?" he asked.

Edward looked to Bella for translation; there were too many words he didn't understand in that sentence.

"You go with Emmett?" Bella said, smiling warmly in hopes Edward would take him up on his offer.

"I come back? To Bella?" Bella nodded and Edward studied Emmett for a moment before nodding his head.

Bella watched the two of them head off behind the barn, and while she was a little nervous for Edward, she trusted the McCartys. They had been kind and understanding and she knew they would think about what was best for Edward, just like she tried to.

Gathering the eggs was becoming easier and easier every day. The chickens were used to her and they moved without much fuss from her exploring hands. With a full basket, Bella headed to the main house to drop them off. Rosalie was smiling and humming as Bella entered the kitchen.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast this morning?" she asked, grabbing a couple of eggs out of the basket and cracking them into the pan. "I have a feeling the boys won't be in for a bit."

"Do you…do you know what they're doing?" Bella asked, feeling like maybe it wasn't her place to ask.

"I think Emmett was taking Edward out to the wood shack."

Bella's eyes opened wide. "You don't think he'll give Edward an axe do you?"

Rosalie spun, her eyes filled with amusement. "I guess he will. Edward is a grown man, Bella. He may have grown up in the woods, but he is intelligent. She walked over to Bella and patted her arm. "Besides, if you don't let a man be a man, they won't stick around for long." When Bella didn't look any more comfortable at the thought, Rosalie added, "Emmett is there, he's not going to let Edward chop off his own leg. Or anything else you may need."

Bella's mouth dropped open as Rosalie winked. Then the two of them started giggling.

~BS~

Just as they were cleaning the last breakfast dish, Edward and Emmett trotted in.

"Figures," Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

Bella went to Edward immediately, looking for any signs of distress, but instead he looked happy, his eyes crinkling with his smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm going to milk the cows, you come?" she asked.

Edward looked torn for a moment, his head darting back and forth between Emmett and Bella.

"I go Emmett, sex fence."

The two women's eyebrows nearly left their faces and Emmett coughed at the word mix up. "Fix the fence, Edward. We're going to fix the fence."

"Fix fence," Edward repeated, unaware at the meaning of his blunder, "With Emmett."

"Okay," Bella said softly, going to Edward and raising up to kiss him. He leaned down and met her, but kept the lip lock chaste all on his own.

Even though Bella left the house first, leaving Emmett and Edward to have breakfast, she couldn't help but feel like she had kissed her man goodbye before he left for work. The look on his face was filled with pride and purpose. Bella couldn't help the extra skip in her step as she made her way to the barn.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Thank you again to everyone reading and reviewing. I had a whole bunch of new people reviewing every chapter and that made my week. **

**Thanks to Acrosstheskyinstars, who is really the best beta out there and I feel lucky to have her. And of course to my FicPet and prereader Chartwilightmom**

**Tomorrow is my anniversary so wish me luck in getting a babysitter. **

Chapter 22

Bella yawned as she watched the shadows dance on the ceiling. Sleep would not come no matter how tired she was. The rain bounced off the window, and she turned her head, her attention now following the droplets as they glided down the glass. Bella knew if she was alone in the bed she'd be tossing, but the weighted mattress next to her and the man making it dip kept her plastered in place.

Bella had spent the last few weeks drowned by stress, wondering what she was going to do, and now that she had some stability and Emmett had offered to help her with Edward, she couldn't sleep. Her world wasn't simple again, but she was no longer lost in it.

Tossing her legs over the side of the bed, Bella rose up. She looked at the floor as she tested it with her feet. She wondered if she would find sleep there, as she did the night she came home after being with Edward in the woods, but when she looked at the bed, she knew the cave hadn't brought her comfort, it had been the man. And unfortunately, Edward was not luring her into sleep that night.

She walked to the kitchen, the sound of the rain seeming more muted without the glass door for it to pelt. Grabbing the tea pot out from the cupboard, Bella made herself a cup of tea. With her elbow on the table and her head resting against her hand, she sipped at her tea hoping it would help her sleep.

When the end of the cup came, Bella was no more able to rest than she was before. Noticing a workbook of Edward's sitting on the table, she flipped it open and looked at his progress. She smiled as she ran a finger over each of his letters. When she got to the end of the book, there was a free page and Edward had drawn on it. The picture was simple, basic, but she could make out what he was sketching. It was a picture of the two of them curled up with the wolves. She wondered if this was his way of journaling, or if he had a creative side.

Standing up, Bella made her way to the fridge, where she kept her grocery and supplies list, and wrote 'sketch pad' on it.

A memory came over her, one she hadn't thought about for a long time. Her mother had always gone with the fads. But as soon as she started something, she wanted the next thing. One of her quests had Bella and her at an art class. Bella had shown promise, but when Renee had wanted to quit after four classes, Bella was unable to find a way to class. She kept drawing on her own until her supplies ran out, and by then Renee was on to the next thing and not willing to purchase new books and pencils for her daughter. Bella didn't even feel disappointed; she had known what her mother was like.

Bella padded around the living room, the stone floor was cool against her feet but after the warmth of the day, it felt nice. Three things happened in quick succession next, a scream came from the bedroom, followed by a bang, and ending with Bella's heart trying to escape through her chest.

Barreling into the bedroom, Bella found Edward on the floor, his nightstand overturned and the blankets trapped around his waist.

"Edward," Bella said, rushing to his side.

Edward's eyes were wide and panicked, but when he saw Bella, he calmed a bit. The moonlight came through the window and illuminated Edward's chest as it rose and fell rapidly.

"Bella," he whispered. He grappled for her, his arms heavy as they wrapped around her waist and pulled her off balance and onto the blanket beside him.

"What is it, Edward?" she prompted. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Edward just shook his head and held her tight.

"Was it about your parents?" she asked. He shook his head again.

Instead of pushing, she placed her hands on his shoulders and stroked up and down his arms as he crushed her body to his. She could feel his heartbeat through his chest, and as it slowed, they found themselves lying in the midst of blankets on the floor. Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder, his arms firm around her, and soon after, they both found sleep.

The shooting pain in Bella's arm woke her up before her alarm. She rolled off Edward and stretched her arms out. The hard floor, combined with the angle her neck was at, made her whole body ache. Looking at the clock she was glad it was her last day until she had two off. Rosalie had given her a regular work week with the exception that her weekend was Friday and Saturday.

Edward didn't move as she stood. He had been so terrified the night before, and she had no idea if he didn't remember his dream or if he remembered it and didn't want to talk about it. Either way, it had taken a lot out of him, and she was going to let him sleep.

Bella never remembered liking coffee before, in fact she was pretty sure before this job she had hated it, but after a couple mornings of early rising, she was starting to see its benefits. But after the night she had just had, there was going to need to be a full pot brewed, and fast.

After the third cup, she was still feeling exhausted and sore, but at least she had the energy to get dressed. She passed by Edward who still hadn't moved since she had risen, and she smiled at his sleeping form. There was no question that he was beautiful, but there was something about his muscular back that really did it for her. She had a fleeting thought about putting a mirror above the bed, but then recognized it might be tacky.

When Bella was all ready to go to work, she went over and sat down by Edward, placing her hand on his back.

"Edward," she cooed softly as she rubbed between his shoulder blades.

When he stirred finally, it was to roll over, causing the sheet to drop down below his waist and his nakedness to come into her view. Now Bella had become plenty used to Edward being naked, but she was still very much affected by it.

When he opened his eyes, Bella was not looking at his face, so she startled when he reached out and touched her cheek. Blushing at being caught, she cleared her throat and found her way to her feet.

"I need to leave now. Are you coming?"

Edward grinned, understanding the basics of why Bella was flustered even if he didn't understand the need to be embarrassed in the first place.

A knock on their door stopped Edward from answering her. Bella looked surprised when she opened it to find Emmett on the other side. He had a wide grin on his face.

"I'm here for Edward. He's going to help me finish the fence."

"Oh," Bella said, and then turned to see if Edward was going to come out of the room naked. "He's just…"

"Don't worry about us," Emmett's voice boomed, "I got it taken care of."

Bella pondered for a moment before she decided to just trust Edward and Emmett and go. On her way out, though, she couldn't help laughing when she heard Emmett yell, "What in tarnation? Put some pants on, boy!"

Bella didn't see Edward for the rest of the day; she was too tired to really worry about it. By the time she made it back to the cottage, she could barely see straight and she went directly to bed, stripped down, and fell asleep.

Bella woke to the feel of a tongue sliding up her torso in small licks. It partially tickled but when she opened her eyes and watched as Edward's tongue reached her breast, the sight made her sigh. He didn't look at her reaction, but instead he kept moving up as she watched him. It wasn't until he licked her nipple that she reached down to place a hand in his hair. And then he looked up at her, and the view nearly took her breath away.

Edward crawled up her body in a way no regular man would be able to. His muscles seemed to roll across his arms and back as he kept low, moving up to kiss her. She had thought him a natural at kissing, but now that they had time to learn together, he was stellar. She didn't know if it was from drinking with it, but Edward seemed to have a control over his tongue that was otherworldly. And no matter where on her body he put it, he seemed to do so with a technique that if she didn't know better, she'd imagine would have had to have been built through the course of many lovers.

Bella had taught Edward foreplay, so it was always slow and sensual, but now she wanted to teach him something new. She grabbed his waist and went to roll him so she would end up on top, but all that happened was a tug and a grunt and Edward looking at her amused.

"Oh shut up and lay down," she said, embarrassed by her lack of strength.

Edward cocked his head, not really understanding but moving off her and sinking down to the bed, watching to see if he had interpreted correctly. Once he was on his back, Bella straddled his hips and leaned down, licking a straight line up his chest. Edward made a keening noise and Bella smiled as she kissed back down to the center of his chest. Each line of his abs, each indent of his body, received special attention from either her hands or her tongue.

Edward bucked his hips wildly at Bella but she stayed away from that area, building him up. She teased down his legs, massaging as she glided down one and then up the other. Edward's breaths became more labored and Bella felt drunk with power. Not that she would ever deny him, but she felt the power of her femininity.

Bella brought her fingers up high on Edward's chest and she raked her nails down, earning a hiss as she slid over his nipples.

"Bella," Edward cried out in need and Bella decided to not tease any longer. She took her hand and placed it around his shaft, and he thrust into her hand once before cumming all over them both.

Bella felt a wave of disappointment; she had pushed too far and now she would no longer get to have the feel of him inside. But the feeling was quickly washed away when Edward rose up and pushed her back to the bed, burying his face between her legs until she was just as satisfied as him.

The last thing Bella did before sleep that night was to roll over and turn the alarm off.

Edward moved restlessly next to her all night, and while he didn't have the same reaction to his dream he did the night before, Bella could still tell they were not good dreams. So much had changed in such a short time for Edward, and although he seemed to be coping amazingly, maybe a bit of familiarity would be helpful.

Bella got up early the next morning, extremely well rested and with a plan in mind. She quickly packed the things they would need. She felt giddy as she loaded the cooler into the car. After closing the door, she spun around to find Edward standing there by her, in the buff.

"Edward, we talked about this. You're only allowed to be naked in the house."

"You are leaving?" Edward asked, his brows furrowed.

"No," she replied softly when she realized what he'd thought. "We are going on a trip."

"Edward come?"

Bella nodded and took his arm, leading him back to the house. She was excited to get on the road but there was something she needed to do first.

"Sit down," she requested, motioning to the couch. Edward, still looking unsure, gracefully lowered himself to the couch. Bella sat across from him on the coffee table, their knees touching in the middle. "I'm not leaving you, Edward. Ever. If I go, I will always come back. I love you."

"I parents go away, no come back." Bella's heart sank, and she had no desire to correct his grammar, although it would have been the easiest thing to deal with in the sentence.

"I can't promise I'll never go away like that, Edward. But I can promise that if I can come back to you, I will."

Edward could understand some of her intent even if he couldn't understand all the words, and so he tried to give her a smile. Bella took her time explaining the meaning of her words, teaching him what promise meant and the different ways people could go away. He listened with patience even where he lacked understanding. Bella knew there would be a long way to go before he really understood death, but it was coming.

"What is trip?"

"Now that is a surprise," she said, smiling back.

Taking his hand, she lead him out to the car with the last of the bags in her other hand. Bella rolled down her window and gave the McCartys a wave as they drove out of the property. Once the open road was before them, Bella turned on some music, but she was unable to hide the smile on her face. Edward stared at her in amusement and curiosity, having no clue he was on his way to see his family.

**E/N- Reviewers will be teased as always. **

I am an admin on the Facebook group Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps. We encourage members of all fandoms to join and participate. Right now we are running our third FicAwesome gift exchange (FAGE) and we currently have people asking for the following fandoms. If you write any of these or know of any great authors that might like to participate, please send them my way. 

**Twilight  
>Buffy<br>Glee  
>Harry Potter<br>Mortal Instruments  
>Star Wars<br>Vampire Academy  
>Vampire Dairies<br>LotR  
>Supernatural<br>Mummy  
>Charmed<br>Hunger Games  
>Night World<br>Sherlock Holmes**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has been reading and rec'ing this story. The amount of love I get every time I post is staggering and I seriously love you all.**

**Thank you to my beautiful beta, Acrosstheskyinstars and my sexy ficpet prereader, Chartwilightmom. **

Chapter 23

Bella giggled as Edward went full force into the water. When she had stopped the car, he knew exactly where he was. He bolted immediately, laughing as he ran to the water and splashed in, fully clothed. She had not seen him look so carefree for a while and it was soothing to her heart. She grabbed the tent from the car; she didn't know what to expect from the trip, but having shelter if they needed it was important, so Bella went to work setting up the tent.

As she bent over, and grabbed a pole, Edward came up behind her and squeezed around her waist, picking her up and soaking her back in the process. Her scream was playful as she kicked her legs and tried to escape his grasp. When Edward let her go, he shook his head over hers, the water from his hair giving her a small shower and causing her to screech again.

Bella turned around and leapt up, wrapping her legs around his waist, having given into the fact that she was now wet. They smiled at each other mirthfully, each riding a high on being back to the place where they had met.

Their lips came together in the middle, both leaning in, warm breaths and cold skin. The kiss quickly moved from playful to smoldering, tongues entwining and hands wandering. Bella gripped Edward's hair, her mind lost as her body spoke the language they were both fluent in. They kissed until neither of them could breathe and then Edward set Bella down, her feet barely touching the ground before he released her and started tugging on her clothes. The energy around them hummed, a frequency that increased as their bodies tuned together.

Bella bit her lip as she pushed the wet t-shirt up Edward's body, small drops of water trailed down his chest and she leaned in and licked one that was already on route toward his abs. Edward lifted his arms, but with the shirt being so wet, and the height difference, Bella needed some help getting the heavy fabric off.

Edward dropped his hands and grabbed the bottom of the shirt and finished pulling it up and off. He let it drop to the side of them, and before it hit the ground, he was removing Bella's as well. Edward's hands were still cold from the water and Bella felt her skin react, creating hundreds of small bumps. When Edward slipped his hand into her bra, she actually yelped at the sensation.

The wet pants were a bit harder to get off. Bella needed to kneel down and tug to get the clingy fabric over Edward's lean hips. But the effort was well worth it, and Bella smiled as she stared at the bounty before her. Soon Bella was undressed as well, leaving the pair naked and pressed together on their knees. It was a feeling she had a hard time getting used to, being so complete.

When Edward sat back on his knees, Bella moved forward to straddle them. Her hand found him and held it steady as she impaled herself on him swiftly.

Chest to chest, face to face, they moved in unity. The breath between them was shared, each giving and taking. Here they were equal, Bella didn't have to explain, Edward knew just what to do.

Rocking, slowly at first and then more hurried; an arched back signaled Edward to Bella's impending climax and his hands moved to her hips, latching tight with his long fingers and pulling her down to him hard. A scream. A grunt. And then ecstasy for both.

Once the tingles had subsided and the bodies cooled, the two of them redressed, both in dry clothing, and then finished setting up their tent. Bella cooked a simple supper over the campfire and she watched as Edward kept scanning the woods. After their impromptu playtime, it was too late to set out in hopes of finding the wolves that night.

Bella cleaned the supper mess while Edward stood staring into the trees. He looked…hopeful, Bella thought. With the wind picking up and the cold night air settling in, Bella took Edward's hand and coaxed him into the tent.

With Edward on his back and Bella draped onto his chest, the two of them fell quickly into sleep.

Sleep didn't last long. About an hour later Bella woke up, feeling chilled. The warm body was no longer under her and as she reached across the mattress, it appeared that he was not in the bed at all.

"Edward?" Bella called out, sitting up but still feeling dazed from her sleep.

With no answer, Bella became worried. She hoped that Edward was out relieving himself, but the pit in her stomach told her it was not likely the case. Bella grabbed her duffle bag and unzipped it, pulling out her hoodie and her flashlight. She exited the tent and began flashing the light into the trees.

"Edward?" she called again, a bit louder this time. She didn't move, didn't breathe, but there was still no trace of a sound.

She stood there, scanning the trees slowly and mechanically as she listened for any noise, and then she heard it. A long, lone howl followed by several yips from the other wolves. Bella knew in an instant that Edward had heard his family, and so she made her way toward the wolves.

It took a while for her to get very far, the wolves were not continuous in their keening and so she would have to stop for minutes at a time to get an indication of where to keep heading. She also had no idea how long of a head start Edward had on her. She wasn't sure if she was worried about him or disappointed that she wouldn't witness his reunion. The way he acted when he saw them again was sure to give her an idea on if he was really where he wanted to be, with her.

The woods felt familiar to her but she didn't really remember where to go. She did keep her eye on where the water was in relation to her, just in case she needed to find her way back to camp. As she felt herself get closer, she turned off her flashlight, not wanting to spook the wolves. The moon was just a sliver and Bella had a hard time seeing much further than a few feet in front of her, so it wasn't until she almost ran into him that she found Edward. He had surely heard her but his focus was through the trees. He was leaned up against a large trunk, peering around toward something. Bella stepped up behind him and placed her hand on his back. Only then did he turn and face her.

"What if wolves no miss Edward?" he asked, clearly nervous. Bella had no answer, so instead she rubbed his back in comfort.

Feeling emboldened by having Bella there, Edward took a step out from the tree. Bella stayed where she was, watching as he entered the small clearing by the cave. There was no noise from the cave as Edward approached. When he was about ten feet away, he dropped down to his hands, crawling a little less fluently than he used to.

The russet wolf was the first to come out of the cave. He stopped, as if startled to see Edward, and then sat down. The two of them participated in a stare off. Bella watched Jake's eyes, unable to see Edward's, with his back toward her. She had anticipated a much different homecoming and she was completely unaware of how to handle this one.

Bella crossed one leg over the other, the tension and anticipation coupled with the cool night air was making her have to pee. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Jake rose up and walked to Edward. The movement was muted, each paw seemed to slowly rise and hover in the air before dropping back down to the ground. When he reached Edward, he lowered his head and met Edward's cheek with his muzzle.

Jake's giant furry face met Edward's clean shaven one, his neck nearly wrapped around Edward's and his head resting against the copper hair. When the action broke, Edward turned his head toward Bella but his attention was short lived as Sam exited the cave. The snarl was instant and Jake immediately took a step back.

The greeting was certainly different from what Edward had just received. It was clear that Sam did not want the man there. Bella couldn't understand the change, and by the look on Edward's face, he was even more confused than she was. Sam took a couple steps forward, his teeth barred and the grey-black fur on his neck and back stood up. Edward, still on his feet and hands, began to move backwards, keeping an eye on the angry wolf. His face was void of human emotion; he was only concerned with survival. Sam didn't continue perusing, and only growled louder when Jake made a move toward Edward. The russet wolf looked at Edward and then back to his Alpha, tucking his tail in and rejoining Sam.

Edward had backed up about five feet, when Bella saw what had caused the change. Out of the cave ran six small wolves. The pups stopped Edward in his tracks as they playfully ran for the man, but when Sam snarled and moved to place himself between the pups and Edward, he moved back again.

Bella would have thought the small canines were cute if they hadn't been endangering the love of her life.

Following the pups was Leah, Bella didn't see her come out as she was too occupied with the pups but as she trotted to retrieve her litter, she looked a bit surprised to see Edward. She stopped and looked at her former pack member and then back to Sam. He snarled, and her ears laid down flat and her tail tucked. She looked back at Edward, her eyes on him for a few seconds before she picked up a grey wolf by the neck and made her way back to the cave with the others in tow.

Edward made a move to approach again but Sam snapped, and Edward moved back until he was on the edge of the trees. Jake left Sam to stand alone, seeing no threat in Edward, but Sam kept his ground until Edward was out of sight.

Bella stayed where she was until Edward made his way back over to her. She had no words of comfort for him as he stood up and took her hand. The two of them walked in silence back toward the campsite. Bella had no idea if Edward knew the way but she was going to follow him. He could take her wherever he wanted.

He had just been through the equivalent of being disowned. Whether it was the birth of the cubs or the long time gone, there was no way of knowing. But the whys didn't matter, Edward was no longer welcome in his former home. No matter the fact that Edward had made the choice, Bella still felt like it was her fault. Now he was stuck in her world. There was no home for him here anymore and Bella felt the loss as well.

Bella tried her best to let Edward process the rest of the day. She knew he would be frustrated by the language barrier if she pushed him for more information than he was able to give. So instead she cooked for him and held his hand. He rested his head on her lap while she massaged his scalp. By time night came, they were both exhausted with emotion and fell quickly to sleep.

Early the next morning, Bella woke up wrapped in Edward's embrace. He was awake and watching her, his eyes unreadable.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"I no belong with wolves. I belong with Bella."

Bella's smile never reached her eyes. Because even though she knew his words to be true, it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"You will always be welcome with me," Bella said in earnest.

They laid calmly in each other's arms until they heard a rustling outside the tent. It was enough to startle Bella. They no longer had any allies in the woods. Edward sat up and unzipped the tent. Bella wanted to shout at him to not do it, but she knew it was silly. They were in a tent, if anything really wanted to get in, they would.

Bella saw it as soon as the door flap fell inwards. A small bloody creature was at the entrance of the tent. Leaning in so that she could see out, Bella wrapped her arm around Edward as they watched Jake sitting at the entrance of the woods. He held their gaze for a few moments before turning and heading back into the woods.

It was likely the last time they would see any of the wolves, and Bella's eyes welled up when Edward raised his hand and whispered, "Goodbye."

E/N- Reviewers will be teased. Another teaser is available on Facebook in the usual spot.

Follow me on Facebook : Vampmama Fanfiction or on Twitter: Vampiremama


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Thank you to Acrosstheskyinstars the most amazing beta ever! And Chartwilightmom who I love dearly as well. Sorry for the wait on this one, my daughter was sick and well nothing gets done then.**

Chapter 24

"What is that?"

"Speedometer, it measures how fast we are going."

"What is that?

"That's the turn signal; it tells the other cars which way we are turning."

"What is that?"

"Edward, don't you think that is enough for now?" Bella sighed, worn out from his questions.

They had been on the road for just over an hour, and Edward had been asking questions the whole way. It was like he knew he had to fit into the civilized world and was cramming for some unknown test. Bella had a lot of patience but even her calm nature was taking a hit with his excessive questions. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing it back off her face.

"What is that," he repeated, a little frustrated as well from her refusal to answer.

"That's the switch for the lights," Bella replied, tired.

She watched the road but out of the corner of her eye she could see Edward shifting. She had hoped the car ride home would have been the place where he opened up and told her how he was feeling. Instead he was playing name the car parts.

It turned out the silence was worse than the questions. Bella found herself glancing over at him every couple of minutes, looking for something, a clue to how he was feeling, but each time she was met with his profile, and him staring blankly out the window.

Unable to take it anymore, she pulled over and unbuckled her seatbelt, turning to face Edward.

"Edward," she said softly, but was met with silence, so she repeated again, "Edward."

His head turned slowly and his green eyes met hers, but they didn't emote. He did, however, look tired, and that made Bella's heart ache.

"I'm sorry about the wolves. I'm sorry things changed," Bella started.

"What is changed?" Edward asked.

"It's moving from one thing to the next. Your life; from the woods to our house, that is change."

"I like house with Bella," Edward replied earnestly.

Reaching up and placing her hands on his cheeks, she sighed. "I know you do. But it's okay to be sad, too."

"Why wolves no want Edward anymore?"

Bella thought of the tiny pups and how the time might have been filled since Edward left. She could place many guess but the truth was she didn't know.

"I don't know."

Edward took a deep breath and it came out shaky as he exhaled. His eyes transformed and welled with tears. "Touch…Bella, touch," he pleaded.

She reached over and unbuckled Edward's seatbelt before climbing over the center console and into his lap. She leaned back against the dashboard and cradled his head to her chest. Bella could feel his tears moisten her shirt as he shook lightly against her. Her hands moved through his hair, and down the top of his back, trying to provide comfort.

It was nearly dark by the time Bella crawled back into the driver's seat and headed for home. She had no idea if Edward felt better after his cry but he fell asleep quickly once they were back on the highway.

When she pulled up into the gravel driveway, she turned off the car and shook Edward awake. They grabbed their bags and headed into the cottage, both exhausted from the day.

Lying naked in the bed, they touched each other for comfort and need, and when they fell asleep that night, they were still connected.

Four-thirty came early the next morning. Bella groaned and batted at her alarm clock as it beeped relentlessly at her. Edward was crawling under his pillow trying to escape the noise when she finally hit the right button. Throwing the blankets back, she found her way to the shower on auto pilot. When she dried and dressed and made her way into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Edward up—making coffee.

She watched as he put the filter in, like he had seen her do, but when he picked up the can to start pouring, she stopped him.

"No, just three of these," she said, showing him how to use the little scoop. "One, two, three."

Edward nodded, and she handed him the pot and showed him the line to fill the water, too. He smiled at her gratefully for not taking over the whole task, and quickly returned with the full pot.

Once the coffee was started, Edward made his own way to the shower. He had showered on his own a few times but generally he showered with Bella. She had been grateful for the alone time this morning, however. There was still a lot to process emotionally and she needed to wake up before she knew just how to help him.

Edward took off with Emmett when Bella went to collect eggs and they had still not returned by the time she brought the spoils to the McCarty's house. Rosalie hummed happily as she prepared Emmett's breakfast.

"How were your days off?" she asked, whisking away in the pan.

"Not as good as I was hoping. We went to see the wolves…Edward's wolves."

Rosalie turned with a curious look on her face. "And what was bad about that? Did he want to stay?"

"No," Bella said, feeling bad for being relieved at that thought. "The wolves rejected him. All but one, really."

"I see," Rosalie said as she plated the food and placed it on the warmer before sitting down next to Bella. "And how did Edward feel about this?"

"Well, he was upset. But I don't really know if he knows what to think. He said he's happy with me, that I'm where he wants to be, but I feel like I pulled him away from any family he knew."

Rosalie placed a hand on Bella's knee, and gave a small smile. "Things will work out. He can't have both lives, and you said he chose this one. So the only thing we can do is help him be happy in this choice.

Emmett did a little bit of research while you were away, and he talked to a social security office and to the police. Edward's birth records as well as his death certificate are on file, and with some fingerprinting and blood testing, we should be able to get Edward a social security number and some ID."

"That is fantastic!" Bella exclaimed.

"It will take a bit of time to do, though. But there is one more thing. The police want to talk to Edward." Bella could feel herself tighten up. She remembered the lies she had given to get Edward out and she wondered if she would pay for them. "It's nothing bad, the thing is, there is one detective that worked his case. He said he would love to see for himself."

Bella looked hesitant. "Do you think he'll involve the media?"

"It's hard to say, I would doubt it. I don't think the media and the police often work together. I think it's usually quite the opposite. However, I don't know for sure. You could ask him, he left his card."

"Wait? He was here?" Bella asked.

"Well when Emmett made the call to the police, he spoke with someone else, then this detective showed up later that day and asked to see Edward. We told him you were out, but I'm not sure he believed us. He asked that you call him."

Rosalie got up and ruffled through a few papers on the counter and pulled out a card. She handed it to Bella just as the door opened and closed, bringing Emmett and Edward in. Bella stuffed the card in her pocket and stood up to meet the men.

"Thank you very much," she said to Emmett as he walked in. "I really appreciate you making those calls."

Emmett smiled warmly. "You are very welcome. It's just the first step. I'll help you wherever I can. But now it's time to eat." He walked over and grabbed his plate off the warmer and juggled it between his two hands until he set the hot dish down on the table.

Edward watched the interaction with curiosity. He hadn't really known what they were talking about but he was sure it had something to do with him.

Later that day Bella was working in the garden, filling her baskets with the herbs Rosalie has asked for, when she heard a yell and the rev of an engine. She looked up and watched as Emmett's truck came barreling down the driveway and through the fence of the pasture, scaring the cows and causing them to run toward the far side.

Bella panicked, wondering if Emmett had a heart attack or something while driving. She dropped her basket and started running toward the truck that was now coming to a stop. She leapt over the fallen posts and just as she was approaching, the passenger side door flung open and out stepped a laughing Emmett.

He glanced back at Bella and shouted, "Your boy here likes speed."

Bella stopped looking at Emmett and then back to the truck. The driver's door opened and out jumped Edward, his eyes were wide but his grin was wider.

"I like driving," he said excitedly toward Bella.

"No way, Helio. You almost killed the cows," she replied in a huff.

"Now, now, Bella," Emmett said, still amused. "He did quite well, until he found his love of the gas pedal. But next time we'll stay away from the new fence." He turned to Edward. "Come on, boy, we got some mending to do."

Bella watched in disbelief as Emmett let the accident roll off his back. He hopped into the truck, Edward into the passenger seat, and he backed the vehicle out of the pasture. Bella's heart was still pounding by the time she made her way back to the garden. She couldn't help but smile, though. Emmett was giving Edward something she would never be able to—a male role model.

That night Bella sat with her feet up on the coffee table. Her body was sore from the long day and Edward was next to her working on his letter tracing. The air in the cottage had cooled and it felt good against her slightly pink skin. The sun had been hot and she had forgotten to reapply sunscreen after lunch.

She shifted on the couch and felt something poke her leg through her pocket. She reached in and pulled out the card Rosalie had given her earlier. The name on the card was Billy Black and Bella wondered if he was going to be helpful or a hindrance to her and Edward.

Bella glanced over to Edward and smiled at the concentrated look on his face, his tongue peeking out as he formed the curve of the S. Figuring now was as good as a time as any, she stood up and grabbed the phone, heading into the bedroom to make the call.

It was already past seven so Bella hadn't expected much more than a voicemail. Actually, she hoped they would play phone tag a few times and the officer would give up out of inconvenience. Unfortunately, the call was answered.

"Officer Black," spoke a warm but official voice.

Bella made a face but replied in a neutral voice. "Hello officer Black. This is Bella Swan, you left your card for me to call you back."

There was silence for a moment, but a tone of excitement quickly came in reply, "You found the Cullen boy?"

"Well, he's not really a boy anymore," Bella said, blushing.

"Oh, of course not. I remember the day he…well, the day he was lost. It was such a tragedy. Mrs. Cullen," his voice got quiet, "well we did everything we could, but that bear had got her good. I never saw a man as broken as Mr. Cullen was after that day. We searched for the boy…for Edward, but we never found him. Where did you find him? Did someone claim him? Did he end up in foster care or something?"

"Uhm, not exactly," Bella answered awkwardly. "He was living in the woods."

"You mean in a cabin?"

"No," she stated simply.

"Well, what do you mean?" his voice had become more official sounding.

"I mean he was living in the woods." She closed her eyes as she finished. "With a pack of wolves."

A sigh came over the line. "Miss Swan, you expect me to believe that he was raised by a pack of wolves? That a three year old boy could survive until adulthood with no human interaction? Is this some kind of hoax, Miss Swan?"

"Not at all, sir. We really don't want any attention over this either. We are just trying to get Edward some ID and things so that he can function in society. I would appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself. Edward has already been through enough…"

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes."

"If what you are saying is true…well, it is kind of a fantastic story. Could I come by and meet him?"

Bella focused in on the word story and she was concerned for Edward's privacy. She made a hesitant noise.

"I promise, just me."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," she replied.

Bella found Edward still working on his letters when she emerged from the bedroom after her phone call. She hoped she had made the right choice allowing the officer to schedule a meeting with Edward. He had really seemed affected by Edward's case, but his reluctance to believe Bella made her antsy over whether or not he would be troublesome. Regardless of whether he believed her or not, Bella would have proof of who Edward was soon enough.

She had asked Emmett to go ahead and schedule the appointments for Edward to have his blood drawn and his fingerprints taken. She worried about this process, but with Edward's understanding, she felt confident she could explain it so he wouldn't be uneasy.

Edward placed his book down on the table and smiled at Bella. He grabbed his box of flashcards and handed them to her.

"Teach?" he asked.

Bella spent the next hour flipping through the alphabet as Edward identified the picture on each card. He was learning so fast and Bella wondered just how long she would be able to keep up with him.

~BS~

Bella was tending to the cows when she heard the cars drive up. She hadn't thought much about it until the noise started. She popped her head out of the barn in time to see four photographers running around the side of the house.

Bella sprinted after the mob, hoping to get to them before they got to Edward.

**E/N- Teasers for reviewers as always.**

**As some of you know one of my stories-Sinful Thoughts- was plagiarized this week. Thank you to everyone who pm'd me and reported. Mine as well as the 14 others she stole were taken down within the day! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- Okay my lovely readers, this is the last chapter, there will be an epilogue that will follow in a couple days. I want to thank each and every one of you who read, reviewed, alerted, favorited or rec'd this story. The amount of love and support for Savageward had been unbelievable. **

**I truly would not be anywhere near the writer I am if it wasn't for my wonderful Beta Acrosstheskyinstars. This woman is a genius with a red pen. **

**Chartwilightmom, thank you for prereading and writing all the time with me, and just for being a wonderful friend. **

Chapter 25

When Bella rounded the corner, she was out of breath. The photographers were calling out Edward's name but Emmett stepped in front of him.

"I believe you boys are trespassing," he said to the group of reporters.

"Edward, where have you been?" shouted one, while another called, "Were you attacked by the bear?"

Emmett took a step forward and there was a quiet rumbling among the four. Although older, was still a very large man and that presence was making itself known.

"If you boys would like to leave a card, we will be in touch if we have anything to say. But as for now, you are to leave my property."

The four of them looked at each other and wondered their odds. Bella looked on, scared for Edward but not wanting to make her presence known just yet.

"Oh dear," cried Rosalie, startling Bella as she came out from around the other side of the house. "I didn't realize we had company." Her voice was sugar sweet, but in her hand she carried a shotgun. She raised an eyebrow and set the butt of the gun on the ground, looking not at all amused by the men in front of her.

"We don't want no trouble, ma'am."

"Then you better move along, gentlemen," she replied, picking the gun up and cocking it.

The four men quickly retreated past Bella and to their cars. She watched with wide eyes as they glanced back at the sweet woman she had come to care for in fear. After they pulled out, Bella turned her attention back to Rosalie who was looking rather smug.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she said, chuckling. "Thank you."

Edward stepped out from behind Emmett, his face confused and possibly a little scared. Bella moved to him, her arms wrapping around his waist, and pulled him into a hug.

Rosalie might have been scary with a gun, but it didn't stop reporters from coming by or calling, so by the time Billy Black showed up a few days later, Bella was seeing red.

She opened the door and narrowed her eyes. He was in uniform, and while Bella had set the appointment, she hadn't expected him to actually show up after he had alerted the press. Bella knew he must have been in his fifties but he looked late thirties at the most. His dark skin and long braided hair told her that he was Native American. He was not unattractive but his eyes looked weathered, dim where they should have held a spark. In his hand he had an old notebook, nothing fancy, and it looked well used. There were papers popping out the sides and the edges of those were rolled and torn.

The police officer stood on her porch and Bella at the door with her hands on her hips.

"How could you?" she accused. "We have been beating off reporters since I talked to you. Why would you do that to him?"

"I assure you, Miss Swan, I didn't call the press." He shifted on his feet. His voice was earnest and quiet, he could see his opportunity closing and Bella wanted to believe him.

"Well then, who?" she inquired, and then thought about the calls Emmett had made. He had talked to other police officers and agencies, any one of them could have told the media. Officer Black shrugged at her question, not knowing the realization that had already dawned.

"If you don't want me to see him, I understand, but maybe I could ask you some questions?"

Bella may not have been the best judge of character but there was something about the man that made her trust him. There wasn't much more he could do, they were already being hounded, so she invited him in. Besides, Edward was still out with Emmett, so she figured she could test the waters without him there.

Billy Black looked uncomfortable in her home, and Bella wasn't quite ready to make him feel at ease so soon. She wanted to believe he hadn't been the one to call the media but she wasn't about to show all her cards yet.

Bella motioned for the chair. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," Officer Black replied as he took the offered spot. He placed the notebook in his lap and looked unsure of how to start. "This case…in all of my twenty-five years on the force, I've never seen anything like it." He straightened his back and leaned forward as he grabbed a paper from his book and set it down on the table. "Can you show me where you found him?"

Bella looked at the paper and realized that it was a map; it was littered with pen marks and X's. It was divided into sections but they all stemmed from a small spot just right from the middle of the page. It took her a moment to figure out what it was that she was looking at.

"Is this…?" She touched the red dot that was at the center of the chaos.

When she looked up to Billy, he nodded, a sadness coating his eyes. "Yes, that is where the attack happened. The surrounding circles show where we searched. Obviously we didn't go far enough, but no one expected a child so young to…"

"I'm sure you did the best you could," Bella replied, feeling the need to comfort the man despite herself.

Bella studied the map; she found the campsite and then followed her path toward where the cave was. The map didn't go far enough to reach where the wolves were living but she hadn't found Edward there, she had found him somewhere in the middle. Or he had found her.

"Here," she said, pointing to a spot on the map. "I can't be sure exactly, because I was lost when I saw him first, but it would have been around this area."

There was silence, and then Bella noticed just how close her finger was to where they stopped searching. She awkwardly pulled her finger off the map. There was nothing to say. Bella had done enough research in the past few months that she knew that wolves didn't migrate. If they would have went just a few miles more, Edward would have been found. Bella was struck with some guilt, because immediately she thought, _where would that put me?_

"So when you found him, you say he was living with a pack of wolves?" Billy questioned, his tone was professional yet held a little bit more of something that told Bella he was more invested in the answer than just any cop would be.

Bella nodded, the question bringing her back to the first time she had seen Edward. His feral eyes staring at her, she had thought him mad, and now she placed him amongst the geniuses. She'd always known it was a thin line that separated the two.

"There were four of them, and Edward. They treated him as one of their own."

"Does he know how he ended up with them? Did they fend off the bear? What happened?" The questions shot out.

"There is no way to know for sure. Edward doesn't remember, and if he does, he wouldn't know how to communicate it properly. I doubt it though, he has nightmares of the attacks but even then he doesn't seem to know how to process those into true memories."

Officer Black looked slightly disappointed but nodded his head as if that was the answer he was expecting. He picked up his notebook again and flipped through a few pages.

"I wish Carlisle could have been here to see this." He shook his head.

"Did you know him well?" Bella asked, very interested in what the officer had to say.

"We stayed in touch for a while after the case. He performed a few of his own searches; of course he never came any closer to Edward than we did. When he finally gave up on finding his son, he buried himself into his work. The man was an excellent doctor but something died in him that day. He lost everything…" Bella was so engrossed in his speech she didn't realize the man was crying until he sniffed. "He was a good man, and I know he would be so happy to know that Edward is still alive and well. And I think he would have liked you."

Bella blushed. "You don't even know me."

"No, but I see how you protect him. How angry you were when you thought I might have told the press. And then you invited me in anyway and let me have my say. It was very fair of you, and fair was one of the things Carlisle always spoke of. He would say, 'life's not fair, but that doesn't mean we can't be.'"

The sound of Emmett and Edward approaching was hard to miss. Emmett's booming voice and loud footsteps caused both Billy and Bella to look toward the door. Billy stood up.

"If you want me to leave…"

He started, but Bella interrupted, "No, it's okay, stay."

Billy nodded his thanks and Bella moved to the door. Emmett bellowed his goodbye just as Edward entered the house. He smiled when he saw Bella. They had been enjoying missing each other. Edward had been spending so much time with Emmett in the day, that they had their own things now. They could miss each other and talk about their day now. It was strengthening their bond.

"Edward," Bella said as he took her into his arms and planted kisses over her face; something he enjoyed doing when he returned home.

Edward pulled back, noting that Bella's tone wasn't the playful one she used when she was 'protesting' his advances. His eyes finally scanned the room and landed on Billy. He startled, it wasn't common for him to not notice his surroundings, it was more of his nurtured nature slipping away.

"Hello, Edward," Billy said cautiously. He kept his hands by his sides, not sure how the other man would act.

Edward looked at the man and then to Bella. "This is Officer Black," Bella started. "He knew your father."

An excitement came over Edward and he rushed to the man, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the couch.

"You teach Edward," he said.

Unsure at first, Billy took in Edward's words and a big smile came over his face. "Yes, son. I'll teach."

~BS~

Bella pulled the covers over her head. The voices from the other room were still yammering, and by the look of the clock, it was already past one in the morning. She had been about to get up several times to put an end to the conversation, but then she'd hear Edward ask another question about his father in a tone that made her love him even more, and she would lay back down.

She didn't remember falling asleep but she vaguely remembered the feel of the bed dipping when Edward crawled in shortly after four am. His arm flung across her, and they were out again. The alarm annoyed Bella on the best of days, but with less than three hours of sleep it was the stupidest flipping invention in the world. She slammed her hand down on the off button and stood up, yawning with an extra wide open mouth. She could feel the grit on her teeth that was always there after a poor sleep, and even without a mirror, she knew her hair looked like a rat's nest.

Edward barely moved as she showered and dressed, and when she saw Emmett clomping over as she left the house, she stopped him.

"Today's probably not a good day. Edward had a late night and I think he needs some sleep."

"Did it have anything to do with the police car in the driveway?"

"Yes," Bella answered. "Officer Black worked Edward's case. He knew his dad. They spent all night talking."

Emmett let out a huff of breath. "Okay then. But tell him to get a goodnight's sleep tonight, the wood won't chop itself."

Bella smiled and made her way to the chicken coup, she was tired and unkempt but she couldn't help but feel as if life was just how it was meant to be.

**E/N- Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate it more than I have words to express. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Because I don't want to tease the epi, I have a special treat for reviewers. A short Edward outtake from Chapter 1. **


	26. Epi

Epilogue

3 years later

Bella studied the painting on her easel; the shapes of the clouds weren't quite right. She looked up at the sky, willing her mind to see just how they differed from the ones she had brushed onto her canvas.

"It looks perfect," the soft velvet words rolled into her ear. It really was a shame this man had spent the majority of his life not talking because Bella could think of nothing better than the sound of his voice.

"It's not right," she said, hiding her desire under her petulance.

"Come, sit," he said, pulling her to him and setting them both down on the oversized wooden rocking chair.

Bella still couldn't believe how good Edward was at woodworking. Emmett had shown him a few tricks, and in no time, he was making furniture, and it was selling like hotcakes. Bella was wary at first, but they hadn't had a news truck out to their place in over a year, so they opened shop and hoped for the best. Edward had made seven pieces for the opening and they all sold in an hour. He had been busy with orders ever since.

The media seemed to have bothered Bella more than Edward. After Billy's first visit, the press had shown up a few more times. They wanted pictures and interviews, and when they didn't get them they ran stories with minimal truth. It didn't take long for the thrill to trickle away and the next sensationalized story to take control. Although after about two years on the farm, they did get a call from Primetime. Edward put some thought in it, wondering if he did have any family left, if he could find them by appearing. In the end he had decided that some long lost family didn't matter, he had what he wanted with Bella and the McCartys, and ironically enough, Billy Black.

Billy had become a good friend of the couple. Having known Carlisle, he was able to track down a few mementos that had been left with friends and coworkers. He had also put out a notice, and received a few family heirlooms that had been sold in the estate sale. A large trunk with the name Cullen and a large crest on it was Edward's favorite possession. It had been what spurred him on to learn woodworking. The Cullen crest was now etched onto every piece of furniture he made.

The media was almost a piece of cake next to social services. Bella had never had so much support in her life and she would be eternally grateful to Rosalie and Emmett. She'd never forget the first day they showed up at her door. A stern looking woman, with small sharp features and slicked back blonde hair, introduced herself as Jane Volturi. She had caught wind of the case and needed to make sure that Edward was not a threat to society. Bella had refused Jane's advice to take Edward into a clinic and have him observed. After that, Jane got nasty. But in the end, Emmett and Rosalie explained that Edward was a grown man, and a contributing member of society as well as a hard worker on their farm. By then Edward had his social security number and was paying taxes. In the end there was nothing she could do.

Bella did end up hiring a tutor to come out and teach Edward. With her daily chores and such, she found she was in over her head. Mrs. Cope was a sixty year-old retired elementary school teacher who had been laid off to make room for the younger teachers. She was exceptional, and Bella though what was the school system's loss was her and Edward's gain. She had the tools to teach Edward, and with as fast as he learned from Bella, he seemed to learn twice as fast from a real teacher. He even knew how to work a computer, although he wasn't too fond of the thing.

Edward rocked with Bella on his lap, his arm slipping around her waist.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy for you?" Bella asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Don't be silly, I'm big strong man!" Edward teased, and then pulled Bella back tight to his chest. "I like rocking my family." Edward's hand ran over the swollen bump of her belly.

"You know, just cause you were raised by wolves, doesn't mean you needed to put a litter in there," Bella huffed, but her eyes looking back at him showed she was teasing.

"There are only two. Wolves have sometimes five or more…babies? No, pups," he corrected. "So two is not so bad."

Bella smiled up at Edward, her eyes shone with love. "No, two isn't bad at all. Come on," she said, patting his knee and getting up. "Emmett and Rosalie want us over there in an hour."

"That is lots of time," Edward countered, confused.

"Not if you want to go inside and have some touch time," Bella answered coyly.

Edward's eyes lit up and he was quick to grab Bella, carrying her to the bedroom. Edward unbuttoned her painting smock like it was the most delicate thing in the world and Bella felt her knees tremble when it slid off and landed on the floor. Her body reacted to his just as it had from the start.

When Edward kissed her, it was with love and care; but when Edward made love to her, it was still always full of passion and desire. The two sides fit together perfectly.

Bella laid down on the bed as Edward took off his own clothes. And while he wore clothes daily now, Bella couldn't help but declare a naked day every once in a while. Edward lay down next to Bella, his hand running up over her breast, playing with her nipples as they hardened. He had no ingrained ideas of what women should look like, so when he looked at her body now, full with his children, he still had the same awe and desire as he always had.

Edward teased and rubbed Bella until she was wanton with need, her legs rubbing together and her chest flying up and down with her breath. And then the savage came back. He flipped Bella over, being more careful than usual, but still getting her where he wanted her quickly. Bella held onto the headboard and arched her back as much as she could with the twins weighing her down in the front.

Grabbing her hips, Edward thrust in. Bella cried out, the feel of him and her like this always overwhelming her. She pushed back as he moved in her, tightening around him when he was fully inside. They moaned and panted as they worked together to bring each other pleasure. Bella came first, her body sensitive from the pregnancy. The wild spasm around him sent Edward over as well and the two of them held on tight, Bella to the headboard, Edward to her hips.

"Uh," Bella said as she moved back to a lying position, on her side. "I'm all sweaty, I should shower."

Edward, whose stamina and strength meant he rarely ever broke a sweat, just smiled at Bella and kissed her. "Go get ready. Rosalie is scary when we are late."

Bella laughed. "Yes, she is."

As Bella washed off in the shower, Edward went to his dresser drawer. He reached in and dug under his pants, pulling out the tiny velvet box. Rosalie and Emmett had taught him a lot of things, but the thing he might have been most grateful for was telling him about marriage and what it meant. When they explained how it was a symbol to keep a couple together forever, that you vow to be family…well, he could hardly wait to ask Bella tonight.

Getting dressed, he placed the box in his pocket just as Bella came back from the bathroom. He slipped his hand in hers and she tilted her head up to give him a kiss.

"I love you," Bella said softly.

"I love you, too."

**E/N- So this is the end of the main journey. I have a few ideas of futuretakes already so make sure you keep this on alert to read those.**

**Thank you so much for reading. And thanks to Tanya and Chartwilightmom for all their hard work. **

**I have a couple more things I am working on. The next will be a Mortal Instruments fic, but I also have a Twi collab in the works as well. **


	27. EPOV outtake CH1

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story. Here is the short outtake I sent out before, so you may have read it. More futuretakes to come.  
>This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. <strong>

**EPOV- Outtake Chapter 1**

The grey wolf shoved him out of the way and he shoved back. They had been playing but his shove clearly said he was done. She always wanted to play more that he did but it seemed that his stamina was different. His everything was different. He hadn't really noticed it when he was younger but now it was more and more clear.

Looking around, he noticed that they had wandered father than they normally did and that is when he saw her. She was beautiful and she was like him. He watched as she splashed around and played with her mate in the water and he couldn't help but feel jealous.

The way her skin shone in the sun was stunning, and he wanted just to get close enough to touch. The grey wolf huffed against his hair, pushing him and guiding him back. Her movements were panicked and he couldn't help but pick up on that fear. He didn't know why the grey wolf didn't like the other ones like him but he knew enough to trust her judgment. Still he couldn't help but spare one more look back at the girl.

As his pack ate later that night he sat to the side thinking about the girl. He wanted to see her just one more time. He wandered off into the wood, not an uncommon thing for him to do, but once he was out of sight he sprinted towards the spot he'd seen her hours earlier. But he didn't have to go that far. He heard her voice, and she sounded scared.

He rushed toward her, feeling a protective nature come over him. He stopped just as she entered the clearing before him and before he could think he pounced, taking her down to the ground so he could stand over her and protect her.

If he had known a language, the word _mine _would have been spoken.


	28. Futuretake The Proposal

**A/N- Hello again. Thank you to my wonderful beta Acrosstheskyinstars who always does a wonderful job on my stuff. She has just posted a new short story, make sure you go check it out. My pre reader Chartwilightmom has some great love stories as well, so check hers out as well. **

**I do hope to have another future take for you guys before Christmas, so cross your fingers for me. **

**The proposal. **

He had just had touch time, and yet there was nothing relaxed about him. While Emmett and Rosalie had explained to Edward just what this meant, he was still uncertain he had everything completely clear. There was so much to know about being human. It seemed he had traded his main concern of survival for a whole lot of little concerns that seemed much bigger.

Bella would say yes. She was carrying his young and they loved each other. There was nothing to worry about. And yet, they had never talked about marriage before. She didn't even know he knew what it was, and that was where his fear lay. If she hadn't taught him about it, did that mean she didn't want it?

Rosalie had tried to quell his fears, but in the end she had added to them, telling Edward it had to be perfect, women remember that moment for the rest of their lives. Emmett had scolded her when he saw the petrified look on Edward's face, but it was too late. The words had stuck, and as Edward took his love's hand and led her toward the McCarty's, the ring in his pocket felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

Edward fought his instincts whenever he was nervous. He was trying to act like he should, but the truth was he was having problems even walking upright at the moment. It had been so much easier when he just tried to claim what he wanted. When he thought back to Bella in his cave for the first time as she tried to crawl out, he wondered why things couldn't be that easy again. Of course now would be even better because he knew about removing her pants first.

The McCarty's knew of Edward's plans and they were waiting with wide smiles on the porch as the couple strolled up. Well, Rosalie had a wide smile, and Emmett was trying to coax her back into the house. He stopped when he saw Bella and Edward, and turned, plastering on a mischievous smile as well.

"Why do you two look like the cat that ate the canary?" Bella asked as she took them both in suspiciously.

"Pish posh," Rosalie replied. "We haven't eaten anything yet, and we're hungry, so come on in." The older woman hustled Bella and Edward inside. She winked at Edward, but he didn't understand the implication, so he just winked back. Luckily, Bella missed this.

They all stood in the living room, and Rosalie watched Bella with a large smile on her face. Edward felt Bella shifting back and forth under the scrutiny, and he looked at Emmett for help before leading his very pregnant fiance to the couch to sit.

"Rose, give these two a moment," Emmett said through clenched teeth.

She shot her husband a look that read, _you better not make me miss this,_ before turning on her heel and heading to the kitchen. Emmett followed her, shaking his head and chuckling.

"What is up with those two tonight?" Bella laughed.

Edward stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling for the ring box, making sure it was still there. He had planned on asking in front of the McCarty's. They had shown him so much love and support and he wanted them to be a part of it. Now that he was there, though, he didn't want the audience in case the outcome was not what he'd hoped for.

"I think they happy that I ask you question." The words were shaky and broken; his sentence structure that had been getting so good was now off. That got Bella's attention.

"What question?" she inquired frowning.

Edward took a breath, and Rosalie's words came back to him.

_She will remember it forever._

_It has to be just perfect._

_Get down on one knee, and be romantic._

He didn't quite know exactly what romantic was. When Rosalie tried to explain it, the concept was lost. Flowers were everywhere; he didn't get why picking them was desirable or why holding the door was something special. Shouldn't he always hold the door open for others to get through? It was a confusing thing.

"I want perfect for you. You carry my babies. You love me. I love you. We are like pack and pack stay together. Forever." Edward pulled the box out of his pants and then moved down off the couch. Sitting down on both knees, he held the velvet case out for Bella. "Bella marry me?"

Bella looked from the box, to Edward, and then back to the box. The shock lasted a moment, and then the tears began. Edward panicked.

"I did it wrong." He pulled the box back and opened it up, setting his hand with it on her knee. "I ruined proposal." His eyebrows knit together, and his eyes opened, round and sad.

"No," Bella said, causing Edward to look even sadder. Bella quickly corrected herself. "No, you didn't ruin the proposal. It was perfect. And yes, I will marry you, Edward." She sniffed as she grabbed his hand, pulling him to her. She wanted to fall to her knees and smother him with kisses but she knew if she got down there, there may be no getting up again. There was only so much up and down a pregnant person could take in a day, and she had had her share earlier on the bed.

Edward joined her on the couch and leaned in, kissing her soundly. Arms wrapped around each other and they held each other close as they peppered each other with small kisses.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order," Emmett's voiced boomed through the room, making the couple jump.

Bella looked over and smiled, then narrowed her eyes at Rosalie and Emmett who were standing quite leisurely in the doorway.

"You knew about this?"

"Well, wild or not, sometimes a man needs a push in the right direction," Rosalie chimed.

"Did I do it right?" Edward asked, looking up at Rosalie.

"It was one knee, not two, but looking at your bride to be, I'd say it was just perfect."

Edward looked to Bella, and she smiled at him. "Perfect," she echoed and kissed him again.

~BS~

Bella was in a state of shock; never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined Edward proposing. She knew he wanted to be with her forever – and her with him – and she thought that was enough. Now she knew she wanted more. To marry Edward would make it complete. Their love story might not be for everyone, but it was perfect for them, and to share vows with Edward would be another wonderful step in the journey.

Sharing the moment with Rosalie and Emmett was perfect. Of course she had missed having her dad there, Charlie would have loved Edward. He always told Bella, "You find a man that needs you just as much as you need him."

She had.

They walked into their home, hand in hand, Bella with a huge grin on her face. Sitting down on the couch, Bella tucked her feet up under her and rested against Edward's side, his arm slung around her shoulder.

"We say vows now?" he asked.

Bella looked at Edward, and the earnest expression on his face told her he meant now.

"What did Rose and Emmett tell you about getting married?"

"I ask you. You say yes. We say vows to stay together and we are married," Edward recited proudly.

Bella chuckled and it turned into a yawn. "Why don't we go to bed, and I'll explain it to you in the morning."

"No vows now?" Edward asked confused.

"No, Edward. But soon, very soon."

~BS~

The first person Bella told, besides Rosalie and Emmett, was her dad. She had gone alone, while Edward was doing her chores on the farm. She was getting too round to see the chickens running around on the ground in the coup.

"Hey, dad," she said, smiling sadly. "I wish you could be here. Edward asked me to marry him." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know, I know," she continued, and touched her belly. "We should have got married before this happened. But things are a bit different with us than they are with normal couples. I can already tell that he is going to be a great father. He is so attentive and protective of us already. He reminds me a bit of you in that way.

"I love you, daddy." She kissed her fingers, and then touched the gravestone, closing her eyes for a moment.

~BS~

Telling Charlie had been much easier than telling Renee. Bella put it off for three days, but she knew if she waited any longer there would be hell to pay. It's not that her and her mother disliked each other; it's just that they were so different from each other, and Renee couldn't see why anyone wouldn't want to be just like her. Bella's mother didn't stick to anything, not her jobs, not her hobbies, and not her marriage. When she was supportive, she was the most supportive woman in the world, the problem was that didn't last long either.

Bella knew this would go one of two ways. There would be a thrilled mother, or there would be a scorned woman with bitterness about the union. Renee had taken it well when she learned she was to be a grandmother. She had wanted to come out and stay with Bella for the entirety of the pregnancy. When Bella refused, she had replied, "Baby, you don't have to do it alone. It takes a village, to raise a child."

"I'm not alone, I have Edward," Bella had answered.

"Oh, you're still with the father! How nineteen fifties of you."

Bella had been completely unsure if that was meant to be an insult or a compliment.

The phone rang six times before Renee picked up. She didn't believe in voicemail, and Bella was sure that was because she never got to the phone before it would have picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

"Bella! I was just thinking about you. I was at a revitalized energy seminar and the instructor said he was talking to his daughter and I thought, it's a sign! I needed to talk to my baby girl…" Renee kept talking, and Bella listened for a silence to jump back in. Talking to her mom was like stepping on a busy escalator, sometimes you had to wait for the right moment and then jump in.

"Mom," Bella called out when Renee finally took a breath. "I have news."

"Oh, did you have my grandbabies yet? You know my herbalist told me a great cleanse for after pregnancy that will help all those extra pounds just fall off. I will have to get it for you."

"That's great, mom, but I'm not due for another month and a half. I'm calling cause I'm getting married."

Silence.

"To who?" she inquired after a moment.

"To Edward, mom."

"You're still with him? That's great honey. So I finally get to meet this boy?"

And this was what Bella was worried about. She hadn't told Renee about Edward. Her mom never watched the news or kept up on current events so Bella wasn't really worried about her hearing it from another source. And while Edward had come leaps and bounds, he still spoke in simple sentences and missed words now and then. Bella did not want to explain to her mom about Edward's past. She didn't trust what her mom would do with the knowledge.

It wasn't that she thought her mom would sell the story, the story was already out there, she didn't want Renee to treat Edward like anything less than the wonderful man he was. Renee would either be enraptured with Edward or treat him like the family pet. Bella wasn't sure what result she would prefer.

"Yeah, I guess you do," Bella answered reluctantly.

Renee made a high-pitched noise of happiness, and then started chattering on. "I have to go get a new dress, you call me and keep me up to date on all the plans. I know a great place that makes a vegan wedding cake. I'll send you the name…"

Bella hummed politely and waited for the moment she could hang up.

When she finally placed the phone back on the charging station, she felt Edward's arms wrap around her waist and pull her to his chest. She leaned her head back and tried to clear it from the conversation she'd just had with her mother.

They had officially told everyone now, not that there were a lot of people to tell. Billy had had tears in his eyes, and he told them both how happy Carlisle would have been, which made Bella cry, and blame her pregnancy hormones. He said their meeting in the forest had been fate.

And then it hit her.

"Edward," she said spinning in his arms, "I know where I want to get married."


	29. FuturetakeDaddy SavageThe Wedding

**A/N – This is the end. I don't have any more futuretakes planned for this. I hope this fills in the moments so many of you wanted to see. You have all made this such an incredible journey and I appreciate every comment, every add and every pm. **

**There will be more coming from me but I have nothing started quite yet, so it may be a couple months before you see anything pop up. (I do still have a collab in the works that we will be finishing before posting. It's coming, but schedules are hard to align sometimes. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, Acrosstheskyinstars who makes my chapters 100 words shorter by taking out all my 'that's'. She has also been with me for a long time now and I'm so lucky to have her as a beta and a friend. And another thanks to Chartwilightmom who is not only the best ficpet a girl could have but a lovely friend and prereader. **

**Futuretake #2  
>Daddy SavageThe Wedding**

Edward heard the cry before Bella, he always did. He rolled over and out of the warm cocoon of blankets he had with his wife, and stepped into the cool night air. The twins had only been in their own room for three nights and Edward already missed having them close. He hadn't understood when Bella tried to explain that they wouldn't all sleep in the same bed. Somewhere inside, he knew he and Bella couldn't have sex with the babies on the bed, but his nature had taught him family sticks together. He felt restless, not being able to dogpile with his family and provide the same type of bonding he had been given in his youth.

He wondered if this is what his father used to do for him. Had his dad gotten up in the middle of the night to soothe him in another room, giving his mother a chance to rest a bit longer? The loss had never been so real to him as it had been since his children were born. Bella had been great, explaining everything as they were going through it, but it left Edward feeling one step behind. These were things he should just know, and he didn't.

Everything in the babies' room had been made by Edward; the cribs were filled with rounded edges, sanded until they were nearly as soft as the girls' skin. On the head of each crib was the Cullen crest, and underneath was each of his daughter's names. Bella teased him that he wrote better with his tools than he did with a pencil.

The baby stopped her crying the moment Edward's face appeared above her crib. He picked her up, and not by the scruff of her neck. He had been warned within an inch of his life to never try that. She had given him a doll to practice with before the twins were born, and he had picked it up thus, causing a very long discussion that left him thoroughly scolded.

Of course, as soon as he had seen his children, he had known there was no way you could pick them up by their necks, they didn't even have any and their heads were much too wobbly. It wasn't the first time he had seen a baby, there were others out in public, but it was the first time he had seen one quite so young.

He scooped up Esme and she cooed in his arms, snuggling into his embrace. He rocked her gently, moving back and forth from foot to foot. Her tiny, round mouth opened in and yawn and her eyes fluttered closed again. He walked her over to the other crib, peeking in at his other daughter. The two of them were identical. Their features to most people would be interchangeable, but growing up with the wolves, Edward had learned that even two identical looking beings behave different. So while Bella sometimes had mild panic attacks about mixing up the babies, Edward knew which one was which without a problem.

Esme never slept through the night, she was up two to three times. She had a temper and her face got all red and angry looking when she wasn't given what she wanted right away.

Cradling her in one arm, Edward reached down with the other and ran his fingers over Carlie's cheek. Bella had come up with the name, combining both of their father's names together. And with two proud grandpa angels watching over the baby, that was exactly what she was. Carlie rarely cried, instead using soft grunting noises when she wanted something. She played constantly, kicking her little feet in the air and trying to grab them with her hands.

The two of them had such different personalities that even without much for facial expressions yet, Edward was quick to know which was which.

He placed the now sleeping Esme down in her crib and made his way back to bed. The covers were warm and comforting. He closed his eyes and returned to sleep.

~~BS~~

Bella sucked in a large breath, holding tight as she tried to force the zipper up on the dress. She didn't like to think she was vain, but the twins had changed her body, and when she couldn't fit back into some of her clothes, even though she was technically wearing the same size, she wanted to cry. She sighed as she gave up and added the outfit to the pile.

The entire wardrobe had been tried on, and while a lot of the things in there fit her again, certain things, the ones that had fit 'just right' before, no longer worked on her new shape.

"Stupid hips," she grumbled as she made her way to the closet. Her fingers brushed along the garment bag, worried about the dress inside. A deep sigh escaped her. "It's now or never."

Pulling out the bag, she laid it on the bed, and carefully unzipped it. The dress was simple but it cut in at the thighs, and Bella had no idea if it was going to fit. Her pre-pregnancy body would have fit into it with no problem, and she had just assumed when she lost the weight she would be able to get married in the dress she fell in love with.

She just had to have picked a mermaid cut.

Each foot was gently placed through the top, and Bella pulled the dress up, until it stopped at her thighs.

"No, no, no," she cried as she tugged it to no avail.

The dress fell to the floor and Bella stared at it, feeling hopeless. She could get a new dress, she would have no problem selling this one, but it was the one she wanted. Bella sat on the edge of the bed, mourning the loss of her would-be wedding dress.

~~BS~~

"Why won't you say your vows with me?" Edward asked earnestly.

It had been nearly nine months since Bella had had his young and he couldn't understand why they hadn't had their wedding.

"We will," she promised. "There is no rush."

Edward sighed. He had been brushed off on the subject before, and he was still unaware on how to voice his opinion. He knew enough now to know the importance of marriage and he wanted it. He had even asked Rosalie what to do. When she told him, he had thought it seemed dishonest since he knew that Bella did want to marry him, she wore his ring and already said yes, but he was desperate to try anything at this point.

"You no want to marry me anymore?" He tilted his eyebrows up, just like Rosalie had instructed, and his bottom lip protruded ever so subtly.

When Bella looked at him, she forgot that her body was no longer what it used to be, she forgot that a wedding meant her mother coming and meeting Edward, all she knew was that she was hurting the man she loved and she wouldn't do it any longer.

"Come here," she sighed. "Let's pick a date."

While being hugged tightly, Bella missed the wide smile on Edward's face.

~~BS~~

Renee had been a task to keep away, especially after the babies were born, but Bella kept telling her to just wait until the wedding, it was going to be soon. No point in making two trips. Of course after ten months, Bella's mother was restless and she was getting downright insistent about coming.

"I'm coming," Renee said into the phone instead of answering with the usual 'hello'.

"We picked a date," Bella countered, hoping to throw her mother off for just a bit longer.

"Good lord, child. Finally! When do I get to come and meet my grandbabies?"

Bella had hoped by the short notice of the wedding she would dissuade some of the people she didn't want there from coming. There were family friends and acquaintances she felt obligated to invite, but between the one month notice and the unusual location, most of them had declined.

After the phone call with her mother, Renee had insisted she would come and spend two weeks before the wedding with Bella and Edward, helping out with the girls and no doubt getting in the way. Bella had made sure that Edward knew there were to be absolutely no naked days while her mother visited. She was firm about it even when he pulled out the large sad eyes.

But Renee coming meant that Bella needed to get everything done for the wedding in just a couple weeks. There was no way she wanted her mother's 'help' in the matter. Who knew what her mother was into nowadays, she could end up getting married in a red Sari, which was perfectly pretty but not the dress to wear for a wedding in the woods.

Edward couldn't help but notice Bella's nervous energy after they had picked a date. He wondered if maybe she didn't really want to get married after all. It wasn't until he offered to call off the wedding did he learn it had to do more with her mother's visit than anything.

"Will she not like me?" he asked curiously. Edward had met people he didn't like but there was always a good reason, he didn't think anyone would have a good reason to not like him.

Bella fidgeted, unsure of how to answer the complicated question in a way that Edward would understand. Her mother was known for embarrassing her and putting her in positions that made her want to chew her own arm off to get out of, but Edward knew nothing of being embarrassed and he carried none of the preconceived notions about how people were supposed to act, so she simply answered, "She will love you."

~BS~

Her mother had barely knocked before she'd barged into the house demanding to see her grandbabies. Bella had worried so much about how she would react to Edward that she almost felt disappointed she had hardly glanced at him before rushing to the girls.

Renee held Esme high over her head as she looked up at the babe and cooed. "You are the sweetest thing, I could just eat you up." Of course Esme rebutted with a loud scream at the strange lady.

The common expression had Edward shooting a worried glance at Bella, but she quickly reassured him with a shake of her head and a smile. Bella watched her mother with her daughter and felt ashamed for keeping her away so long. Renee was their only living grandparent and both girls should have access to all of their family.

Two days into Renee's visit, Bella sat with her mother on the deck while Edward played on the grass with the girls. Bella sipped her lemonade and smiled as Edward, on all fours, nuzzled Carlie's belly with his nose. The little girl laughed and kicked her feet while Esme attempted to throw toy blocks at her sister's head.

"He is a very good looking young man you found there, Bella," Renee commented.

Bella turned to her mother with suspicion and answered, "Yes, he is."

"You never really told me how you met. And he certainly doesn't say much."

Bella looked at her mother for a moment and sighed. "Just say what you want to, mom."

"He seems like a nice boy, but is he slow? There seems to be something off about him."

Bella thought immediately about how far Edward had come, that not long ago he had been unable to speak or drive or use the toilet, and she laughed. "No, mom. Edward is most definitely not slow." She glanced once more at her family and realized she didn't need approval anymore from the woman sitting next to her, so she told Renee the truth. She left out some details, there are just some things a mother doesn't need to know, but Edward's history was laid out for her mother to dissect.

"So you are marrying a wild man?" Renee asked, unable to stop watching Edward as he played with his children.

"Yup," Bella answered succinctly.

Renee finally peeled her eyes off Edward to look back at her daughter. Bella saw Renee's smirk and approving look, then started giggling, both of them chuckling together before long. When the laughter died down, Renee spoke again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bella gave an apologetic smile. "You are a bit unpredictable when it comes to things like this."

"There are no things like this, honey. In fact, I'm pretty certain this is the only thing like this, ever." Renee glanced back at Edward, eyeing him again. "And after knowing where he came from, you'll have to excuse me, but I will be having dirty thoughts about your fiancé for a while."

"Mother!" Bella said, shocked.

"Oh hush," Renee said as she playfully slapped Bella's shoulder, "It's not hurting anyone, and it keeps me young. Is he all rough and raw? Oh I bet he likes it doggy style!"

Bella turned beat red and scowled at Renee, who was suddenly having the time of her life.

Renee chose every moment she could after that to ask Edward about his former life. She would corner him in the kitchen or in the hallway or really anywhere she could. _What was it like living with wolves? Was it weird to wear clothes now? Did he miss acting like an animal?_

"Did you know to hold your penis when you peed or did it just flop around everywhere?" Renee punctuated her question by resting her elbows on the table and using her hands to prop up her head.

"Mom!" Bella scolded as the three of them sat together eating lunch.

"What?" She shrugged.

"You can't ask him that," Bella continued.

"Why?" This time it was Edward asking. "I know the answer." There had been many questions Renee had asked him that he didn't understand; he was feeling grateful for an easy one.

"See, Bella. He knows this one. Let the boy answer."

Bella covered her face with one hand and shook her head, mumbling as she got up and left the room.

"So?" Renee prodded as soon as Bella had left the room.

"I always remember holding it. I think it was something I know before I was lost."

"Huh," Renee replied with great interest, turning back to her sandwich satisfied. "I bet you have quite the handful there, too."

Edward smiled politely, again lost in the conversation.

After about a week, and much to Bella's confusion, Renee and Edward had developed an odd sort of friendship. Renee was clearly taken with Edward's childlike innocence and his willingness to answer every question she could think to ask, well…the ones he could understand, anyway. Bella tried to explain to Edward that he didn't need to tell certain details to other people, especially her mother, but he couldn't see why their sex life would be anything to be ashamed of. Besides, it was a topic he enjoyed himself.

Edward rolled over on the bed and brushed his hand over Bella's stomach, pushing up her t-shirt as he kissed her.

"Touch," he whispered and nuzzled her neck.

"Oh no," Bella replied sternly, pushing back on him. "It's bad enough my mother has heard about everything we've done, she doesn't need to _hear_ it, too."

Edward frowned, and he moved his fingers around, running them across all the spots that usually made her shiver, but all he was encountered with was an angry look. He pulled back his hand like he had been scolded.

"It's not happening, Edward," Bella said rolling over, presenting her back to him. Usually that excited Edward even further, but even without being able to understand everything Bella told him, he got this message loud and clear.

"You not want me to tell your mom about touch?" he asked to clarify.

"No, I don't."

Edward thought for a moment, and then he touched Bella's back. "I not tell your mom again."

Bella turned and faced him again, looking skeptically. "Don't tell her anything."

"Okay," he answered, and then his hand moved slowly to her hip. "Touch now?"

Bella smiled and nodded.

~~BS~~

Bella couldn't help but notice the sour mood her mother developed only a day later.

"What's up?" Bella asked as the two of them gathered eggs.

"What exactly did you tell Edward?"

Bella kept her head down. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Well I asked him if he liked coffee and he said he wasn't allowed to tell me. He won't even speak to me anymore. Whatever you did has him running scared from me. I wasn't _that_ bad," Renee grumbled.

Bella stood and turned around to face her mother with an incredulous look on her face. "You're kidding, right?"

"What?" Renee whined defensively.

"You asked him if he held his dick while he pees."

"He didn't care."

Bella couldn't argue, although she stood by the fact that it was inappropriate to ask. She promised she would talk to Edward again, if Renee would agree to stop with the sex questions.

After being given a list of things he could and couldn't discuss with his future mother-in-law, Edward resumed speaking with Renee. She still made many little comments he didn't understand but the questions were mostly gone, replaced by little stories about Bella in her youth. Edward couldn't understand why Bella didn't appear to be any happier. He supposed she was just nervous about the wedding.

~~BS~~

Bella sat on her bed reading; Edward was in the shower and with all the wedding plans and dealing with her mother, she needed a break.

"Can I come in?" Renee asked as she knocked on the partially closed door. Bella wanted to say no, but instead she placed her book down and invited her mother in.

"What is it?" she asked as Renee sat down on the end on her bed.

"I like him," Renee stated simply.

"Me, too." Bella couldn't help smiling.

"But I'm your mother, so there are some things that need to be said." Bella went to interrupt but Renee held up her hand and continued, "Let me finish. He is a nice boy, but there are lots of things about him that could cause problems. Everything is new to him. The world is new to him. He is like a child and he may grow up one day and want to stretch his wings. There is no guarantee there will be a place for you in his life when that time comes. I want you to make sure you are prepared for that. I don't want to see you hurt because you rushed into anything because you share children with this man."

"Don't worry, mom. I know this is it. We are forever."

"How do you know?"

"Did you love dad?" Bella asked.

"Of course I loved your father but…"

"Did you love him so much it hurt to be separated from him, even for a day?" Bella interrupted. "Did you wonder what he was doing when you were off with your friends? When you were with him did you think of ways you could make him even happier? Even when you fought, did you think: there is nothing better than this, what we have?"

Renee sighed and cupped Bella's face, smiling softly. "So smart, my girl, even in love."

~~BS~~

It wasn't the one she had picked originally, but Bella couldn't help feeling like a princess in her wedding dress. The skirt was made up of many layers of light chiffon, giving a full but airy look. The bodice was fitted and had loose sleeves that wrapped around her upper arms. If she had a pair of wings, she would have looked like a wood fairy, which was perfect for a bride getting married in the woods.

Her mother had insisted on renting a large tent for Bella to get ready in, saying it wasn't right for a bride to get dressed in the middle of the woods. Bella hadn't really thought about it, but she soon realized she would be unable to wear her dress for the long car ride out to the woods, so she was glad her mother had insisted.

"I'm going to go find my spot," Renee said, playing with Bella's hair, letting the curls fall loose down her back.

Bella turned and faced her mother, giving her a hug. "Thanks, mom."

Edward was pacing. He knew there was a reason he had asked Bella to marry him. He even knew that it wasn't long ago he had been offended by her not choosing a date. He now knew what she had known.

Weddings are stressful.

Rosalie and Bella had gone through many wedding magazines and Edward had watched while they pointed out and chose things for the wedding. He'd seen all the men in tuxedos and wondered why Bella didn't want him in one, instead opting for a pair of black dress pants and a white shirt—untucked. Now he was extremely grateful, because at least part of him was comfortable.

People were everywhere. It wasn't that Edward had never been in crowds, it's just this was the first time everyone in the crowd addressed him. On top of that, he was worried about Bella. Was this the part she didn't want? It was clear she wanted to spend forever with him, but he couldn't help but think the wedding might have been the part she was dreading, not the forever after.

"You look like you could use a break," Billy said, expertly leading Edward out of the crowd.

The informal setting had given Edward no break or space to have his own thoughts. Several trees had been decorated to create an aisle, but the guests were pretty much free to stand and mingle as they pleased.

Once the two of them were far enough from the crowd so they wouldn't be disturbed, Billy turned to head back.

"You are not staying?"

"No, you take a minute. I'll come get you when they are ready." Edward smiled his thanks and Billy nodded, quickly going back the way he came.

Once alone, Edward was at ease. The woods always made him feel like home, and he was tempted to drop down to his hands and go for a run, but he knew he wasn't supposed to get dirty. Rosalie had made well sure that fact was drilled into his head.

Leaning up against a tree, Edward could still hear the chatter of the guests and he wished this part could be over so he and Bella could go on with their life.

A thick bush not far from him rustled, it was the type of sound most people would attribute to the wind, but Edward's senses were much keener than most peoples. He crouched down, preparing for danger. A furry head stuck out of the bush and Edward cocked his head as he looked directly at Leah. He knew it was wise to hold his position and let her make the first move.

Stepping out of the bush, her paw gracefully touched the ground, he pace slow until her whole body was revealed in front of him. Edward felt much bigger than before. He had always seen the wolves as his equal or even greater but now he saw just how much different they were in size. His whole life was about finding what made them the same and now the differences were glaring to him. Still, Leah had been part of his family for so long.

Leah took another step toward Edward and he slowly stood up. She should see him for what he was now, a man. The grey wolf lowered her head as Edward became fully erect, and she turned and sprinted off quickly.

Edward waited to feel the hurt from what he had lost, but instead his heart was pulling him away, back to where Bella was waiting to become his wife.

The guests took their places, the Minister standing next to Edward in the front. Rosalie stood with a twin in each arm as she beamed proudly, waiting for the wedding to begin. Sitting off to the side, a young woman plucked at a harp, filling the forest with the sounds of the wedding march as Bella was led down the makeshift aisle on the arm of Emmett McCarty.

Edward had never seen Bella look so beautiful. It wasn't the dress she was wearing or the way her hair was fixed; it was the look of pure love and happiness on her face when she saw him standing there waiting for her. Even when Esme saw her mother and started crying, holding her arms out for Bella to take her, Edward couldn't keep his eyes off Bella.

He had been told what to expect, and how to act, but what was explained to him was just a shell of what was happening. Not being able to stand one more minute of not touching her, Edward made his way down the aisle to meet his future wife halfway. When he saw Bella smile at his action, he sped up, closing the distance between them in just a few steps. There were a few mutters in the crowd and Bella heard her mother giggle, but Emmett just stepped aside and allowed Edward to take her arm and lead her to the front.

The minister spoke of love and the joining of two souls. Edward had a hard time following much of what he said, and he hoped his lack of understanding wouldn't result in them not actually being married. But when the vows were read to him and he recited them, he understood. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Bella and his girls. Pledging to love them and to provide for them in all the ways he was capable of was an easy promise to make.

Luckily Bella had warned him she may cry, because as her tears fell, Edward was able to see them for what they were for, tiny wet symbols of her happiness. He puffed up his chest, feeling proud as Bella returned the vows, and finally, with the seal of a kiss, they were one.


End file.
